Passions
by JudyNFran
Summary: A conversation between Yami Yuugi and Bakura [Ryou] leads to romance, until Yami Bakura decides he doesn't want Yami Yuugi touching what's his. [YYB BYY, YBB, YB, ect.] By Fran and Mayhem [Mild Yaoi]
1. Anyway I Can

Title: The Yuugi and Bakura Soap Opera  
  
Authors: Mayhem and Fran  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Drama, Angst, Romance, ect.  
  
Pairings: Any combinations of Y's and B's you can mange. [execpt YB/Y Give it time. *laughs*]  
  
Summary: Yami Yuugi and Bakura talk, leading to fluffiness and Yami Bakura is not entertained. Intrestingness insues.  
  
Warnings: Attempted suicide, somewhat non-con molestation [no rape] Rampant plot devices.  
  
Notes: Mayhem and I were bored, see...   
  
This started as random YY/B fluff, and just kinda... got out of hand after that. :) First sections are kinda.. choppy cause we were using chatroomformat for a while andthen went back and edited into story form. We're not being overly serious here so there's probally a few places where you'll beable to tell one of us went 'Oo! Oo! Let's do THIS!' and suddenly the action changed. *Grins*  
  
And the mini bit of chat format is left in the top sorta like a 'and this is how it all started...'  
  
Enjoy. :)  
  
Oh yeah, and lemme know if ya want the random OC outtakes that go with some parts. They amuse :)  
  
Mayhem: Poor Bakura. *pats his fluffy head* Everyone wants you, is that it? ^^;;   
  
Bakura: ^^;; *hides*   
  
Mayhem: And you don't know why they want you or what they'll do if they get you... *sympathetic smile*   
  
Yami Yuugi : As if it's everyone else's fault. *tsks lightly*   
  
Mayhem: Yeah, everyone wants to blame someone else. But really... I mean, it's all his fault. *points at Bakura*   
  
Bakura blinked. "Boku no sei?" [My fault?]   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "Yes, however unintentional it may be... I mean, it isn't as if you could control it," he smirked.   
  
Bakura looked down, seeming shamed though not sure why.   
  
"See? You don't even have to try and you've reduced..." Yami Yuugi paused to think. "Well, everyone, to piddling piles of mush."   
  
Bakura blinked again "I have...?"   
  
Yami Yuugi pretended to think again. "Well, let's see..." He began ticking off names on his fingers, silently. "Yes. Everyone."   
  
"I don't understand... what am I even doing?" Bakura asked, voice confused.   
  
Yami Yuugi gulped "Well, that's part of it. You don't know and I suppose that's attractive."   
  
Bakura blinked again. "Attractive...? How is not knowing what's going on attractive? I just-- don't understand why everything's so complicated... " He gave a long sigh.   
  
Yami Yuugi bit his lip. "It's called being naive," he spoke as if he were talking to a small child, smiling reassuringly. "Some people think that's attractive."   
  
"I'm not naive," Bakura scowled slightly. "I'm just..." He fidgeted slightly. "Not that experienced..."   
  
"Ah-huh." Yami Yuugi crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an elegant eyebrow. "Is that so?"   
  
Bakura blushed slightly and nodded.   
  
"See? That's what I'm talking about," the shorter boy grinned exasperatedly. "And you don't even know how attractive that makes you."   
  
"Gomen..." Bakura didn't look up.   
  
Yami Yuugi rubbed his forehead. "No, don't be sorry. There's no reason to be sorry. Really." He looked at the other boy through his fingers. "Is there something extremely fascinating about the ground, Bakura?" He grinned in amusement.   
  
"Not really," the paler boy said, looking embarrassed as he rubbed back of neck with a small laugh.   
  
"Then why are you staring at it?" Yami Yuugi reached out and put one finger on Bakura's chin, lifting his head so he could look the white-haired boy in the eye. "There."   
  
Bakura looked up with slightly unsure eyes and tried to smile, unsure what Yami Yuugi wanted from him.   
  
"Always looking at the ground, all that hair hiding your face... no one would ever know how nice looking you are," the boy with tricolored hair tsked softly. "No more staring contests with the dirt, okay?"   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Gomen, I just.. I get nervous," he admitted with embarrassment.   
  
"There is no reason to be nervous. I'm not threatening, am I?" Yami Yuugi paused. "I try not to be."   
  
"N--no... not really," the paler boy faltered slightly.   
  
"Not really? Does that mean, 'I'm being nice, you scare me to death.' or does that mean, 'You aren't really threatening.'?"   
  
Bakura hesitated. "A bit of both...?"   
  
Yami Yuugi chuckled warmly. "That's understandable. It comes with the territory. You know, the whole 'Pharaoh' deal."   
  
Bakura put a hand over his chest where the Ring was hidden under his shirt, eyes lowering as he nodded slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi caught Bakura's chin again. "Hey, none of that. Remember? And you don't have to treat me like I'm a Pharaoh. I'm just... another person. As much as I can be..."   
  
"You're the king of games... and..." the paler boy hesitated. "I always just feel awkward around you," he confessed. "It's like you look at me and all you see is the Ring..."   
  
Yami Yuugi hesitated. "No, that's not true. It may seem like it, but I promise you, it's not. I have a fear for you because of its presence, yes, but I most certainly see the person behind the Ring. And you don't have to feel awkward around me."   
  
Bakura nodded slightly. "I'm sorry I can't keep him from trying to hurt everyone. I don't like having to have everyone be afraid of me or wary of me, but it's can't really be helped." He gave a depressed sigh.   
  
"It's all right, Bakura," Yami Yuugi said in a comforting tone. "I'm sorry you have to live like this in the first place. I promise to do my best to help you in whatever way I can."   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "It's okay, I'm used to it... At least everyone's still here..."   
  
Yami Yuugi returned his smile, a sad light behind his eyes. "You shouldn't have to be 'used' to anything. But you're right. Everyone is still here."   
  
Bakura smiled sadly. "I never did thank you properly for fighting him," he said softly.   
  
"It was the right thing to do. You don't have to thank me."   
  
"I'm almost surprised he's letting me talk to you." The paler boy gave a small embarrassed laugh.   
  
"It isn't fair of him to dictate who you speak with and who you don't," Yami Yuugi said with a slight edge in his voice. "That should be your choice - and yours alone."   
  
"He doesn't really... he just... gets twitchy when you're around," Bakura smiled.   
  
Yami Yuugi chuckled lightly. "Twitchy? Well, I suppose I do give him just a little bit of a reason to be that way..."   
  
Bakura was quiet a long moment. "Yuugi-kun aware of things when you're in control..?" he asked, voice curious.   
  
Yami Yuugi paused, looking at the pale-haired boy. "Why do you ask?"   
  
Bakura looked vaguely nervous. "Just-- just curious," he smiled.   
  
"Oh. Well, it depends. Most of the time, yes. There are times when he isn't, but not often," Yami Yuugi commented, watching the other boy's reactions.   
  
"Sou..." Bakura nodded slightly to himself with a small sigh.   
  
"Why is it that you ask, Bakura?" Yami Yuugi pressed, watching the other boy closely, taking note of every movement he made.   
  
"Just wondering," Bakura smiled as if nothing's wrong. "So what other games do you play besides Duel Monsters?"   
  
Yami Yuugi looked torn, not knowing whether to press the subject further or not. Finally, he decided to leave it alone for now. "I play any game I'm challenged to play. That's sort of the expectation."   
  
"So you don't really have a favorite? You just play because you're expected to?"   
  
"I don't really have a favorite, no. And as for playing because I'm expected to - I do that, but I also enjoy playing. Games are a mental exercise for me. My mind has been rather dormant over the past few millennia," the shorter boy grinned wryly.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile.   
  
"Games happen to be the way I choose to 'reenergize' my mind." Yami Yuugi shrugged softly. "But I am expected to play."   
  
"I've always loved games. The characters in Monster World were always my best friends even before I got the Ring," Bakura smiled sadly.   
  
"Games do often provide an escape from reality. When reality is harsh," Yami Yuugi lowered his voice. "When reality is difficult."   
  
Bakura nodded in agreement. "When Amane and Kaasan..." he trailed off, looking embarrassed. "Gomen."   
  
"Amane?"   
  
Bakura hesitated a moment, looking down. "Boku no imouto [my younger sister]"   
  
"Your... sister?" Yami Yuugi paused, seeming unsure of what to say, of how to comfort the younger one. "And your mother as well?"   
  
The paler boy nodded slightly, eyes sad. "After the crash, games were all I had," he said softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, wishing for some way to comfort the other boy and fidgeted helplessly. "I'm sorry. I can't remember my family," he sighed.   
  
Bakura grimaced. "Aa, gomen. I didn't mean to..." he trailed off. "I always say the wrong things," he lamented.   
  
"No, no. It's not the wrong thing to say. That's an example of me, running my mouth," Yami Yuugi said loosely, making an attempt to lighten the situation, giving a gesture that seemed to say 'It's okay.'   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "It's not your fault."   
  
"Eh, it is my fault. I shouldn't have said that," Yami Yuugi paused, looking at the other boy. "You have a very nice smile. You should smile more."   
  
Bakura blushed slightly, smiling looking embarrassed.   
  
"And you don't have to look so embarrassed about it," the shorter boy pointed out, putting his weight on one side and eyeing Bakura appraisingly.   
  
"Gomen, I just--" the paler boy gave a small embarrassed laugh. "You'd think I'd be used to compliments because of my 'fan club' but..." he smiled softly.   
  
"AND," Yami Yuugi added, using a mock-condescending tone. " You don't have to apologize so often. There's no reason to be sorry for looking nice."   
  
Bakura blushed. "Gome--" he caught himself and gave another small embarrassed laugh.   
  
"See? Very nice..." Yami Yuugi trailed off for a second, catching himself before he finished whatever he was about to say.   
  
The paler boy blushed more, looking shy.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded in confirmation of his own thoughts, taking a step closer causing the other boy to blink slightly and look up at him through his bangs.   
  
The shorter boy took a deep breath, fighting with himself as he watched Bakura carefully. "Bakura... " He started to say something but stopped, shaking his head. "Never mind," he finished awkwardly.   
  
The paler boy blinked in confusion and looked at Yami Yuugi in question.   
  
The other boy mimicked Bakura and began blinking rapidly, almost as if he was looking for something to say, or looking for an escape. "It's nothing, really... I was just..." the confidence in his posture was decreasing as he became more and more nervous, acting incredibly out of character.   
  
"Just what...?" Bakura asked, voice concerned and curious.   
  
Yami Yuugi vaguely waved it off. "Just a slightly senile old guy being an idiot," he said, his language mimicking his stance. "You should be careful around me. Whenever I'm not dueling or in some sort of life-threatening situation I tend to ramble senselessly."   
  
"You're not senile, old or an idiot," Bakura smiled. "And I don't mind if you ramble. It's nice just listening." He hesitated a moment. "You... you have a nice voice. Like Yuugi-kun, but more..." he hesitated again, searching for the words before blushing slightly. "It's different," he finished lamely.   
  
Yami Yuugi chuckled warmly. "You are too kind. But I am slightly senile. And I am old. Much older than you."   
  
"You're not senile because you don't have memories. It isn't your fault," Bakura insisted.   
  
"Oh really?" The former pharaoh looked amused, both at the statement and at Bakura's adamant reaction.   
  
The paler boy blushed slightly and nodded. "You're... you're just amnesiac!" he insisted.   
  
Yami Yuugi laughed out loud at the statement. "That's true. I'm just insanely forgetful, right?"   
  
"If you were that forgetful you'd never be any good at Duel Monsters," Bakura pointed out.   
  
"Ah. That's true. Maybe I just have a one track mind," Yami Yuugi grinned.   
  
Bakura smiled. "Two track. Dueling and Yuugi-kun."   
  
Yami Yuugi made blank face. "See? I am forgetful." He gave a smile to show he was kidding. "Yes, two-track. Currently. There's room in my head for more."   
  
Bakura smiled again. "Room for more games?" he teased lightly.   
  
"Yuugi is not a game," Yami Yuugi pointed out. "But yes, I suppose. Maybe other things. I don't exactly get out much, per se."   
  
"Mm," Bakura nodded. "I only see you whenever there's a dueling tournament," he smiled, then paused, looking up as if just realizing something. "That's right! You shouldn't be out now at all, there's no duel!" he exclaimed with an innocent smile.   
  
"You are correct. You don't miss anything, do you?" Yami Yuugi asked in a coy tone. "If any challenge is presented me, I will accept it," he said, tone turning mysterious.   
  
Bakura laughed lightly. "I couldn't duel you." His smile turned briefly sad before brightening again. "You'd beat me easy, and besides, my deck's in all disarray from the last time I got new cards."   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled kindly. "Eh, being the near-creator of a game will automatically increase your odds of winning, with the added bonus of being 'King of Games'... I understand. As for you specifically, I know you are a good duelist."   
  
Bakura shook his head. "I'm not really. I don't get to duel very often and I haven't had any practice."   
  
"Then you should chalk your skill up to natural ability, shouldn't you?"   
  
Bakura gave a sad smile. "You've never see me dueling, Yuugi-san..."   
  
"Then we'll chalk that up to my astounding intuition," the other boy winked.   
  
Bakura gave a small tentative smile. "Besides, it's better that I play single player games anyway. It's safer for everyone."   
  
"I wish that you had no reason to say that. I understand why you say it, but I still wish you didn't have to."   
  
The paler boy smiled sadly. "It's okay. I don't mind it. I never was any good at duel monsters anyway," he said with a small self-depreciating laugh.   
  
"But you seclude yourself. You shouldn't do that. It's lonely," Yami Yuugi's smile echoed Bakura's sadness, a note of understanding in his voice. "And you have too kind a heart, to sincere a soul to hide all the time."   
  
Bakura blushed slightly, eyes and smile still sad. "If it keeps everyone safe, I don't mind," he said softly. "I'm used to being alone."   
  
"That's not fair to you though, no matter how used to it you are. You shouldn't have to be alone. And besides, don't you trust us? Certainly myself, at the very least, to protect those I care about from whatever 'threat' the presence within you provides?"   
  
Bakura hesitated a moment. "I trust you and everyone, but..." He placed a hand over where the Ring rested under his shirt, looking down slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed. "I understand. Forgive my outburst, I just can't stand to see you being upset... for whatever reason."   
  
The pale haired boy gave a small smile. "That's because you have a good heart."   
  
"Some people might disagree with that statement, and quite vehemently I'm sure," Yami Yuugi smiled back.   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh, nodding.   
  
"Being in my position, you make a lot of enemies," Yami Yuugi shrugs, waving it off.   
  
"But you also make a lot of allies and friends," the paler boy said with a small sad smile. "I sometimes envy Yuugi-kun for having you," he admitted softly.   
  
"Bakura... " Yami Yuugi trailed off, almost reaching for the other boy, but stopping. "I'm sorry," he said softly.   
  
Bakura smiled sadly. "It's not your fault."   
  
"Ultimately, it is my fault. Or at least, I blame myself."   
  
The paler boy shook his head slightly. "You shouldn't."   
  
"We do a lot of things we shouldn't, Bakura," Yami Yuugi said pointedly. "We all make mistakes and we regret them, bitterly at times. My mistakes were unfortunate enough to follow me for these many thousands of years to the present."   
  
"How do you know they were mistakes?" Bakura pointed out with a smile.   
  
"I view them as such. Some of them brought about consequences for the better, but most of them I see in a harsh light now, their repercussions more vast than I can imagine."   
  
"But you don't know. Maybe whatever caused you to do what you did saved the world or at least those who were important to you? How do you even know you did them? You don't have your memories..."   
  
"I see it in those around me. Others, who are not so unfortunate as to have forgotten. At least not entirely. I often wonder what I would do if I had all of my memories. I might go insane." Yami Yuugi chuckled softly. "All the time that's passed..."   
  
"It has to be hard... knowing everyone you once knew passed away long ago," Bakura said, eyes sympathetic.   
  
"But if I can't remember them... how can it hurt so much? Like a void..." The spirit stopped almost abruptly. "I'm babbling again."   
  
Bakura was quiet a long moment. "It's like how I don't remember my mother much... I can't recall how she looked, I can't remember the sound of her voice... but it still hurts that she's gone. Amane too..."   
  
"I'm sorry... I suppose we're in the same boat in that respect. It's nice to think of having something in common."   
  
The paler boy smiled softly and nodded.   
  
"Two such unlikely people as ourselves, it is rather amazing." Yami Yuugi shifted his weight again.   
  
Bakura smiled once more, nodding again. "We are unique," he laughed softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled back, encouraged to see the other boy looking happier.   
  
"And we do have a lot in common," Bakura mused with a smile.   
  
"A love for games, a similar situation regarding our families... I would have never guessed, Bakura," Yami Yuugi said with a reassuring grin.   
  
The paler boy smile shyly. "I-- I've been watching you a lot," he admitted with embarrassment. "And not just your dueling..."   
  
Yami Yuugi blinked, slightly surprised. "You have?"   
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "Un," he nodded, looking embarrassed.   
  
"There's no reason to be embarrassed," Yami Yuugi said, fidgeting slightly. "It's a nice compliment. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."   
  
"I-- I've just always admired you," the paler boy blushed again, looking down at his hands. "You-- You and Yuugi-kun were the first to really..." He hesitated a moment, voice unsure. "Even after everything, you were willing to give me a chance," he smiled softly, eyes wistful.   
  
"Hey, chin up, okay?" Yami Yuugi said in a warning tone. "I'm flattered that you'd say that, Bakura. But what Yuugi and I did for you was nothing to praise us for, it was the right thing, and therefore, something that I should have done. Besides, everyone, always, deserves a second chance," he smiled comfortingly.   
  
The paler boy's smile grew slightly sad.   
  
Yami Yuugi near grimaced, mentally berating himself. "But, it wasn't as if I didn't want to..." he trailed off meaningfully.   
  
Bakura looked up slightly. "Gomen, it's just... the silly little hopeless romantic part of me," he laughed, embarrassed. "Dreaming of the day when someone will come and make everything different and hoping that maybe..." he trailed off, as if realizing what he was about to say and blushed, looking down again.   
  
Yami Yuugi took the other boy's chin in his hand, lifting it so he can look Bakura's eyes. "Dreaming for a better life, for things to change? There's nothing hopeless about that."   
  
Bakura smiled softly at the touch, but didn't meet Yami Yuugi's eyes. "It is for me..." he said in a voice that was so soft, it was almost inaudible.   
  
"Why is that?" The shorter boy asked, looking at Bakura with slight confusion on his face.   
  
The pale haired boy gave another soft sad smile. "It's just my lot in life to be the unlucky one."   
  
"Your luck may change. Don't decide right now that you'll never find someone who loves you," Yami Yuugi said kindly. "You can't let anyone else love you if you don't love yourself. You're a wonderful person, Bakura. Someone loves you."   
  
Bakura blinked, looking up, eyes slightly confused. "Who...?"   
  
Yami Yuugi was silent for a second. "Bakura, someone would have to be crazy not to love you. Everyone you've met so far in life that has shunned you... they must have lost their minds..."   
  
The paler boy smiled sadly. "Or were afraid they were going to... It's funny, really... so many people want me, but only for what they want." He gave small depressed laugh. "Even Tousan..."   
  
"Some people are not as kind as you," Yami Yuugi pointed out. "And it's hard for them to see past their petty desires. They can't understand true love because all they know is a false, tawdry imitation."   
  
Bakura smiled softly with a slight nod.   
  
"Some people... are blind." The shorter boy paused a moment before continuing. "I'd like to think that I'm not one of them."   
  
"You're not," Bakura smiled softly. "I can tell..."   
  
Yami Yuugi stepped forward, leaning over the other boy. "Some people... never get the chance to see true beauty. Some people die without knowing what it is. And still others, come back to life, only to be blessed with the chance of seeing it again"   
  
Bakura looked up, eyes slightly wide with curiosity, breath slightly accelerated at the closeness. "Yu--Yuugi-san..?"   
  
The boy leaned over further, so their faces were only inches apart, his crimson eyes locking with Bakura's brown ones. "That beauty that I see..." He closed his eyes, brushing his lips gently against the other boy's.   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide in surprise and he froze briefly before slowly melting against the kiss, eyes closing against tears.   
  
Gauging the other's response and noticing he wasn't pulling away, Yami Yuugi pushed forward a bit, cupping the Bakura's chin in his hand and tilting his head upwards. The paler boy let himself be guided, tears slowly leaking out from behind closed eyes. Yami Yuugi reached up with his other hand, gently wiping the tears away, his stance comforting and Bakura almost hesitantly reached out to loosely take hold of the shorter boy's shirt, fingers curling in the black fabric.   
  
Yami Yuugi leaned forward more, encouraging the contact between them to deepen, while still allowing Bakura space to decide the situation. The paler boy's fingers curled tighter to be almost clinging before he reluctantly broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath. He didn't open his eyes, almost seeming afraid to, still clinging to the smaller boy's shirt.   
  
"Bakura?" Yami Yuugi blinked.   
  
The other boy very hesitantly opened his eyes, blinking away stray tears, and looked up at Yami Yuugi , almost trembling. "You're still here...." he said softly, voice full of wonder.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, wiping away one of his tears. "Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
Bakura gave a small, embarrassed laugh, tears almost evident in his voice. "I-- I always wake up this part." He laughed again, hands tightening in Yami Yuugi's shirt. "This-- this isn't a dream...?" he asked, voice hopeful.   
  
Yami Yuugi blinked. "This is no dream, Bakura." He leaned over and kissed the paler boy gently again. "It's no dream."   
  
"But it has to be-- nothing-- nothing this good could ever... " Bakura's eyes started to water again.   
  
Yami Yuugi pulled Bakura into his arms, whispering comfortingly. "It could. And it did." He rocked back and forth slightly. "It is happening even now."  
  
Bakura's eyes went wide once more and he buried his head in Yami Yuugi's chest, sobbing with relief, hugging the former monarch tightly. Yami Yuugi whispered gently in his ear, rubbing comforting circles in the crying boy's back, holding him closer.  
  
"It's okay, Bakura," he said softly, still rocking back and forth against Bakura.  
  
Bakura's crying seemed to die down a little, until he was sniffling lightly. "Gomen, I -- I just -- I haven't... no one's..." Yami Yuugi shh'ed Bakura once more, sighing wistfully.  
  
"It's all right. Another point where we're similar. I haven't... touched anyone... in a very long time." He looked down at Bakura, a loving look in his eyes. At this Bakura gave a soft smile.  
  
"I -- I haven't been held, or touched kindly, not since... since Kaasan and Amane died. Just bullied." He said sadly.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked resolute. "Then, then I'm here to remedy that, Bakura." He brushed a tender hand through Bakura's pale locks. "You deserve so much more than that... than this." He responded, his face somewhat remorseful. Bakura smiled at this, giving a small residual sniffle and shifting slightly to rub his nose, then moving once again to snuggle against Yami Yuugi's chest.  
  
Yami Yuugi loosened his arms around Bakura, clasping his hands together around the thin boy's back. "I want to give you whatever I can." He whispered, watching Bakura's expression. The timid boy looked up, eyes full of wonder and worship.  
  
"Honto...?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Yes, really." Yami Yuugi said, smiling adoringly at the look Bakura was giving him. Bakura gave a large smile of wonder, hugging Yami Yuugi tightly, muttering his thanks, voice trembling as he was on the verge of tears once more.  
  
"You're welcome." Yami Yuugi said, returning Bakura's hug. "No more tears, you don't have to cry." He said, reaching up slightly to kiss the top of Bakura's head.  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "Gomen, I just--" He smiled again, his face soft. "I can't help it... I'm so happy..."  
  
Yami Yuugi tilted his head to one side. "Then smile. Your smile is beautiful. You don't have to cry." He smiled himself, glad that the younger boy was happy. At this, Bakura gave a shaky smile before embracing the spirit once more. Yami Yuugi looked down at Bakura, responding to the hug, holding him gently. "See?" He said, squeezing Bakura's shoulders. "Smiling is much better than crying."  
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "I don't normally cry. I'm always hiding... behind my smile. It -- it feels good to do both..."   
  
"I think we should try to find reasons for you to smile - for real. You should only smile when you want to and when you're happy." Yami Yuugi said.   
  
Bakura smiled contentedly, nodding slightly, wiping the remains of a tear from under one eye. Yami Yuugi watched him wipe away a single tear, looking contemplative.   
  
"I can't remember the last time I cried..." He paused. "I can remember the last time Yuugi cried."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, thinking of Yuugi. "Last time I cried was at Kaasan and Amane's funeral" He said softly. He gave a small laugh. "I decided I was going to be strong for Tousan. Afterwards, I just never stopped..."  
  
Yami Yuugi tightened his grip on Bakura, clutching at him. "I'm sorry... I'm very sorry..."  
  
Bakura melted into the embrace. "It's-- it's alright if I-- I haven't been able to talk to anyone about these things." He gave a small laugh. "I've never been good at talking to people about anything besides games."  
  
"Go ahead and talk, I'll listen. Whatever you need to say..." Yami Yuugi smiled.  
  
Bakura-kun smiled. "Arigatou..." He snuggled closer and gave a contented sigh. "I just feel like I could tell you anything..."  
  
"And you can. As I said, I'll listen to whatever you want to say." Yami Yuugi nuzzled in the other's hair a little, inhaling slightly. Bakura gave a small smile at the action as Yami Yuugi smiled against the white curtain of hair. The pale slowly traced the lines of Yami Yuugi's shirt, smiling contentedly. Yami Yuugi shivered imperceptibly, whispering Bakura's name as he continues to nuzzle against the other. Bakura's eyes closed halfway and he gave a small contented sound almost like a purr as he's nuzzled, continuing to lightly run his fingers over the black cloth covering Yami Yuugi's chest.   
  
Yami Yuugi listened to Bakura's soft purring noises, falling himself into a sort of haze as Bakura continued his soft exploration over Yami Yuugi's tight shirt, eyes closing fully. Yami Yuugi bit his lip to keep silent, sliding forward and continuing his nuzzling against the bare skin of Bakura's neck.  
  
Bakura gave a small gasp, hand going still as his breath speed up slightly. He tilted his head slightly to expose more of his neck to the other boy, lips parting slightly.  
  
Yami Yuugi trailed his lips over the previously untouched skin, watching Bakura's reactions carefully.  
  
The paler boy gasped again, almost inaudibly, hand tensing against Yami Yuugi's chest, face flushing slightly. He tilted his head even more, almost leaning against the other boy.  
  
Yami Yuugi allowed Bakura to lean against him, now kissing the pale skin gently, his hands still clasped tightly around Bakura's waist.  
  
Bakura gave a small sound that was half a moan, half a whimper, utterly lost in the sensation of Yami Yuugi's lips against his increasingly more sensitive skin.  
  
Yami Yuugi heated up at the sound of Bakura's whimpers, trailing upwards, touching his jaw line before claiming his lips once more. As Bakura responded almost hungrily, his lips warm, Yami Yuugi ran his tongue over the paler boy's bottom lip, lost now in a plethora of feelings and sensations.  
  
Bakura gave a small whimper, tensing and breaking the kiss. He rested his forehead on Yami Yuugi's shoulder, trying to recover his quickened breath.  
  
Yami Yuugi pulled back slowly, allowing Bakura to lean on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "I shouldn't have..."  
  
The other boy shook his head slightly. "Un, Daijoubu. I just-- I've never-- It's just a bit fast, gomen." His hands tightened in Yami Yuugi's shirt as if unconsciously trying to pull him closer again. "Don't go..."  
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head. "No, I won't go. Unless you wanted me to, I wouldn't leave. But it is my fault. You get a little desperate sometimes... if you know what I mean..."  
  
Bakura looked up with a small shaky smile. "Daijoubu," he tried to assure. He gave a small laugh, still slightly breathless. "I-- I just... I panicked, it's my fault, I--"  
  
"Bakura, don't worry about it." Yami Yuugi nuzzled against the other affectionately. "It's over and done now. It's okay."  
  
The paler boy gave a contented smile at the nuzzling, melting against the other boy again. "It-- it felt good..." He blushed slightly, smile growing more affectionate.  
  
"I'm glad," Yami Yuugi smiled, holding Bakura close to him. "It was nice..." he trailed off slightly.  
  
"Un," Bakura nodded slightly in agreement, eyes closing once more. "I'm sorry I panicked and ruined it," he apologized softly.  
  
"No, you don't have to apologize. And you didn't ruin it by any means."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile, his fingers almost hesitantly starting to move over Yami Yuugi's chest again. "Have-- have you ever... ever done anything like this before...?" he asked meekly.  
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head slowly. "No, not to my knowledge."  
  
"Oh," Bakura said softly. "I-- I thought since you were so good at..." He broke off with a blush. "Gomen."  
  
Yami Yuugi's cheeks grew slightly warm. "No, no, I've never done this."  
  
"Oh..." The paler boy gave a small laugh. "I guess you're just naturally good at everything," he blushed slightly.  
  
Yami Yuugi blinked rapidly. "I don't know about that... I mean..." He trailed off, slightly embarrassed himself.  
  
Bakura smiled softly, then gave a small laugh.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked mildly confused. "What's funny?"   
  
"Just thinking," the paler boy smiled. "My knight in shining armor's a pharaoh in a shining pendent," he laughed softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi paused before chuckling richly. "And my damsel in distress... is very beautiful," he said as he brushed hair from Bakura's face.   
  
Bakura blushed again, eyes lowering slightly with a small laugh. "And isn't a damsel at all," he smiled.   
  
"It doesn't matter. You are still beautiful."  
  
Bakura blushed more, looking embarrassed. "No I'm not," he protested softly.  
  
"Yes, you are," the shorter boy said in an insistent tone. "Very much so."  
  
The pale haired boy blushed more, almost fidgeting as he smiles.  
  
Yami Yuugi placed one finger on Bakura's nose. "Very cute."   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh, blushing once more. "Mou," he said, trying to sound reproaching but failing.  
  
"It's true," Yami Yuugi said with a smile, tapping his nose. "When you blush like that... you are very cute."  
  
The paler boy ducked head, trying to control his blush, but failing, tried to hide his face against Yami Yuugi's shirt.  
  
"And you don't have to hide it all the time," Yami Yuugi smiled, slightly amused.  
  
"Being cute gets you chased after by girls and beaten up by bullies." Bakura's voice was muffled slightly in Yami Yuugi's shirt.  
  
"But it doesn't stop you from being that way," Yami Yuugi pointed out. "I'm sorry you have had to deal with that because of your looks."  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "It's kind of funny, all the jokes about me being a girl, if you think about it," he smiled.  
  
Yami Yuugi smiled slightly. "You are very pretty. But you are no girl. You possess a strength..." He trailed off.  
  
Bakura shook his head slightly.  
  
"You do. It's not an obvious one, not a particular skill or physical difference." Yami Yuugi rested one hand on Bakura's chest. "As cliche as it sounds, it's an inner strength."   
  
The paler boy smiled softly at the touch. "If I had that strength, I would have found a way to overcome the Ring long ago, instead of hiding from reality until it was too late..."  
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head. "The Ring found you by fate. It's not hiding from reality. And I'm sure others would have fallen prey to it long before, while you remain here. And if anything, it is that object which you so loathe that gives you that strength."  
  
"It's hiding when you don't let yourself realize the reason you're so alone," Bakura said softly. "If I were truly strong, I'd have killed myself long ago so it wouldn't have a host."  
  
"But that would have been the weakness. To give up then, to quit. If you had... someone else surely would have found it. There would be another. Your strength causes you to take the harder of two roads, to hold onto it and keep another from suffering your fate. I think somewhere inside you know that."  
  
The paler boy looked down.  
  
"It's true," Yami Yuugi continued. "That would take strength. Living sometimes... sometimes is the hardest thing of all to do."  
  
Bakura nodded slightly. "But the Ring won't let me die," he said, voice so soft it was almost inaudible. "There used to be weeks where I wouldn't eat... but I'd black out and not be hungry after... I never realized what it was then... I thought it was Amane yelling at me... It hurt so much when I realized...." he trails off.  
  
"And you're stronger now for that. Hardships..." Yami Yuugi paused, his voice catching. "Hardships give us strength. Once we get past them, they are strength for us. You have had so many hardships... so many troubles, and you are still here. That makes you strong." He sighed.  
  
Bakura looked up. "Yuugi-san...?" he asked, voice concerned.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked over at Bakura, his eyes wide, an explanation dying on his lips. "It's... nothing. I don't want to sound repetitive."  
  
"It's all right, I don't mind, you've been listing to my self pity," Bakura said with a small embarrassed smile.  
  
"No, it really is nothing. And I don't mind listening to you, besides that, I don't think you're self-pitying."  
  
Bakura gave another small laugh. "It's because I didn't take my meds this morning, I only 'woke up' in the afternoon."  
  
"You don't have to apologize or explain anything. It's all right," Yami Yuugi assured, clasping his hands around Bakura's waist.  
  
Bakura melted against the touch. "I'll be better in tomorrow," he promised softly.  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "It's okay," he assured again, letting Bakura lean against him. "Don't worry about it now."  
  
Bakura relaxed against the smaller boy, eye troubled. "He's getting bored of this..." he near whimpered.  
  
"He isn't you," Yami Yuugi said firmly. "He doesn't decide who you are, not ultimately."  
  
"He's trying to get me to sleep..." Bakura whimpered again, burying his face in Yami Yuugi's chest. "He's getting angry," he said, tensing.  
  
Yami Yuugi held onto Bakura tightly. "If worse comes to worse, I'm here," he said reassuringly, anger prickling at the back of his mind.  
  
"Make him stop...? I don't want to sl--slip away when..." The paler boy shuddered a moment, giving another whimper. "No... no please," he begged, trembling slightly.  
  
Yami Yuugi clutched at the other boy, his expression growing a little desperate. "Bakura, don't give in to him. You have to hold on," he insisted, shaking Bakura slightly, trying to get the boy to look at him.  
  
"I'm trying..." Bakura whimpered softly, curling up against Yami Yuugi's chest. He tensed further as his hair began to grow more wild, giving a small pained sound.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked pained, his eyes growing wide. "Bakura, listen to me, please. Don't give in to him," he pleaded soothingly, but firmly, pressing Bakura against himself.  
  
"I... can't... hol---" The boy's voice sounded strangled. The Ring began to glow strongly from under his shirt and he slowly went still.  
  
Yami Yuugi pushed Bakura out to arm's length, watching him carefully, taking no action until he was sure of what's happened. "Bakura?" he asked softly.  
  
The boy chuckled darkly as the glow of the Ring faded.  
  
"You!" Yami Yuugi exclaimed, his tone harsh as his arms fell away from Bakura's body, his expression hard.  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled again, tone almost mocking. "I should have guessed you were the type to go after young boys," he smirked. "But I won't have you touching my host that way." He brushed off arms as if removing the traces of Yami Yuugi's touch from them.  
  
Yami Yuugi's expression changed from hard to furious. "You have no right..." he trailed off, standing up and pushing away from the spirit. "It is not up to you to decide what he does," he said, words seeming to fail him.  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled again. "Oh, but it is," he smirked, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms nonchalantly. "He is mine to control. He is my host."  
  
"It was his body before it was yours," Yami Yuugi pointed out, reason and logic taking precedence in his analytical mind. "He should be the one to control you, not the other way around. You were given a second chance at life, though you didn't deserve it, by him. And you should respect that."  
  
Yami Bakura gave an amused snort. "So says the former pharaoh who ruled over all in the past. You are just as much a parasite as I."  
  
"Yes, but I ask before I take things," the shorter spirit near-snarled. "I, unlike you, have a certain sense of dignity and honor. Those words are ghosts to your ears."  
  
"Don't you speak of honor to me," Yami Bakura near snapped, tone harsh. "Especially when you're trying to seduce my host."  
  
Yami Yuugi glared spectacularly at the other boy, his upper lip curling. "I did nothing of the sort. He's hurting." He turns away from the spirit in front of him, standing to the side. "You hurt him. How can you not care that you've hurt him?" he asked, tone disbelieving, his voice rising.  
  
"Yes, by granting his wishes, I've hurt him," Yami Bakura said, tone mocking.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked taken aback. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Yami Bakura smirked. "You're so quick to assume that everything is my fault, Yuugi," he commented, tone amused.  
  
Yami Yuugi eyed the pale spirit, his expression guarded. "What's so funny?" He asked, angry at not knowing what was going on.  
  
"I shouldn't have to tell you, you know everything already," Yami Bakura said with a dismissive wave, pushing away from the wall and turning to leave.   
  
Yami Yuugi growled lowly. "That's not true," he said, not realizing that even this statement sounds self righteous.   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled again. "Yet you're so insistent that I cause all of his pain. Why would I try and destroy my host?"   
  
"Notice I never said 'destroy.' I only said that you hurt him. You don't have to touch someone to hurt them. And you know that better than anyone, I'm sure," Yami Yuugi said, confidence returning.   
  
"Tell me, something, Yuugi. Do you know that his father is still alive?" Yami Bakura asked, tone smug.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked confused for a mere second, before turning around once more to face Bakura again. "No, I didn't know that," he said with deliberate slowness   
  
"Neither does he," the paler spirit smirked. "He believes that the figure in his game is where his father's soul lies because he can't handle the fact that the man abandoned him for his work. How greater the hurt would be if I shattered his illusions instead of giving him something to blame for the misfortune in his life."   
  
Yami Yuugi again looked taken aback, but again regained an air of dignity. "Have you ever considered that there might be a better way to help him, if indeed you did want such a thing? Or does it ultimately come down to this - you don't want to help him, you just want an excuse."   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "I make no excuses. I don't care. As long as he stays intact, what does it matter to me what he feels? He clings to me, you see, else he would have tried to get rid of the Ring long ago. He knows that I will never leave him because I need his body and he needs that security. I protect him from himself and others so that he continues to be useful. If he welcomes the oblivion my possession offers, who am I to change that fact?" he smirked, crossing his arms over his chest again.   
  
"It's not a matter of what you can do, more a matter of what you should do," Yami Yuugi said pointedly. "He is a human being, not a lifeless shell, not a husk. You should want to take care of him. As for seducing him, if you aren't willing to take care of your own host, someone else will." He mimicked Yami Bakura's action, crossing his own arms over his chest.   
  
The harsher boy chuckled again. "I take care of his needs," he said dismissive. "And I'd hardly call wanting to fuck him taking care of him, Yuugi," he said pointedly.   
  
Yami Yuugi shrugged offhandedly. "Did I say that? No, you did. Seduction is another matter entirely," he said, waving it off.  
  
"I will not allow you to use him, Yuugi..." Yami Bakura warned. "That is my job."   
  
"And again, who said anything about that? I used your words. That is all," Yami Yuugi said, defensive of his position. "When did you become so concerned about that anyway?"  
  
"I share this body and I will not have you taint it," the harsher boy replied.  
  
"I see," Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "I still hold to this - I never said anything about doing that to him. Honor would not allow it."  
  
"Your touch taints," Yami Bakura glared slightly.  
  
Yami Yuugi smirked. "Does it? That's interesting to hear." He took a step towards the other boy. "So all I have to do is touch you?" He lifted a finger and placed it in front of Bakura's face.  
  
The paler boy rolled his eyes. "Yes and you'll give me cooties," he deadpanned, slapping finger away.  
  
Yami Yuugi continued to smirk. "That's what I thought."  
  
"Sarcasm, Yuugi," Yami Bakura rolled eyes again.  
  
"The same to you, Bakura," Yami Yuugi said the name as a sneer, the same name that rolled off of his lips like a caress moments before.  
  
"Just remember, every time you touch him, I will take over and push you way," Yami Bakura warned before closing his eyes.  
  
Yami Yuugi snarled once more, fighting the urge to strike back. "Well, I won't be thinking of you if I do touch him."  
  
The pale haired boy's eyes opened to look at Yami Yuugi in utter confusion. "Yuugi-san...?"  
  
Yami Yuugi blinked, walking over to Bakura. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I-- I think so..." Bakura said slowly. "What happened? I-- I don't remember...."  
  
Yami Yuugi moved forward to take his hand, stopping when he remembered the spirit's words, quelling another growl so as not to worry Bakura. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're all right."  
  
Bakura sat slowly, rubbing forehead. "I must not be eating enough," he laughed softly in embarrassment. "I haven't been rambling on like and idiot, have I?"  
  
"No, no!" Yami Yuugi assured, genuinely. "And you aren't an idiot at all," he added pointedly.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Arigatou."  
  
"You're welcome," Yami Yuugi smiled.  
  
The paler boy rubbed back of neck, looking embarrassed. "You're always so nice to me." He blushed slightly. "No one else besides you and Yuugi-kun seem to have the patience to deal with someone like me," he said, giving small self depreciating laugh.  
  
Yami Yuugi smiled again. "You aren't a bother. And you don't require a lot of patience. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because I'm always zoning out and forgetting things." He smiled embarrassedly. "Like how I know I was talking to you before, but I can't remember at all what it was about." He rubbed the back of his neck again. "Gomen."  
  
"No, that's all right." Yami Yuugi said kindly. "No need to apologize."  
  
"Was-- was it something important? What we were talking about...?" Bakura's voice sounded unsure.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled sadly. "No, it was nothing." He brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Like I said, don't worry about it." He moved to take Bakura's hand, again stopping.  
  
Bakura blinked at the gesture. "Yuugi-san...?" He looked up with unsure eyes. "Did-- Did I do something wrong...?" He asked meekly.  
  
"No, it wasn't you. It was more my fault then anything," the shorter boy said, clenching his fist at his side.  
  
Bakura looked down, hands folded in his shirt. "Go-- gomen..." He was quiet a moment. "I-- I should go...."  
  
"You don't have to leave on my account, you know," Yami Yuugi stated, watching Bakura's movements, slightly concerned.  
  
"I can read body language, Yuugi-san," the paler boy said softly. "I watch people because I can't be with them..." He walked to the doorway, but hesitated, seeming torn.  
  
Yami Yuugi seemed to come to a conclusion, walking over resolutely and taking Bakura's hand. "That's not it. I'm sorry if I seemed cold," he explained slowly, carefully. "I didn't mean to. I... don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Bakura tensed slightly as if pained by the touch and squeezed Yami Yuugi's hand desperately a moment, free hand on his forehead as if he was trying to steady himself.  
  
Yami Yuugi fought with himself, unsure whether or not to let go of Bakura's hand, not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting to hurt his feelings either. Finally he decided that the latter was safer and lets go of Bakura's hand a little. "Bakura?"  
  
The boy gave a small shaky smile, "I-- I think I need to sit... feel so dizzy all of the sudden..." He slid down to sit on the floor, leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closing.  
  
Yami Yuugi again fought with himself, wanting to explain his actions. "Go ahead, sit down," he said, dropping to the ground beside Bakura.  
  
Bakura gave another small smile, looking up slightly. "Gomen, I guess I should have eaten something today," he laughed softly.  
  
"You should eat more. It sounds like you have these spells pretty often, am I right?" Yami Yuugi asked, tone concerned.  
  
"Not normally this bad," the paler boy smiled slightly. "I normally just space out for a while." He gave a small self deprecating laugh. "I can't even remember if I have eaten today, all of the day's such a blur..."  
  
"The whole day?" *Yami Yuugi asked, questing for an answer.  
  
"Un, "Bakura nodded. "I have a horrible memory, it's amazing I do well in school at all," he laughed at himself sadly, looking down.  
  
"I am sorry, Bakura," Yami Yuugi said, fist clenching even more as he swore under his breath.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Yuugi-san no sei janai yo," he smiled. [It's not Yuugi-san's fault]  
  
Yami Yuugi smiles wryly. "More than you may know," he said briefly, tracing the floor tiles systematically.  
  
The paler boy blinked, looking confused. "Yuugi-san...?"  
  
Yami Yuugi laughed, waving it off. "I'm sorry to sound so cryptic. It's probably best that I don't tell you... and that I stop talking about it... I'm not helping anything."  
  
Bakura blinked again, then looked down. "It's-- it's because of..." he trailed off, putting a hand over were the Ring was under his shirt. "Isn't it, Yuugi-san..."  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "But you shouldn't worry. Really."   
  
Bakura continued to look down. "Gomen... boku no sei..." he said softly before pushing himself up again. "I should go..." he said unhappily, voice depressed.   
  
"You really don't have to go. It's all right," Yami Yuugi stood, following Bakura.   
  
The paler boy shook his head slightly. "If the Ring's active, I'm only putting you in danger by being here..."   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed. "That may be true, but I still worry for you. I don't want you to be hurt."   
  
Bakura smiled sadly. "Knowing that is enough..." he said very softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "Knowing you are safe would be enough for me, and if I have to stay to keep you safe that's what I'll do."   
  
Bakura was still a moment, still smiling sadly. "You're too kind to someone who's just a pawn of someone who wants to destroy you..."   
  
"I wish you weren't though, I wish I could keep you from having to be a 'pawn,'"   
  
Bakura smiled softly. "Shikattanai ne... [it can't be helped.]"   
  
"Maybe not now, but there may come a time when something will change. In you."   
  
"I've tried so many times... all I can do is hope to find a way to save my friends from whatever harm I bring them."   
  
"And I will try to keep that harm from happening, to rid you of its reason," Yami Yuugi said firmly.   
  
Bakura smiled softly. Reaching into his pocket a moment, he pulled out a card and looked at it a moment before placing it down on the table near the door and exiting.   
  
Yami Yuugi walked over to the desk, looking at the card curiously. Seeing what it was, he picked it up, smiling. It was Bakura's Change of Heart card, looking slightly worn and faded, with small folds and rips around the edges. 


	2. Sadness When You Smile

~Chapter 2 ~ Sadness when you Smile ~  
  
Yami Yuugi stood next to a large oak tree, leaning against the side, arms crossed over his chest, thinking.   
  
There was a small motion near by, a small flash of tinted white though the brush.   
  
The sudden motion caught Yami's eye as he was drawn from his train of thought back into reality. He stepped away from the tree gracefully, his expression caught somewhere between confused and troubled.   
  
Bakura was sitting, half slumped, in a low swing, dragging his feet as the momentum of the ropes moved him forward and back in an almost lazy motion. His eyes were closed, head leaning against one of the ropes causing the swaying to twist slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi made his way around the tree, trailing his hand along the trunk, stepping nimbly over the roots. Seeing Bakura, his brow furrowed further as he continued toward the other boy and silently slid into the swing beside him.   
  
The boy didn't look up, or even seem to notice anyone was there, face reflecting a deep exhaustion that contrasted with his normally ever-smiling face he put out when others were around. Only the small motions of his feet gave any indication he was even awake.   
  
Yami Yuugi watched the pale boy curiously for a second, his frustration melting away into concern as he eyed Bakura critically until he deemed to speak. "Bakura-kun?" He asked quietly, leaning against the swing and scuffing one booted toe into the dirt.   
  
The boy startled, eyes blinking open quickly. "Yuu--Yuugi-kun..?" he stammered, sitting up in the swing and instantly putting on a smile. "Gomen, I didn't--" he paused as if just noticing who was next to him. "Yuugi-san...." he trailed off, eyes conflicted, smile fading.   
  
Yami Yuugi watched his companion, judging his reactions. "Don't apologize." He said quietly, trying to catch Bakura's gaze. "It's all right." He reiterated, his tone as comforting as was possible for the spirit.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile, looking down.   
  
"So," Yami Yuugi said, fishing for conversation. "What brings you out here?"   
  
The paler boy was quiet a moment. "I come here to think a lot," he said softly, looking down as the tips of his sneakers dragged in the dirt.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, turning away from Bakura and facing forward, swinging back and forth slightly. "I do as well. The park has a nice atmosphere for contemplation."   
  
"Un," Bakura nodded. "And not many people come to this part of it," he said softly, leaning back on the swing so that he was looking up at the sky. "So it's nice and quiet and no one notices...."   
  
Yami Yuugi listened to the sound of Bakura's voice, noting the peacefulness that lulled over his speech when he spoke of this secluded area, like it was a place of refuge. "It is very nice. And certainly quiet." Yami Yuugi smiles wryly. "That helps in the thinking part."   
  
Bakura gave a small smile, eyes closing as he leaned further back into the sunlight. "It helps to quiet everything in my head..." he said quietly, almost seeming unaware that he was speaking.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked over at Bakura again, sympathy on his face before replying. "I come here to get away from the paparazzi, should that make any sense to you." He said, almost bitterly. "It is something of a sanctuary."   
  
"Un," the paler boy agreed. "I once slept out here... the nice was so nice and the sky was so clear... I didn't want to go home."   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled softly, resisting the urge to push Bakura's pale locks from his face, glad to see the boy in a more peaceable state than the one he found him in. "I would stay out here all night, but I don't think Yuugi would appreciate it as much as I would." He shrugged slightly, following Bakura's gaze, looking up through the leaves, shadows falling on his face.   
  
The boy gave a soft smile. Slowly, his hands began to loosen their grip on the swings ropes.   
  
Yami Yuugi pushed off the ground a little more now, swinging lightly. "I don't want to make him unhappy." He said softly, and unlike Bakura, his grip on the swing tightened.   
  
Bakura's hands let go and his head fell back completely, hair brushing against the ground as the swing drifted.   
  
Yami Yuugi continued to stare at the sky for another long second, finally directing his gaze at the boy beside him once again.   
  
Bakura's eyes were closed in exhaustion again as he slowly seemed to be slipping off the swing.   
  
"Bakura?" Yami Yuugi asked, a note of worry in his voice before his eyes widened and he darted out of his swing, jumping under Bakura to catch him.   
  
The boy made a small sound, eyes opening slightly to look up tiredly at the one who held him.   
  
"Bakura? Yami Yuugi asked, looking down at the boy he was holding.   
  
The boy gave a soft smile. "It's okay, he won't let me die..." he said, voice so quiet to almost be inaudible.   
  
"That's not what matters." Yami Yuugi said, looking down at the boy in his arms. "What matters is why you'd want to do that in the first place." He eyed Bakura concernedly, idly brushing that same lock of hair out of Bakura's face that he had been watching earlier.   
  
"I like the feeling of falling... it's almost like flying but with the promise of a change at the bottom..." the boy again gave a soft smile, eyes closing as he unconsciously leaned towards the touch.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded down at Bakura, his expression still worried, his eyes sad. "I suppose it is." He clutched at Bakura, his heart torn.   
  
"I got a concussion once," the boy continued, voice sounding distant. "I saw Amane... but I couldn't reach her... I kept running and running but I couldn't get to where she was...."   
  
Yami Yuugi watched Bakura, his sad expression deepening, his fingers tightening around the other. "I'm sorry, Bakura." He whispered, absentmindedly running his fingers through Bakura's hair. "I'm sorry." He repeated helplessly, biting his lip.   
  
"If you're so sorry, why don't you get your hands off me?" the boy said harshly, eyes opening to show the narrow glare of Yami no Bakura.   
  
Yami Yuugi grimaced, letting his hands drop to the side. "You again. Will you ever tire of this?" He said, his face icy. "You could have stopped him sooner. Why don't you make yourself useful and see that your host eats every once in a while?" Yami's usual regal nature was abandoned, his earlier struggle coming to light again as he glared at Yami no Bakura.   
  
The boy gave a snort, pushing Yami Yuugi away and sitting up. "So you'd rather I controlled him all the time?" he smirked, tone amused.   
  
"I didn't say that." Yami Yuugi said remorsefully, clenching his fist. "You said you wanted to keep him alive."   
  
"I do. A fall from a swing would hardly kill this body, no matter how frail he tries to make it."   
  
"Yes, but human bodies can only go so long without eating." Yami Yuugi spat out bitterly. "That he would be so... so sad," Yami Yuugi seemed to struggle with words for a moment. "That he would even want to..." He trailed off, planting his fist in the tree beside him.   
  
"Save your lectures for him, Yuugi," Yami Bakura dismissed, looking amused at the other boy's distress.   
  
"I'll lecture whom I please." Yami Yuugi said haughtily, placing his now-injured hand in his lap and staring at the ground despondently.   
  
"So I've noticed," the harsher boy chuckled. "How strongly do you wish my host free of me?"   
  
"For his sake, more than I wish anything else. Powerfully." He added vehemently, wiping his fist off on his pant's leg. "You are the bane of his existence, and thus mine as well."   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled, leaning against the tree behind him nonchalantly. "Then find a way to separate us."   
  
Yami's eyes widened. "What did you say?" He asked, incredulous.   
  
"Get me my own body and you can do whatever you like with his," the former thief smirked. "Although I can't promise to leave him completely alone. The ties the Ring have formed between us are as unbreakable as those that bind you to your host."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked stunned for a second, eyeing the Ring's spirit. "How do you propose I do that? I can't even remember my own name." He said sarcastically, his anger and surprise derailing his thought process completely.   
  
"How you do it is your own concern," the spirit dismissed. "You seem to manage to do whatever you please with your Item, I'm sure you can find a way to grant this."   
  
"And why can't you?" He asked, fiddling with the Puzzle around his neck. "Why do you need my help?" He grinned at that thought.   
  
Yami Bakura gave a chuckle. "You're the one who wants my host to yourself."   
  
"And you have some kind ulterior motive, as usual." Yami Yuugi said, standing up. "Besides, I already told you. It is a matter honor, and honor would not allow me to touch Bakura."   
  
"Yet you touch him all the time. Don't paint yourself the innocent, Yuugi."   
  
"You know what I meant." Yami Yuugi glared at the darker one, his expression icy. "His innocence outweighs mine tenfold and he is worth more than both of us twice over."   
  
"Then it must say something sad to how sullied your soul is," Yami Bakura countered, tone still amused. He rose to his feet, brushing the dirt from his hair and pants.   
  
"And your arrogance will be your undoing." Yami Yuugi near-crooned, his voice silky. "If you want to be free of him, then I'll oblige you. Just remember that when you step away from him your only protection is gone."   
  
The pale haired boy gave a snort. "You cannot undo the connection between us. We will always be as one. This way, I won't have to feel your touch when you take him to your bed."   
  
Yami Yuugi snarled viscously, again slamming his fist into the side of the tree. "What do you have against me that you have to make me more and more villainous every time you open your mouth? I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. Only if he wanted it. But if you keep interfering..." Yami Yuugi said, thinking back to the other day, shaking his head. "That's beside the point."   
  
The harsher boy only chuckled.   
  
"You're twisted." Yami Yuugi said bluntly. "Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of baiting me the way you do?"   
  
"Yes," the other boy responded with humor.   
  
"I thought so." Yami Yuugi said, sounding defeated. "So do you have any brilliant ideas on how to enact your little 'brainstorm'?"   
  
"You're the 'high and mighty Pharaoh,'" Yami Bakura mocked. "I'm sure you can pull some sort of miracle out of thin air. After all, you do it all the time when you duel," he smirked.   
  
"So I'm just supposed to pull something out of thin air." Yami Yuugi said, blinking rapidly. "I see." He looked confused for a second. "Bakura. I challenge you to a duel." He said, eyes hardening.   
  
The other boy chuckled. "State your terms..." he smirked, reaching for his deck.   
  
"If I am the winner of this duel, you will separate from your host, taking on your own form." Yami Yuugi said, reaching into the pouch at his side.   
  
"And if I win, you will surrender your Item to me when I request it and never touch my host again," Yami Bakura smirked confidently.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked taken aback for a second before smirking and nodding. "As you wish. But you will lose."   
  
"Either way, I win," the paler boy replied cockily as he began shuffling his deck.   
  
Yami Yuugi growled and shuffled his own deck, vaguely remembering its latest addition, smiling slightly at the thought before resuming his 'game face'.   
  
Yami Yuugi drew, perhaps for the last time, his eyes widened as he looked down on Bakura's favorite card. The Change of Heart. Was it just him, or did the card look somewhat like Bakura...? He looked up, placing the card in his hand. "I play the Change of Heart." He said solemnly, placing the card on the field and gaining control of his opponent's only monster. "And I gain control of your Death Koala, flipping it to activate it's effect and doing 1600 points of damage to you." He said, the Koala now on his side of the field.   
  
Yami Bakura scowled, glaring at the Change of Heart card. "Yadonushi no tamashi kaado, [my host's soul card]" he near muttered. "How did you get it?"   
  
Yami Yuugi looked at the other, refusing to answer for a second. Finally, "He gave it to me." He pulled another card from his hand. "And now I'll sacrifice your Koala, my Holy Elf, and the Black Magician in order to summon the Magician of Black Chaos." He flipped up the ritual magic card to play his monster and discarded his monsters to the grave.   
  
The harsher boy gave an annoyed sound, arms crossing as he awaited the attack that would end the duel.   
  
"And then, I'll attack you directly, bringing your life points to zero." For some reason, this would normally have been the time for him to add some smart remark or gesture, but he didn't, simply watching the other spirit for a moment.   
  
Yami Bakura looked annoyed briefly, then smirked. "So you win," he chuckled.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "So, I win." He repeated, his trademark triumphant smirk missing from the picture as he continued to stare at the other.   
  
The darkness around them began to fade as the yami no gamespace was banished and Yami Bakura's form began to fade as well, his smirk seeming to linger the longest before he was completely obscured.   
  
Yami Yuugi tensed for a second, his gaze never faltering as he watched the spirit disappear, his own form fading back into reality. He stands perfectly still however, waiting.   
  
When reality reappeared, there were two Bakuras, Yami Bakura standing in front of his former host's unconscious form with a very pleased smirk on his lips. He threaded a finger through the shadowy copy of the Ring that rested on his chest. "His body is now yours to do what you please to, but his soul will always be mine." He threw back his head with a cackle before vanishing completely.   
  
Yami Yuugi ran forward, catching the unconscious figure in his arms, glaring at the ever-fading form of Yami no Bakura. He held Bakura, shaking him gently. "Bakura?"   
  
The boy gave a small tired sound, eyes opening slightly to look blearily up at Yami Yuugi . "Yuu....?" his voice faded before he could complete the name.   
  
Yami Yuugi set him down carefully, leaning over himself, watching Bakura. "Bakura? Can you hear me?" He asked again, trying to get a response.   
  
The boy gave a tired nod. "What....?" he asked faintly.   
  
"Can you sit up?" Yami Yuugi inquired, hands around the other's shoulders, tenderly supporting him, concern in his eyes. "You aren't hurt, are you?"   
  
Bakura leaned into the touch, eyes closing again. A hand went to his shirt, loosely clutching at the fabric over where the Ring was and he gave a small relieved sigh.   
  
Yami Yuugi wrapped his arms fully around the other, content for now that he was safe. He leaned back against the tree behind himself and Bakura, clutching Bakura almost possessively, his expression worn.   
  
The boy gave a contented sigh, melting against the other boy with a tired smile.   
  
"I'm glad you're safe." Yami Yuugi whispered, letting his head rest against the tree trunk and closing his eyes. "Very glad."   
  
"Safe..?" Bakura repeated, voice confused.   
  
Yami's head shot up as he heard Bakura's soft voice, his hands unintentionally tightening around the other. "Yes. Safe." He said, not divulging further, getting lost in a sudden wave of emotion. Emotion, so strange for the spirit, who was usually so stoic. Anger at Bakura's yami, relief that Bakura himself was safe, growing affection for the young one...   
  
The paler boy gave another small smile. "Safe in the arms of my Pharaoh in Shining Puzzle," he laughed tiredly, head resting against Yami Yuugi's chest.   
  
"Yes, safe forever." Yami Yuugi whispered softly, his concern leaving him. Bakura was safe now, or so he told himself. Rather he was safe FOR now. He couldn't let his guard down lest the spirit of the Ring should return. But that wasn't a concern for now, right now all the mattered was Bakura.   
  
"So tired..." Bakura murmured.   
  
"Go ahead and sleep." Yami Yuugi said absentmindedly, playing with a lock of Bakura's hair. "It's okay, I'll be here when you wake up."   
  
"Promise...?" the paler boy asked, looking up to meet the other boy's eyes, a hand loosely clinging to Yami Yuugi's shirt.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, watching Bakura. "I promise. I'll be here. I won't leave." He reassured, covering Bakura's hand with his own.   
  
The boy gave a small relieved smile before his eyes closed once more and he relaxed fully against Yami Yuugi's chest.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled a little, relaxing against the tree himself, his eyes sliding shut every so often as he fought to stay awake.   
  
Yami's eyelids fluttered for a second and he sat up carefully, realizing that Bakura couldn't sleep out in the cold and simultaneously that the tree he was leaning against was becoming uncomfortable. So, as gently as possible, he lifted Bakura into his arms, surprised at how light the taller boy was, starting off across the grassy expanse under the tree, carrying the white-haired one along with him.   
  
Bakura gave a small moan, stirring slightly in his sleep, face tensing.   
  
Yami Yuugi jerked, his face suddenly alert as he turned to face the bed where Bakura lay sleeping.   
  
The boy's hands were tense in the sheets below him and he gave a whimper, tossing his head back and forth.   
  
Yami Yuugi rested one hand on the bedside, leaning over a little and watching Bakura toss and turn, wondering whether or not to wake him. After a moment's deliberation he moved his hand from the bed to Bakura's shoulder shaking gently.   
  
The boy whimpered more, tensing and trying to pull away, curling up slightly.   
  
"Bakura?" Yami Yuugi said softly, shaking him a little more, brow furrowing. "Wake up, Bakura." He said, a little louder this time and more firmly.   
  
The boy whimpered again, sounding almost panicked and pained.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked even more concerned, dropping his hand away from Bakura's arm and staring at him helplessly for a second.   
  
Then, as if he suddenly remembered something, Yami Yuugi leaned over further, carefully sliding into the bed next to Bakura and wrapping his arms around him loosely.   
  
Slowly, the paler boy quieted, relaxing into Yami Yuugi's arms completely, murmuring something unintelligible.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed, relieved. His arms tightened a little and he closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Bakura's hair.   
  
Slowly, the boy's eyes blinked open slightly, looking at his soundings in utter confusion, "Yuugi...san...?" he asked softly, voice muddled.   
  
Yami's arms fell away slowly, reluctantly, as he nodded. "Are you all right?" He asked, watching Bakura blink.   
  
"Where....?" the paler boy asked, looking up to peer blearily at the other boy.   
  
"I brought you home with me." Yami Yuugi explained, idly brushing a lock of hair from Bakura's face. "You're in Yuugi's room."   
  
Bakura almost instinctively leaned towards the small touch, eyes closing again. "Oh..." he said softly, giving a small smile.   
  
"I didn't know if it would be safe to take you home." Yami Yuugi added, a little hastily. He looked away from Bakura for a second, as though he were entranced with a poster on Yuugi's wall, his crimson eyes boring a hole into it.   
  
"Safe...?" Bakura asked, voice confused once more.   
  
"Yes, safe." Yami Yuugi said, trace bitterness lining his voice. "From him." He paused, tearing his eyes away from the wall, back to Bakura, eyeing him questioningly.   
  
"... who...?"   
  
"From him." Yami Yuugi repeated. "From your other." He searched for words.   
  
Bakura blinked again. "I-- I don't understand..."   
  
Yami Yuugi cocked his head to the side, supporting himself on one elbow. "You can't tell?" He asked, his free hand gesturing towards the Ring, if a bit vaguely.   
  
The paler boy put a trembling hand over where the Ring was under his shirt, looking almost frightened.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Yami Yuugi asked, abandoning his prior train of thought, looking only at Bakura's troubled face now. "Are you all right?"   
  
The boy looked down, trying to hide his trembling. "I-- I'm fine...." he stammered. "I-- I should go..." He shakily rose to his feat, still clutching a hand over the Ring.   
  
Yami Yuugi stood up behind Bakura, reaching out and taking his hand. "You aren't fine, that's obvious. Please Bakura, tell me what's wrong." He looked pleading for a second, another part of him eyeing Bakura's shaking hand over the Ring.   
  
"I-- I-- I can't... I can't feel...." Bakura's hand tensed further and he gave a small pained sound, wincing slightly.   
  
Yami's eyes widened, his nostrils flaring slightly as he turned Bakura so that he was facing him, his expression a little wild. "He would have known, wouldn't he?" He said, under his breath, more to himself than any one else. "He must have known." Yami Yuugi looked Bakura in the eyes, trying to control himself, his breath hitching when he saw the pained look on Bakura's face. "Bakura?" He asked, softly.   
  
The boy looked up and tried to give a reassuring smile. "It's-- it's nothing. I-- I should go..." the boy stammered again, hand lowering slightly to cover five small spots of red that were slowly growing on his shirt.   
  
Yami Yuugi followed Bakura's hand, eyes darting along his chest until sharp eyes caught sight of flecks of red. "Bakura, you're hurt." He said, his voice detached, but not uncaring as he stepped closer to the boy in front of him, still holding his hand.   
  
Bakura shook his head, trying to pull away. "It's nothing," he repeated, trying to cover the spot better.   
  
Yami Yuugi only gripped his hand tighter, worry once again marring his features. "Please Bakura, I'm trying to help." He said, pleading tone returning. "I don't like to see you hurt." He reached for the hand still covering Bakura's shirt. "Please." He reiterated, squeezing his hand reassuringly.   
  
The paler boy began to tremble slightly. "It's really nothing, I just-- it was an accident, it's nothing!" he protested.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "I believe you, but that doesn't mean that you aren't hurt. You still need to be taken care of." His words are soothing, carrying an underlying message of comfort in them. "Will you let me take care of you?" He asked, taking another step towards the trembling boy.   
  
Bakura looked utterly torn, hand tensing further over the cloth that covered the Ring.   
  
Yami Yuugi let go of Bakura's hands, standing in front of him, his expression hard to read. "Are you waiting for something?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
Bakura paled slightly and took a trembling step back, giving a small panicked whimper.   
  
Yami's hands fell to his sides as soon as they rose, his feet unconsciously following Bakura as he stepped forward. "He won't hurt you any more." He said, his expression kind. "But he won't help you any more either." He added, catching Bakura's eye. "You have to put your trust in something else."   
  
"I-- I don't understand," Bakura stammered, voice shaking. "What-- what did you do?"   
  
"I'm sorry." Yami Yuugi said, feeling a twinge of regret now for his actions, betrayal seeping in as well. "I thought you would have noticed by now. His spirit no longer resides within you."   
  
Bakura stared in utter shock. "U--uso..."[a lie] he whispered, voice trembling as he clutched at the Ring. "The Ring's still with me! He can't-- can't have left...." his voice cracked to a near soundless whisper.   
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head mournfully. "We dueled, I won. He left." He said shortly. "He has his own form now." 'I thought I was helping you', his heart screamed. He directed his gaze at the floor, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry." He said again, as if it would fix things, as if he hoped it would.   
  
"You-- You made him leave....?"   
  
Yami Yuugi shut his eyes, blocking everything from sight, his breathing growing louder in his ears. "The conditions of the game were met. That's all." He said, sadness tingeing his voice. "I'm sorry." He repeated for the third time.   
  
Bakura made a small choking sound, burying his face in his hands as he slid to the floor, curling up.   
  
In a jolt, Yami Yuugi sank to his knees, sympathy written all over his face. "I am sorry, Bakura. I was rash in my decision, I didn't stop to think... about what this might mean to you." He balled his hands into fists, anguish now joining in his expression. "I wish I could help you. Somehow." He sounded hopeless then, watching his hands in his lap.   
  
Bakura didn't seem to hear, rocking back and forth, whispering something Yami Yuugi couldn't hear.   
  
"Bakura?" Yami Yuugi asked, looking up at the sound of his voice. "Bakura, are you all right?"   
  
The boy just continued rocking, whispers sounding more and more like choked begging.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked pained for a second before hesitantly crawling forward until he was right beside Bakura, slowly reaching up with one hand and resting it on Bakura's shoulder.   
  
The boy looked up, eyes tear stained and pleading.   
  
Yami Yuugi leaned forward, carefully wrapping his arms around Bakura, whispering in his ear. "I'm so sorry." Over and over again, his normally composed nature slipping away for a second in favor of comforting this person who was becoming more and more precious to him the more he became involved with him.   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide a brief moment before he buried his face in Yami Yuugi's chest, breaking down into muffled sobs as he clung to the other boy.   
  
Yami Yuugi allowed the boy to rest against him, whispering encouragingly in his ear and running his fingers through his hair. "It's okay." He said repeatedly, his face sad.   
  
Slowly, Bakura's sobbing quieted to small sniffles.   
  
Yami Yuugi continued to run his fingers through Bakura's hair, even after he stilled, crooning softly against his ear.   
  
The paler boy relaxed slightly, hands still clinging to Yami Yuugi's shirt as the smaller boy's voice soothed him.   
  
Yami Yuugi was content to hold Bakura for a while, his body relaxing against the other boy. His worry still lingered at the back of his mind, waiting for him to give it another thought, but he was, again, content to ignore it.   
  
"He has to come back, doesn't he...?" Bakura asked in a small voice. "I-- I still have the Ring.... he has to come back..."   
  
"Well, yes, I suppose so." Yami Yuugi said, drawn from his stupor. "He isn't gone forever."   
  
"Gomen.. I-- I know he doesn't like you and you don't like him, but--" Bakura's hands tensed again. "Everyone always leaves... I'm so afraid of being alone..."   
  
Yami Yuugi clutched at Bakura desperately. "I won't leave you. I thought... I thought he was hurting you. I'm sorry for that. I didn't want to be the one hurting you." He paused. "I want you to be able to trust me."   
  
The paler boy said nothing, hands moving slowly to be hugging Yami Yuugi in return without letting go of his shirt, as if afraid the shorter boy would vanish if he did so.   
  
"I promise I won't leave you." He assured, resting one hand on Bakura's head, tilting his head back to look at him. "Unless it is what you want." He added softly.   
  
"No!" Bakura's voice held a taint of panic as he looked up. "Don't leave..." he near begged.   
  
"If you don't want me to, I won't." Yami Yuugi said firmly. "No matter what."   
  
The paler boy gave a relieved smile.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled as well. "Will you be all right?" He asked softly.   
  
The boy hesitated, then gave a small nod. "Gomen, I-- I didn't mean to break down on you like that," he gave an embarrassed smile. "It-- it just feels like my soul's been torn in half..."   
  
"It's okay, I understand." Yami Yuugi nodded, arms loosening around the boy as he gave a relieved sigh. "I'm glad." He said, indicating his happiness that Bakura was all right.   
  
Bakura gave him a confused and slightly hurt look.   
  
"I mean, I'm glad you're going to be all right." He said, hastily repairing his mis-speech.   
  
Bakura gave a small embarrassed laugh. "Gomen, I thought you meant..." he trailed off. "Gomen."   
  
"I'm sorry, that was my fault." Yami Yuugi smiled, embarrassed with himself. "I should have said."   
  
The paler boy smiled slightly. "Yuugi-san no sei ja nai," he said softly.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you." He pointed at Bakura's face. "I don't want to hurt your feelings." His hand moved to Bakura's chest, finger resting over his heart. "I want to keep you safe," he emphasized.   
  
Bakura nearly melted at the words, smiling warmly.   
  
"And," he added, mock reproach in his voice. "I want to keep you healthy." He said, playfulness skirting the edge of his voice. "You should sleep more. Eat more." He shook a finger at Bakura.   
  
The boy looked down with an embarrassed smile.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled genuinely. "Bakura..." he began, trailing of and shaking his head. "Never mind."   
  
"Nani...?" Bakura pushed gently.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked at Bakura, blinking. "It's nothing." He said dismissive. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked, curtsey invading their interlude.   
  
The thinner boy shook his head slightly. "I'm fine," he smiled slightly.   
  
"You're scrawny." Yami Yuugi said appraisingly. "And you've been asleep for a long time, besides going through a physically trying ordeal. You need to eat." He eyed Bakura, his tone bordering on stern, but managing to stay gentle for the most part.   
  
"How long was I asleep...?"   
  
"A long time." Yami Yuugi said, thinking. "According to Yuugi, 18 hours." He looked at Bakura pointedly. "Long enough."   
  
"Gomen, I must have worried you and Yuugi-kun," Bakura looked down, tone apologetic.   
  
"It's all right." Yami Yuugi replied, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "You aren't any trouble." He said sincerely. "But you must be hungry, surely?" He asked again.   
  
Bakura shook his head.   
  
Yami Yuugi eyed him, still suspicious, but he finally shrugged. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked politely.   
  
The paler boy shook his head again. "I probably should have my meds," he laughed slightly. "If it's been that long, no wonder I made an idiot of myself crying..."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded cautiously. "You're right. Maybe you should go home and get those." He indicated with a wave of his hand. "And you did not make an idiot of yourself."   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Arigatou... for everything," he said softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, admiration in his eyes. "It was my pleasure." He said, smiling slightly as well and closing his eyes.   
  
"I feel bad for poor Yuugi-kun," Bakura laughed softly. "He hasn't been able to do anything because of me..."   
  
Yami Yuugi smirked and shook his head. "I'm sure he doesn't mind."   
  
Bakura was still a moment more before slowly and reluctantly pulling away.   
  
Yami Yuugi dropped his hands from around Bakura, nodding and standing. "Go home, freshen up." Yami Yuugi said, suggesting.   
  
Bakura gave a smile, nodding. "I probably still have dirt in my hair," he laughed softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi grinned. "A little." He said, reaching up to brush nonexistent dirt from Bakura's snowy locks.   
  
The paler boy blushed lightly, still smiling. "Apologize to Yuugi-kun for me for messing up his bed," he requested before heading for the doorway. He hesitated a moment, looking back at Yami Yuugi Yuugi a moment before leaving.   
  
Yami Yuugi watched Bakura leave, feeling like he should follow him or something, his feet still rooted to the ground by Bakura's last smile.   
  
----  
  
AN: Mild smut starts next chapter. Whoo. And Death Koala is an actual card. I have three. *grins* It's just not been relased in the US version of the game yet, I beleive.  
  
Feed the feedback junkies and review please! Wanna know if this is worth continuing to post here or not. [cause if noones reading it, why bother, right? *shrugs*] 


	3. Hurt

~Chapter 3 ~ Hurt ~  
  
Yami Yuugi crossed his arms, leaning against a tree, watching the population of Domino High mill around the courtyard, some talking to their friends, some getting ready to go home. All but one. Bakura. He assessed the pale, paler now, boy. He was moving slowly, his eyes half lidded, carrying his schoolbag in his right hand instead of his left as he usually did, periodically moving to switch it to his left and pausing with a wince. He had avoided gym class, claiming a pulled muscle and had been favoring his left arm the entire day, barely moving it.   
  
Yami Yuugi choked back a snarl. There could only be one reason for this behavior.   
  
Yami Yuugi pushed away from the tree, meandering through the crowd of students standing nearby the wall Bakura had stopped to rest against. He made his way past a few more people, finally standing in front of Bakura. "Hello, Bakura." He said, keeping his voice light. "How are you?"   
  
The boy looked up and gave a smile. "Aa, Yuugi-san, konnichiwa," he said cheerfully.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked the boy over, his face hardening a bit. "You're very good at that, you know." He said, his gaze even.   
  
Bakura blinked a few times in confusion. "Yuugi-san...?" he asked, voice mildly worried.   
  
"Showing your best face first, I mean." He clarified, stern face softening slightly. "How are you, Bakura?" He asked again.   
  
The boy looked embarrassed a moment. "A bit tired," he admitted.   
  
"Hmm." Yami Yuugi offered briefly. "And?"   
  
Bakura blinked at him.   
  
"Your arm, for one. How did you hurt it?" He asked, point blank.   
  
The paler then usual boy gave another embarrassed smile. "I tried to cook when I was tired," he explained.   
  
Yami Yuugi crossed his arms. "You're good at that too." He said flatly.   
  
Bakura blinked again. "At cooking?" he asked, voice confused.   
  
"No, at coming up with acceptable excuses for your injuries." He sighed. "Bakura, please. I want to help you." He repeated, yet again. "How did you hurt your arm?"   
  
"It's not an excuse," Bakura smiled. "It was a frying pan."   
  
Yami Yuugi paused for a second, watching Bakura. "What were you cooking?" He asked, again, eyeing the taller boy.   
  
"Nothing specific, kind of a hodgepodge of leftovers really," Bakura gave a small laugh.   
  
"I see." Yami Yuugi said, still unsatisfied. "What did you do after that?"   
  
"My homework," Bakura smiled. "Are you always this nosey?" he teased lightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi smirked a little. "If I feel the need to be, yes. What subjects did you have homework in?"   
  
"The same ones Yuugi-kun did, we have the same classes," Bakura smiled.   
  
"Yuugi didn't really tell me what homework he had. Care to enlighten me?" Yami Yuugi smiled as well, watching Bakura switch his bag from one hand to the other... again.   
  
Bakura began listing subjects. "I didn't get to finish most of them," he lamented. "But since I told the teacher I was sick over the weekend she wasn't to mad at me," he smiled as he began walking.   
  
Yami Yuugi fell into step beside him. "May I walk with you?" He asked when Bakura finished. "That was nice of her." He said, in reference to the teacher's leniency.   
  
"Un. She tends to feel sorry for me ever since she tried to call my dad," the boy smiled sadly.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked curious for a second. "And what happened then?"   
  
"I told her he was dead and she apologized for five minutes. She didn't notice it on my school records," Bakura gave another sad smile.   
  
"Foolish woman." Yami Yuugi said, a little bitterly, slowing down to keep pace with Bakura. "I know you didn't hurt your leg while cooking, how did that happen?" He said, changing tacks quickly.   
  
"Eh?" Bakura blinked a moment before realizing he was near limping. "Aa, when I tried to catch the pan I lost my balance," he explained with embarrassment. "I made such a mess, it took almost a half and hour to clean everything up."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded again, more slowly this time. "I see. So what did you eat if you spilled all the food on the floor, eh?" He asked, playfulness in his tone.   
  
"TV dinner," Bakura admitted, blushing slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled. "I see." He looked admiringly at Bakura for a second before turning away, slipping his hands into his pockets.   
  
"Yuugi-san?" Bakura blinked.   
  
"I don't want to sound distrustful, but I don't entirely believe you." Yami Yuugi said, slowly.   
  
Bakura gave a small sad smile.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed and continued. "Care to explain why you're so pale, even after having so much sleep and eating? I would think that would make you less, not more."   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh. "I'm always pale, Yuugi-san," he smiled softly.   
  
"Yes, but you're very pale today." He pointed out, reaching over to take Bakura's case from his hand. "If you're hurt, I can carry this for you." He said, looking for a second at Bakura's arm.   
  
"Aa, arigatou," Bakura smiled happily with a small blush..   
  
"You're welcome." Yami Yuugi said gracefully, nodding his head. "So, you want to talk about it, or are we going to discuss your dinner some more?"   
  
Bakura blinked. "About what?"   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed, almost exasperatedly. "I'm concerned for you. That's all."   
  
The paler boy gave a soft smile. "Arigatou.... demo, boku wa daijoubu yo," [thanks.... but, I'm fine!] he near beamed.   
  
"If you say so. But keep in mind that I don't totally believe you." Yami Yuugi said, smiling himself a little bit.   
  
"That's because you're used to dealing with the Ring," Bakura smiled knowingly.   
  
"That may be so," Yami Yuugi said, his expression wistful for a second. "But old habits die hard, and are never truly forgotten."   
  
Bakura gave a small nod, stopping in front of his apartment building. "Arigatou, Yuugi-san," he smiled, reaching for his case.   
  
Yami Yuugi moved the case out of reach. "Will you be all right? Do you want me to come up with you?" He asked, suspicion in his tone again.   
  
"I'll be fine," Bakura smiled. "There's an elevator."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slightly. "That wasn't what I was talking about. Maybe I should come with you anyway."   
  
"What were you talking about then? And it's going to take me most of the night to catch up on the homework I didn't get to finish up last night."   
  
"Oh, okay." Yami Yuugi said, suddenly meek, as he handed Bakura his case. "And it doesn't really matter." He shrugged. "Have a nice day, Bakura."   
  
Bakura smiled. "Maybe I'll come over after I get some of my work done...?" he suggested.   
  
Yami's eyebrow raised, as he half-turned toward Bakura again. "That would be nice." He said softly, turning away again.   
  
Bakura watched the shorter boy leave with a soft smile before heading inside.   
  
"Yuugi!" Yuugi's grandfather's voice called from down stairs. "Bakura-kun's here to see you!"   
  
"I'm coming!" Yuugi called from the top of the stairs, nearly tripping over a pair of pants in the hall. "I'll learn to pickup after myself one of these days." He muttered to himself, walking downstairs into the hallway. "Bakura-kun?"   
  
Bakura stood in the entry wearing a layered long-sleeved shirt and looked up to smile at his shorter friend. "Konbanwa, Yuugi-kun. I hope you don't mind that I didn't call before coming over, I couldn't find your number," he smiled embarrassedly.   
  
Yuugi smiled hugely. "No, not at all. I heard you might be coming over anyway." He cradled the Puzzle in one hand.   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh, slowly heading up the stairs with a slight wince. "Sorry about this weekend, I know I took up a lot of his time so you didn't have much," he apologized.   
  
"Oh, it's all right." Yuugi dismissed Bakura's apology. "I didn't mind. You needed his time." Yuugi did not fail to notice Bakura's limping, and he made sure to walk ahead of Bakura, opening the door to his room before Bakura could get there himself, grabbing the pants from the floor on the way down the hall.   
  
"Arigatou," Bakura thanked. "Is it alright if I sit...?" he asked nodding towards Yuugi's bed.   
  
Yuugi smiled again. "Go ahead." He threw the pants in the hamper, closing the door behind them.   
  
Bakura carefully sat on the edge of the bed, giving a small relieved sigh before cradling his left arm across his lap.   
  
Yuugi blinked for a second, apparently in debate with himself... or maybe more than just himself.   
  
"Ne, Yuugi-kun?" Bakura asked after a moment.   
  
Yuugi looked up, seeming a little startled. "Oh, I'm sorry." He grinned and scratched his head embarrassedly. "Just thinking... did you want to talk to..." He trailed off, pointing at the Puzzle.   
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "Un, demo... I wanted to ask you first.... if you minded that I--" the paler boy's blush deepened slightly.   
  
"Yes, Bakura-kun?" Yuugi blinked, rather innocently. "What is it?"   
  
Bakura fidgeted slightly. "Mou hitori no Yuugi-kun ga... suki..." he admitted, not meeting the other boy's eyes.   
  
Yuugi grinned. "Oh no, Bakura-kun. I don't mind at all." He giggled a little. "Why would I mind? You're a very nice person."   
  
Bakura blushed again, looking embarrassed.   
  
Yuugi smiled. "What? You are." He said firmly. "Mou hitori no boku has good taste." He winked at this last statement.   
  
Bakura's blush deepened further and he gave a small smile.   
  
"But, if you wanted to talk to him, that's all right with me." Yuugi added, leaning over to look Bakura in the eye.   
  
"Gomen," Bakura smiled, blush faded slightly, but still there.   
  
Yuugi laughed lightly. "No need to apologize." He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again they were a deep crimson color, his height altering slightly and his hair changing shape. "Bakura?" Yami Yuugi asked, looking at the boy on the bed.   
  
"Yuugi-san," Bakura smiled, still blushing. "Konbanwa."   
  
Yami Yuugi waved slightly in greeting, joining Bakura on the bed. "Good evening to you as well. How are you?" He asked, his gaze penetrating.   
  
The paler boy's blush deepened a bit more at the closeness. "Not too bad. I got half of the word done so I decided to take a break to come see you," he said shyly.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled, taking Bakura's hand in his gently. "That's good. I'm glad you came." He said sincerely.   
  
Bakura smiled, left hand carefully squeezing Yami Yuugi's hand weakly. "Me too. I-- I like spending time with you."   
  
Yami Yuugi intertwined their fingers carefully, watching Bakura. "I do as well, very much so." He seemed to draw closer for a second.   
  
Bakura blushed slightly once more, looking down slightly, fingers moving stiffly.   
  
Yami Yuugi blinked, red tinting his cheeks for a second before he drew back a bit, his gaze following Bakura's. "Are you sure your hand is all right?" He lifted Bakura's hand gently to examine it closer.   
  
"It'll be fine," Bakura insisted, shifting his right hand to tug slightly on the buttoned cuff of the over shirt and the tight sleeve of the shirt underneath.   
  
"Are you sure? It looks swollen." Yami Yuugi reached over with his other hand to pull his sleeve up.   
  
"It's because of the bruises," Bakura said quickly, holding the sleeves down with his right hand. "It looks ugly, the oil was hot when I dropped the pan."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded a little. "Oh, okay." He removed the hand that had been pulling on Bakura's shirtsleeve. "If you insist." He said, suspicions still lingering in the back of his mind.   
  
The paler boy gave a small relieved smile. "So," he began, looking as if he wanted to change the subject but not knowing to what.   
  
"You said you got most of your work finished?" Yami Yuugi said, scooting closer to Bakura subtly.   
  
"About half," the boy smiled. "I don't think I'm going to do very well this unit," he laughed in a slightly self deprecating way.   
  
"I'm sure you'll do all right. I don't know, but you could ask Yuugi." Yami Yuugi said, trying to be helpful.   
  
Bakura gave a soft laugh. "Normally I help Yuugi-kun with his studying," he smiled.   
  
Yami Yuugi gave a wry smile. "It was just a suggestion. I would help you, but..." He trailed off, shrugging helplessly. "I don't really know how good Yuugi is in comparison to you."   
  
"Yuugi-kun's just always so busy with dueling and you and Jounouchi," Bakura smiled. "He's probably smarter then me." He gave a small laugh. "Anzu-chan always says that the only reason Yuugi-kun's grades are so poor is because of Jounouchi-kun."   
  
"Is that so?" Yami Yuugi grinned, amused. "Yuugi does need to spend more time studying." He agreed, setting Bakura's hand in his lap and watching him, thoroughly engrossed in what Bakura was saying, as if it were the most important thing on earth.   
  
The paler boy blushed slightly at the position Yami Yuugi had placed his hand and shifted slightly to face him, taking care not to move his arm much.   
  
"He really does..." Yami Yuugi said, his voice growing small as he continued to stare into Bakura's eyes.   
  
Bakura's blush deepened and he lowered his eyes shyly from the other boy's gaze.   
  
Yami Yuugi used his free hand to take Bakura's chin, lifting it slightly so their eyes met, leaning over him, his eyes sliding shut as he brought their lips together softly.   
  
The paler boy melted into the kiss, eyes closing blissfully.   
  
Yami Yuugi rubbed his thumb over Bakura's hand gently, the hand on Bakura's chin moving up to stroke his cheek as the kiss deepened somewhat.   
  
Bakura's lips parted slightly as he responded, face heating up slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi melted into the kiss, more so, his tongue darting out for a second to caress Bakura's lips before he pulled away slightly, breathing quickened. "I'm sorry..." He said, breathlessly. "I shouldn't have..."   
  
Bakura shook his head slightly with a blissful smile. "Ii yo," he assured, leaning forward to resume the kiss.   
  
Yami's eyes widened for a second before sliding shut again, his expression blissful. He leaned into Bakura, his actions a little clumsy as he tried to keep from falling over into Bakura's lap, still holding his hand.   
  
The paler boy's hand curled stiffly around Yami Yuugi's as he deepened the kiss, lips parting once more.   
  
Yami Yuugi slid his tongue inside Bakura's mouth, pressing against him while moving his hand out of the way, settling it and his own hand, gently on the bed beside them.   
  
The paler boy gave a soft sound against the other boy's mouth, his eyes closing.   
  
Yami Yuugi lurched forward a bit at Bakura's tiny outburst, sighing himself. He leaned into the kiss, now almost hungrily.   
  
Bakura returned the intensity, reaching up with his right hand to caress the side of Yami Yuugi's face.   
  
He gave a small squeak as he lost his balance and the pair fell backwards onto the bed and blushed deeply.   
  
Yami Yuugi seemed to take no visible notice, continuing to kiss Bakura, strong hands enveloping the pale boy's face.   
  
Bakura swiftly relaxed into the kiss again, injured arm laying out of the way as he tangled his right hand in Yami Yuugi's hair again.   
  
Yami Yuugi straddled Bakura' slim hips, gaining leverage against the bed and pulling back a little to suck on the pale boy's upper lip, enjoying the feel of Bakura's hand in his hair.   
  
Bakura gasped, blushing deeply as Yami Yuugi pressed against him and gave a small moan, hand tensing slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi pulled back a little, opening his eyes to look down at the other boy. "Bakura?" He asked, his lips still mere centimeters from Bakura's, his expression caught between bliss and surprise, concern in the mix somewhere.   
  
The paler boy gave a breathless smile, face flushed.   
  
Yami Yuugi took this to mean that he was all right, leaning down once more, kissing Bakura again, his hands idly roving down Bakura's body.   
  
Bakura gave a small moan, arching at the touch.   
  
Yami Yuugi again took this to mean that he was doing the right thing, his hands fingering the hem of Bakura's shirt gingerly as his lips trailed down Bakura's jaw slowly.   
  
Bakura arched again, head moving to show more of his neck, the collar of his shirt falling aside to show the edge of an round bruise.   
  
Yami's eyes widen a little, but he ignored it for the moment, slender hands sliding gently under Bakura's shirt, even as he continued to stare at the mark on Bakura's neck, his thoughts racing.   
  
The paler boy made small sounds, murmuring positively as he lost himself in the other boy's touch.   
  
Yami Yuugi turned away from that side of Bakura's face, closing his eyes once more, hands beginning to push on the edges of Bakura's shirt, fingertips trailing over pale skin.   
  
Bakura arched slightly, lips parting, pale face flushed as he ran his right hand across Yami Yuugi's back.   
  
Yami Yuugi took this opportunity to reclaim Bakura's lips, pushing his shirt up even further now, making a low noise in the back of his throat when he felt Bakura's hand skirting down his back.   
  
Almost unconsciously, Bakura's left hand moved to loosely cover the now exposed tips of the Sennen Ring as well as the small wounds and faded scars under them.   
  
Yami's hand met Bakura's, fingers dancing over the other boy's skin. He leaned over Bakura, whispering in his ear. "You're very good at that." He said, softly, nuzzling against him, his expression troubled.   
  
The pale boy made a questioning sound, eyes opening partly to look at the other boy.   
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head against Bakura slowly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, removing his hand and turning his head to kiss Bakura again, gently.   
  
"Yuugi-san...?" Bakura asked, voice confused.   
  
"I'm sorry for you." He repeated, rubbing his cheek against Bakura's. "I don't know any other way to help you, but I am sorry for you." His voice sounded tired, a little strained.   
  
"I-- I don't understand..."   
  
Yami Yuugi continued to hover over Bakura, trailing his fingertips over the wounds on his chest for a second. "I'm sorry you have... had to hurt." He said, sorrowful. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you then, because I wanted to, because I care." He paused. "And I'm sorry because I can't find any other way to make it up to you.   
  
"It doesn't matter," the paler boy replied. "There wasn't anything you could have done and those aren't the scars that brought me pain."   
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head, blonde locks brushing his face. "It does matter. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I want to stop you from hurting." He traced his fingers gently over the scars and the new wound. "They bring me pain. Because they hurt you at one point." He whispered against Bakura's neck, his voice catching.   
  
The paler boy's eyelids fluttered slightly at the other boy's breath. "I never felt that pain," he said softly. "It never hurt."   
  
Yami Yuugi kissed him again, trailing up his jaw. "There are other places that hurt, isn't that right?" His hand drifted further up, one hand coming to rest above Bakura's heart as the other pushed Bakura's over shirt from his shoulders.   
  
The paler boy's breath caught slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi pushed the over shirt down, away from his body, tugging on Bakura's shirt as if urging him to sit up so he can remove it completely.   
  
"Don't--" Bakura put his hands over his shirt, breath coming quietly in a mild panic.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked startled, pulling away again, looking down at Bakura's wide eyes. "Why?" He asked simply, his tone curious, not irritated.   
  
"I--" The paler boy hesitated a moment. "I don't want...." he trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.   
  
Yami Yuugi seemed to diminish for a second. "I understand. It's all right." He drew away, sitting up. "You could have told me about it sooner, you know." He said, voice slightly bitter.   
  
The paler boy blinked, expression confused and hurt. "Yuugi-san....?"   
  
"I understand if you don't want to do this now. I understand if you don't want to do this with me, ever." He sighed. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me, but it's all right."   
  
Bakura blinked again, expression the same. "I don't understand, I-- I just don't want you taking off my shirt..."   
  
Yami Yuugi blinked in shock. "Oh. What about..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, my misunderstanding. As laughable as that is."   
  
The paler boy just continued looking confused. "Yuugi-san....?"   
  
Yami Yuugi reached over, one hand pulling down on Bakura's collar. "It's okay, Bakura." He said, trying to soothe the younger boy. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Maybe we're not ready...." The paler boy looked up at the ceiling. "Everything's been happening so fast...."   
  
"You're probably right." Yami Yuugi said, stroking Bakura's arm soothingly.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Gomen," he said softly.   
  
You don't have to be sorry. There isn't any reason to be." Yami Yuugi said, tone comforting. "We... don't really have anything figured out right now anyway." He added, an overlay of reluctance lacing his voice.   
  
"Figured out...?"   
  
"Well, I mean, we haven't really talked about this." Yami Yuugi said, nervousness creeping into his words as he continued to move his hand up and down gently. "Maybe I'm assuming there is something to talk about..."   
  
"Like what?" the paler boy asked, shifting to be closer to the other boy.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled at the closeness. "Like this." He said, indicating the two of them. "Like us," he said, pausing. "The two of us."   
  
"What about...?" Bakura's voice was a bit nervous and his fingers reached out to take hold of the leather of Yami Yuugi's pants.   
  
"Well, what am I to you, Bakura?" Yami Yuugi asked warily, eyes on Bakura.   
  
The boy tried to smile back as if nothing was wrong, but worry showed through. "You're my Pharaoh in shining Puzzle," he joked softly. "Suki na hito yo..." [person I like/love]   
  
Yami Yuugi let out the breath he was holding in. "And you are... my damsel in not-so-distress." He smiled, relief in his eyes. "I wanted to ask..." He said, by way of explanation. "I wanted to be sure it was all right with you."   
  
"That it was alright? Us being together...?" Bakura smiled.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "Yes, that is what I meant." He looked more relieved now, lying down to relax against Bakura.   
  
The paler boy gave a small smile. "I asked Yuugi-kun if it would be okay and he was fine with it, why wouldn't it be okay?"   
  
"I don't know." Yami Yuugi said, smiling openly now. "I just felt I had to ask. I didn't want to step over my boundaries." He said, serious for a moment. "I didn't want to hurt you." He near-whispered, tone soft.   
  
"I know you wouldn't hurt me," Bakura smiled, shifting once more to be snuggling against the shorter boy, eyes closing slightly.   
  
"Not on purpose." Yami Yuugi amended slightly. "I'm afraid I might have done so unintentionally..." He trailed off, resting beside Bakura a bit leisurely.   
  
"How?"   
  
Yami Yuugi looked wistful for a second. "I acted rashly, and I am sorry." He paused. "I didn't meant to hurt you, to take away something close to you."   
  
The paler boy turned to smile up at Yami Yuugi . "It's okay," he assured, reaching up to caress the side of the shorter boy's face.   
  
Yami Yuugi leaned into the simple touch, eyes closed. "Thank you." He whispered.   
  
Bakura leaned up and gently touched his lips to Yami Yuugi's.   
  
Yami Yuugi tenderly returned the kiss, his expression relaxing as he tucked one hand behind Bakura's neck, drawing him closer.   
  
The pale boy's lips parted slightly in invitation as he melted into the kiss, making a soft appreciative sound.   
  
Yami, once again, gently pushed his tongue past Bakura's lips, making a low noise in the back of his throat, his hand tilting Bakura head towards his.   
  
The paler boy's eyes closed, hand gently trailing down Yami Yuugi's cheek to trace the line of the boy's collar, finger tips dipping under the edges of the leather.   
  
This action caused Yami Yuugi to shiver lightly, his grip on Bakura tightening slightly even as he forced himself to keep his hands loose, so as not to hurt Bakura.   
  
Bakura smiled against the kiss and shakily reached up with his injured arm to undo the buckle of the collar while his fingers continued toying with the flesh of Yami Yuugi's neck around the leather.   
  
Yami Yuugi caught Bakura's hand with the hand he himself had free, gently rubbing his fingers against the pale skin, drawing his hand away from the collar a little. He continued to kiss Bakura, biting gently at his bottom lip.   
  
Bakura tensed slightly, expression pained a moment as he moved his free hand to support his wrist.   
  
Yami Yuugi dipped his head a little in a soothing action, rubbing their noses together briefly and gently cradling Bakura's hand, in his, against his chest.   
  
Breath accelerated slightly, Bakura pulled away, cradling his arm to his chest, eyes pained.   
  
Yami Yuugi blinked, pulling away from Bakura a little, a bit breathless. "Your arm?" He asked, running his fingers over Bakura's arm, gently. "Bakura?" He said, hand catching on Bakura's sleeve.   
  
"Go--gomen, I shouldn't have used it," he smiled, voice slightly shaky. "Can-- is-- is it alright if I use your bathroom?"   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "Of course. It's right through there." He indicated, pointing in the direction of the bathroom. "Will you be all right?"   
  
"Un!" Bakura assured, getting to his feet, still tightly holding his wrist to his shirt. He gave a small embarrassed smile, tugging his shirt down again before exiting the room.   
  
Yami Yuugi watched Bakura leave, his mind in turmoil. It seemed obvious now that Bakura sported not a burn, but something more serious. He clenched his fist, shaking his head once before standing up.   
  
---  
  
In the next chapter of the Soap Opera: What is Bakura hiding? And what really happened to his arm? How does Yuugi feel about his yami's actions with his friend? The answers to this, and more nookie in the next installment of the Yuugi & Bakura Soap Opera! [Fran: Ooh yeah. Cheeze. Heh. :)]  
  
------  
  
AN from Fran:  
  
Heh, so smut is the magic word, eh? ;) Then you'll all be happy to know there's more of it next chapter. :) And an almost seme Bakura-kun. (muwaHA.)  
  
Anime-fan Meepa: Happy life? In a soap opera? *smiles* But yeah, Bakura needs snuggling. *has YY huggle him*  
  
Bakuraluva: You coudl always read it aloud to them. *grins*  
  
-----  
  
AN from Mayhem:  
  
*waves* Oy, its chapter three already? *blinkblink* Well... okay... enjoy reading everyone. *dazed expression* Le whee!  
  
----  
  
Feed the feedback junkies and review please! 


	4. In Your Arms

Warning: mild blood, talk of suicide, mild smut.  
  
~Chapter 4 ~ In Your Arms  
  
The pale boy quietly shut the bathroom door behind him and locked it before giving a small relieved exhale. Carefully he pealed off his shirt and look at the mass of band aids covering the slit in is arm. He grimacing, seeing the blood that was starting to seep through a few of them and carefully pulled them off, pressing a piece of toilet paper to the wound to stop the bleeding.   
  
Meanwhile, Yami Yuugi seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion, unclenching his fist and following Bakura. He stopped outside of the bathroom door, hand poised to knock before dropping his hand and testing the knob.   
  
Finding it to be unlocked, and vaguely remembering that the lock was broken, he pushed the door open slowly and gently, taking one cautious step inside.   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide in a panic and he quickly turned away, pressing his arm to his chest, breath coming fast. "Yuu--Yuugi-san...!" he exclaimed, voice shaking. "I-- I though I'd locked the door, why--- why are you...?!"   
  
Yami's eyes widened as he caught sight of Bakura's arm, seemingly not hearing what Bakura was saying. He strode over to Bakura, gently taking him by his shoulders and turning him around. "Bakura, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, using the same pleading tone he had earlier. "You're hurt..." His eyes shone, sadness reflecting from their crimson depths as he reached for Bakura's arm.   
  
The paler boy trebled, clutching his arm to his chest even tighter, trying to hide it. "No! It-- it's nothing, don't--"   
  
"Bakura," Yami Yuugi said, gently pushing him down so he was sitting on the toilet and kneeling beside him. "It's not nothing. Let me see." He gently pulled Bakura's arm away from his chest, fingers ghosting over the wound. "Didn't you see to it that this got taken care of properly?" He asked, looking down at Bakura's arm, at his hands, anywhere but at his face.   
  
Bakura was near hyperventilating, eyes watering. "Don't-- don't look--" His other hand moved almost franticly trying to cover as much of the wound and mess of band aids that he could. He whimpered as the blood continued to slowly flow, panic worsening as he was torn between trying to stop it and trying to hide it. "Don't-- don't look..." he repeated again, voice cracking.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked up at Bakura, watching the other boy and finally leaning up to wrap his arms around him. "Bakura, it's okay." He said, trying to reassure the nearly hysterical boy, holding his arm away from their bodes. "It's all right." He said again, his voice soothing as he shh'ed Bakura quietly. "Don't worry about it, we'll take care of it, okay?" He pulled away a little, looking into Bakura's eyes, his gaze probing. "Okay? It'll be fine."   
  
The boy gave a small whimper, trying to move his arm to press it to his chest again.   
  
"Please, Bakura." Yami Yuugi pleaded, pulling away a little, and seeing a towel lying draped over the sink he grabbed it and pressed it gently against the wound. "It's okay. You don't have to try and hide it from me, okay?" He reassured, rocking back and forth slowly against Bakura, soothingly.   
  
"I didn't want you to see..." the boy whimpered.   
  
"Why not?" Yami Yuugi asked simply, simultaneously resting Bakura's arm on his leg and continuing to dab at the blood pooling where the cut had reopened and reaching up to wipe away a stray tear on Bakura's cheek.   
  
"I---" the boy faltered. He gave another small whimper and looked down at the blood. "You have to press it or it won't stop..."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly, wrapping the towel around his hand and pressing against the wound. "Why didn't you want me to see?" He asked again, tilting Bakura's head so he could look him in the eye.   
  
Bakura panicked softly, seeming unable to answer.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked at him for a second, fear and worry in his eyes. He trailed one finger along Bakura's cheek. "It's okay. You don't have to say. Let's just get you taken care of, okay?" He asked, trying for some kind of positive response from the boy.   
  
The boy gave a small nod. "I-- I have more band aids, I-- I can take care of it..."   
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head. "I'm not a doctor, but this needs more than a band aid. We should see if we can find something to wrap it with." He trailed off, looking around. "I'll find something, all right? Is that okay?"   
  
Bakura looked down.   
  
"Bakura..." Yami Yuugi said softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in. But, will you please let me take care of you?" He asked, holding Bakura's injured arm carefully. "Please?" He asked, almost begging with him as his fingers stroked Bakura's hand.   
  
The boy didn't respond, continuing to look down at his arm.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed, reluctantly letting go of Bakura's arm and standing up, walking over to the medicine cabinet. "I really don't know what to do..." He examined various bottles. "I don't really know how to bandage a cut like that."   
  
Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Band-Aids and began carefully applying then, making sure the skin was pinched together tightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi turned away from the cabinet to watch Bakura, his expression sorrowful.   
  
When he had finished, the boy reached for his shirt, hair spilling away from his shoulder to show a deep diagonal scar that slashed across from his shoulder to his collar bone.   
  
Yami Yuugi turned, catching sight of the scar on Bakura's shoulder. "Are you sad, Bakura?" He asked softly, trailing one hand over the exposed skin.   
  
Bakura stilled, breath catching slightly, hand tensing around the striped cloth of the shirt in his hand.   
  
Yami Yuugi noticed Bakura tensing, moving to sit beside him again. "Are you sad now, after all that's happened to you?" He asked again, softly.   
  
Bakura was still a moment more before moving to slowly put his shirt back on, taking great care to not jostle his arm.   
  
"You don't have to be." He said, resting on the edge of the bathtub. "I don't want you to be." He said, tenderly pushing Bakura's hair from his face.   
  
The boy leaned into the touch slightly, eyes closing. "I didn't want you to see..." he near whispered.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed and shook his head. "If it matters that much to you... I didn't." He rested his head in his hands, intertwining his fingers. "I didn't see."   
  
"You did, and you can't make it go away like I always do..." Bakura looked down, voice still soft. "I almost convinced myself it was an accident..."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked up, shocked. "You mean, it wasn't?" He asked, breathlessly.   
  
The boy gave a small smile. "How could it be...?"   
  
Yami Yuugi reached over, eyes wide, and hesitantly touched Bakura's arm. "But... why?" He questioned, watching Bakura, emotions flooding through him.   
  
The boy was quiet a moment. "He always stopped me before... and I didn't want to believe he was gone, so-- so I tried to make him take over to stop me..." His hands tensed a moment. "And when he didn't when I just had the knife I-- I kept going, hoping... hoping he would..." his voice trailed off and he gave a small smile. "I thought I was dying... hallucinating... but the touch was real...."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked taken aback for a second. "But he did stop you?"   
  
"Un," Bakura gave a small laugh. "He yelled at me, said I was being an idiot and if he ever caught me trying anything like it again that he'd break my fingers," he smiled, putting a hand over where the Ring was under his shirt.   
  
"I wouldn't have put it quite like that..." Yami Yuugi said wryly. "But I do agree. You have people who care about you, Bakura. We... I would be sad... if you, if you..." He didn't seem to be able to say it, instead drawing Bakura's fingertips to his lips. "And he better not try to break your fingers..." He half-growled, tone almost possessive.   
  
The paler boy smiled fondly. "So does that answer all your questions?" he asked, voice still quiet.   
  
"What did he do after he threatened to break your fingers?" Yami Yuugi asked, eyeing Bakura's hand in his, his gaze flicking towards Bakura himself after a second. "As pretty as they are..." He said, trailing off as he rested said fingers against his cheek, still watching Bakura.   
  
Bakura smiled again. "He complained about the lack of bandages in my medicine chest and used the Ring to stop the bleeding while I just stared like an idiot," he laughed at himself.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly, brow furrowing. "I see..." He continued to hold Bakura's hand to his cheek, his expression thoughtful. "You aren't an idiot, Bakura." He said pointedly after a second.   
  
"What else could I be?" The boy looked down, a small sad smile on his lips. "You even told me he had his own form and I still couldn't comprehend it."   
  
"You were tired and upset." Yami Yuugi said clearly. "It's not a matter of intelligence. You're a very smart person." He gazed at Bakura adoringly, his words and expression indicating two separate things entirely. "So he took care of you?"   
  
Bakura nodded, blushing slightly.   
  
"And I can't," Yami Yuugi said, his sentence floating the line between statement and question.   
  
The pale boy blinked in confusion at Yami Yuugi's tone. "Yuugi-san...?"   
  
"I'm just wondering. How well did he take care of you?" Yami Yuugi asked, keeping his tone as light as possible. "Is he what is best for you?"   
  
Bakura looked down. "He knows me, Yuugi-san... sometimes better then I let myself..." he trailed off. "I-- I wanted this to be different. I-- I wanted you to... to not see everything I try to hide." He hugged himself slightly. "I wanted you to know the me I wish I was..."   
  
"Bakura, I want to know you for who you are. Not who you wish you were. Not to say that I don't want to hear about your goals for yourself...." He smiled. "I want to hear about that as well. But most of all, what I'd like to see from you, is yourself. However you feel most true to who you are inside. That's the Bakura I want to know." He paused, clutching at Bakura's hand. "That's the Bakura I love so much." He said, smiling again. "If you feel like you have to show me, or anyone for that matter, another person... well, what I'm saying is... you don't have to around me."   
  
"But when you move, you get a chance to reinvent yourself," the pale boy protested. "I try so hard..."   
  
"You get a chance to grow." Yami Yuugi half-corrected. "And if you have to try that hard... it isn't worth it. Please, let me see you. I want to see Bakura." He pulled Bakura towards him, gently sliding Bakura's arm down his back. "I want to see you." He said again.   
  
The boy melted against him. "Bakura's who I want everyone to see..." he said, eyes closing. "The one who's always smiling in school, being supportive and giving advice and helping everyone with their homework and studying..."   
  
Yami Yuugi held him up, supporting his thin frame against himself, settling Bakura into his lap. "What does this Bakura have to say about that?" Yami Yuugi asked, pointing at Bakura's heart. "Are you happy like that? Aren't there times, like now for instance, when you'd just rather someone else were the supportive, helpful one?"   
  
"But no one likes a weakling or a cry baby. Boy's aren't supposed to be weak..."   
  
"I wouldn't call that weak," Yami Yuugi countered, running his fingers through Bakura's hair absentmindedly. "I'd call that... honest with one's self." He seemed to be satisfied with that answer, hands trailing downwards to rest in the small of Bakura's back.   
  
The boy gave a small shudder, buying his face in Yami Yuugi's shoulder. "It's weak to want to run away and hide from anything but I can't stop doing so. I still get afraid whenever I have to take a bus and he always has to takeover whenever I have to get in a car because I just can't do it..."   
  
Yami Yuugi clenched his hands unconsciously. "Bakura..." He whispered, pulling the boy closer to himself. "That's not weakness..."   
  
"Yes it is," Bakura near whispered.   
  
"I don't think it is." Yami Yuugi said, massaging light circles in Bakura's back. "I think that, after all you've been through, I think you are very strong. Those who mock you have not walked the roads you have. They should not judge you."   
  
"I don't want to be like this," Bakura's was muffled. "I'm so tired..."   
  
"It's okay to be tired." Yami Yuugi said softly, rocking back and forth against Bakura, his own eyes sliding shut. "It's all right."   
  
"I even took my meds today and I still can't forget..."   
  
"I'm sorry." Yami Yuugi said, "Would you like to sleep?"   
  
The boy shook his head. "He can't make the nightmares go away anymore..."   
  
Yami Yuugi flinched, looking incredibly guilty. "Then would you like to lay down?" He asked, amending his question.   
  
Bakura shook his head again.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "Whatever you want." He said, resting his head against Bakura's shoulder.   
  
"I want to forget everything..." the paler boy said softly.   
  
"And how will you do that?" Yami Yuugi asked softly, holding Bakura close. "What will make it go away?"   
  
"I don't know... I just want to lose myself in you..."   
  
"You do?" Yami Yuugi blinked for a second, faltering a bit against Bakura, still smiling softly.   
  
Bakura nodded slightly. "I feel safe and warm inside your arms...."   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled, wider now, more assured. "I'm glad. I like holding you." He added quietly. "I like feeling yo in my arms, I like to know that I can protect you, at least a little."   
  
The pale boy gave a soft smile, relaxing further in the other boy's arms.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked down at Bakura, mind churning with troubled thoughts, like a storm brewing on water. He realized that something was still untold, Bakura was still hiding something, or so it seemed. A part of him wanted to know what, to help. Another part was fighting to protect Bakura's 'privacy', or so it seemed. Maybe he was afraid of finding out what was hidden. Maybe he didn't want to know...   
  
The paler boy was slowly twining his finger around the chain of the Sennen Puzzle, a small smile on his lips, his eyes unfocused and almost blank.   
  
Yami Yuugi continued to watch Bakura, trailing his finger through Bakura's hair, brow furrowed. It seemed like he was perfectly content. Happy. Why now? Why was he happy now? What was the inciting factor in his happiness? If not him, though Bakura had said he was the reason, then what? His hand stopped moving.   
  
The boy looked up. "Yuugi-san....?" he asked, voice slightly confused and a bit worried.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled. "I'm sorry, Bakura. I just... I was just thinking, that's all." He resumed his light petting of Bakura's hair. "Would you like to go back into the bedroom?" He smiled, amused. "This toilet seat isn't exactly comfortable, now is it?"   
  
"Ah!" Bakura flushed slightly with embarrassment, the pinkness in his cheeks highlighting the paleness of his skin. "Gomen, I had almost forgotten," he laughed softly, getting to his feet.   
  
"It's okay." Yami Yuugi said, tone assuring, taking Bakura's hand and leading him back into the bedroom. "I just thought you might want to sit in here."   
  
Bakura smiled slightly, twining his fingers around Yami Yuugi's.   
  
Yami Yuugi sat down on the bed, returning the smile and drawing Bakura into his lap gently. "It's much more comfortable in here."   
  
The boy smiled, melting against Yami Yuugi's chest, fingers almost automatically going back to playing with the chain the boy wore. "It's comfortable wherever you are," he said softly.   
  
"Is it now?" Yami Yuugi said, quirking one elegant brow.   
  
"Un," Bakura nodded, relaxing fully, resting his cheek against Yami Yuugi's shoulder, fingers twining around the metal of the chain.   
  
"It's comfortable wherever you are as well... Bakura." He said, watching Bakura's delicate hands thread through the chain around his neck. "Very much so."   
  
The boy gave a soft smile and lifted his lips to gently kiss the side of Yami Yuugi's neck.   
  
Yami Yuugi tilted his head slightly, closing his eyes, and relaxing again, his troubled thoughts slipping away until nothing even remotely upsetting remained.   
  
Bakura's lips spoke silent syllables against the shorter boy's skin as his fingers almost danced up the chain holding the Sennen Puzzle to caress the skin around it, backs of his fingernails lightly scratching pale patterns on the Yami Yuugi's flesh.   
  
Yami Yuugi shivered slightly against the touch, leaning into it at the same time. He rested his hands at Bakura's sides, resting now against the headboard of Yuugi's bed.   
  
"Ne, Yuugi-san...?" Bakura asked as he continued his gently assault on the other boy's neck. "Why do you wear a collar so often?"   
  
Yami Yuugi opened one eye, gazing down at Bakura slightly. "Why does Yuugi wear it, you mean." He said, correcting Bakura.   
  
"You both do and you show it off more," the pale boy pointed out, shifting to be straddling Yami Yuugi's lap before resuming his attentions.   
  
"You're right." He said, almost dejectedly. "It's a kind of defense mechanism, really." He said, rather shortly.   
  
"Defense mechanism...?" Bakura prompted, fingers sliding under the tight black cloth of the other boy's shirt.   
  
"It's a kind of protection, flamboyance is. To wear the things we wear. It defends us from ourselves." He said mysteriously, seeming somewhat unwilling to elaborate.   
  
"How?" Bakura asked between the kisses he was placing on the other boy's neck.   
  
"Because people judge you by how you look. Isn't that so?" He asked. "So they usually avoid us. There may be another, more psychological reason, but that's what we say when someone asks."   
  
"But it makes you stand out," Bakura pointed out before beginning to gently nibble on Yami Yuugi's neck, shifting once more to settle his weight on the other boy's more sensitive spot.   
  
"That's more the point than anything." Yami Yuugi said, sighing a little in response to the gentle lips trailing over his neck. "Reverse psychology, right?"   
  
"Maybe...." Bakura's hand moved to slide up under Yami Yuugi's shirt, searching for sensitive areas.   
  
Yami Yuugi sucked in a breath, sharply, contentment written all over his face. "We don't get bothered much. Except by the occasional... wonderful... talented... person, such as yourself." He said this brokenly, thoughts getting muddled.   
  
Bakura smiled against the shorter boy's neck, pulling Yami Yuugi's shirt up slightly and lightly tracing over the skin with his injured hand, the tips of his fingers slightly colder then the more active ones that were exploding higher up.   
  
Yami Yuugi tensed, instinctively, then relaxed once more, smiling himself. He knew he should stop this now, before he let it get out of hand, he didn't want to force Bakura to do something he didn't want to... but there was still that niggling in the back of his mind, that small voice telling him it didn't matter...   
  
The pale boy continued to work Yami Yuugi's shirt higher and higher, then ducked his head under it to begin lavishing attention on one of the shorter boy's nipples, licking the erect skin before covering it with his lips and delicately nipping at it as he suckled.   
  
Yami's eyes widened at the intimate touch, his body reacting before he could think as he arched slightly. "B--Bakura..." He said haltingly, his voice soft.   
  
"Nani...?" the paler boy asked softly, smiling at the reactions of the boy beneath him and shifting to center himself over the now more prominent bulge in Yami Yuugi's pants.   
  
Yami Yuugi waved one hand helplessly. "Nothing..." Yami Yuugi said, his voice low. The niggling persisted, but it was overshadowed by twinges of pleasure now.   
  
Hands trailing lower now, Bakura's fingers began tracing the top of Yami Yuugi's pants, one hand slowly undoing the belt with the colder fingers explored it's rim.   
  
Yami Yuugi let his head fall back, the gentle fingers tracing his skin leaving him slightly breathless. This touch... from Bakura, it was sheer heaven. He sighed, one hand reaching up to stop Bakura, dropping as soon as it moved. He didn't want to hurt him... but he could barely speak.   
  
The pale boy gently pulled the belt through the loops and paused, looking at it a moment, eyes unsure, as if debating his next move, hands stilling.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked up for a second, questions in his eyes, mixed with a certain realization. "Bakura?" He asked softly, breathing heavily, his voice husky.   
  
The boy looked up, eyes still unsure. He looked back at the belt, then at Yami Yuugi's wrist, and then the bedpost and back to the belt, entire manner hesitant and debating.   
  
Yami Yuugi blinked, following Bakura's gaze. "What is it that you want?" He asked, tone wary, a bit careful. "Bakura?"   
  
Bakura was still a moment more before slowly reaching for Yami Yuugi's wrist and gently wrapping the leather strap around it.   
  
Yami Yuugi relaxed into Bakura's actions, smiling. "Go ahead." He said lightly, keeping his tone even.   
  
Movements almost hesitant, the pale boy lifted Yami Yuugi's wrist to the bedpost and carefully buckled the belt around it before turning to look up at the now captive boy beneath him, eyes still unsure.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled reassuringly at Bakura, his free hand tracing over Bakura's cheek. "This is what you want?" He asked, voice breathy.   
  
"I want you..." Bakura said softly, eyes closing as he leaned into the touch.   
  
"You have me" Yami Yuugi said, amused as he tugged on the belt meaningfully. "You can have me." He amended. "You can take whatever you want... of mine."   
  
The pale boy gave a soft smile. "But you share it all with Yuugi-kun..." he said softly.   
  
"And what did he tell you regarding that?" Yami Yuugi asked, hand still resting against Bakura's cheek. "You asked him, and he told you?"   
  
"But there's a difference between liking and taking...."   
  
"Yes, there is." Yami Yuugi said, nodding gravely. "I realize that difference. And so does he."   
  
Bakura seemed almost to collapse, curling up on top of the smaller boy, burying his face in his chest.   
  
Yami Yuugi put his free hand in Bakura's hair, smiling adoringly at Bakura as he rested against him. "Bakura?" He asked after a second.   
  
The boy was shaking slightly, whispering something unintelligible.   
  
"What's wrong, Bakura?" Yami Yuugi asked again, a bit more urgently this time, taking Bakura by his shoulders and supporting him a little. "Are you okay?"   
  
The pale boy looked up, eyes watering on the verge of tears. "Gomen nasai, Yuugi-san, Yuugi-kun, I-- I---" he buried his face in Yami Yuugi's chest again, clinging to him.   
  
"It's okay, Bakura." Yami Yuugi said, mentally berating himself. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."   
  
Bakura shook his head. "Boku no sei, Yuugi-san no sei janai, Boku no sei," he insisted.   
  
"What do you mean?" Yami Yuugi asked, tone concerned as he lifted Bakura back into a position more resembling sitting.   
  
The pale boy curled up against Yami Yuugi's chest. "I-- I didn't stop to think, I-- I just wanted to make you mine like he showed me how and I-- I almost forgot that-- that Yuugi-kun also-- I---"   
  
Yami Yuugi froze, his thoughts both grinding to a halt and speeding up infinitely, tumbling over one another. His hand gripped Bakura's shoulder. "Bakura?" He questioned simply, fighting off a hurt expression.   
  
"Gomen nasai..." the boy said miserably. "I wanted to make you mine..." he near whimpered.   
  
"Don't apologize." Yami Yuugi said, comfort in his voice, ice in his veins. "You don't have to. I understand. It simply angers me... that he would... take advantage of that..."   
  
Bakura was miserably quiet a moment before reaching out to undo the belt, keeping his eyes low and shoulders slumped.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed, catching Bakura's hand as his fell. "You didn't have to stop." He said. "If you don't want to." He paused. "But if you feel like you're doing it because of what he said... then don't." Yami Yuugi sighed then, his expression laced with pity. "I just wonder why you didn't tell me..." He said, so soft it might have never been heard.   
  
"Didn't tell you....?" Bakura said in a small voice. "And-- and I liked... liked playing with you..."   
  
"You don't have to stop then." Yami Yuugi said, speaking as if to a child, comforting Bakura the best way he knew how. "I wasn't going to stop you." He added, rather shyly.   
  
The pale boy gave a small shaky smile. "I-- I don't want to take that from Yuugi-kun without... it's his body too...."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "I understand that. And I wouldn't encourage it unless I were sure that it was fine with him." He said firmly.   
  
"It'd be like... like if he went and went all the way with someone before we were split..." Bakura said softly, slowly calming. "It wouldn't be right to Yuugi-kun..."   
  
"Would you be in love with whoever that was, if it had happened?" Yami Yuugi asked, probingly. "And no one said you were going all the way." He tapped Bakura's nose a bit playfully.   
  
The boy gave a small smile. "I-- I was planning on trying...." he said softly, looking slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Well, I wouldn't have stopped you," Yami Yuugi pointed out. "And Yuugi is all right with it. So you don't have to look so embarrassed." He smiled, amusingly.   
  
Bakura blinked. "Yuugi-kun's...?" he repeated, eyes going wide.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "Yes."   
  
"How... has-- has he been....?" Bakura trailed off, blushing slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi traced the color on Bakura's cheeks, smiling a little wryly. "Has he been what, Bakura?"   
  
"Been aware?" Bakura asked meekly, the deepening blush making the rest of his face seem almost porcelain.   
  
Yami Yuugi continued to smile. "At times, yes." He said, admitting this with both great relish and deep embarrassment. "Only a few times." He amended.   
  
"Can-- can I talk to him? To-- to make sure, I mean. It's not that I distrust you, I just--" Bakura trailed off.   
  
"Of course. It's perfectly all right." Yami Yuugi said, closing his eyes for a second. "It's perfectly fine. Just a second."   
  
Bakura fidgeted slightly, looking down.   
  
Yuugi's eyes opened and he blinked up at Bakura. "Hello, Bakura-kun." He said sweetly.   
  
Bakura blushed deeply almost scrambling off Yuugi's lap.   
  
Yuugi grabbed Bakura's uninjured hand, holding him in place. "He'll be back in a second. What was it you wanted to say?" Yuugi asked, that same sweet tone in his voice.   
  
Bakura's blush didn't fade. "I-- I wanted to--" he stammered. "You-- were you aware...? Of--- of what we-- what we were....?" he trailed off, voice slightly faint as the contrast of color in his cheeks and lack of color in the rest of his face grew.   
  
Yuugi smiled, his presence a comfort in and of itself. "Sometimes, yes. Why do you ask?" He seemed curious, tilting his head to one side.   
  
"I-- I just wanted to make sure that you-- you were okay with-- with what I-- what we--" Bakura stammered.   
  
Yuugi near-grinned. "I already told you, I'm fine with it. I can't deny him anything." He smiled adoringly. "And I wouldn't deny you anything either, Bakura-kun." He brushed a lock of hair from Bakura's face. "So go ahead. And have fun."   
  
Bakura smiled. "I don't want to take advantage of you or take anything you're not willing to give," he said softly, eyes closing blissfully at the touch.   
  
"You wouldn't be, Bakura-kun." Yuugi assured. "That's not how I see it."   
  
"Yuugi-kun," Bakura smiled. Almost hesitantly, he reached out to caress Yuugi's cheek before leaning forward to gently brush his lips against the smaller boy's.   
  
Yuugi's eyes closed briefly, his whole world ceasing to revolve in the short seconds of the kiss. He leaned up into Bakura's touch for a second, thinly veiled desperation reflecting in his actions. Guilt nearly won out, but his more powerful emotions quelled it, if only for those... few moments.   
  
Bakura melted into the kiss happily, caressing down the smaller boy's cheek to trace down his neck.   
  
Yuugi, in feeling Bakura's reaction, silently apologized to some part of himself and responded a bit more fervently, little moans coming from his mouth.   
  
Bakura pulled away after a long moment, smile blissful. "Can I have you both?" he asked with a small laugh.   
  
Yuugi smiled up at him. "I wouldn't complain." He near-whispered, still caught up in the wonder of the boy on top of him, sheer happiness clouding his senses. "No, I wouldn't complain at all..." He trailed off, breathing heavily.   
  
The pale boy smiled happily, snuggling closely to the shorter boy, tracing down his chest slightly. "Maybe someday you and Yuugi-san can separate," he joked lightly.   
  
Yuugi melted into the soft touches the other bestowed on him, smiling in perfect contentment. "I don't know... I think it might be kind of strange..." He said. "But maybe..." His voice faded as he rested against Bakura, eyes closed.   
  
"Maybe just for a little while," Bakura amended. "I just want to feel you both.... I wouldn't want you to be torn apart...."   
  
"I understand what you're saying. Sometimes... I really wish I could just hold him. Like this." Yuugi said, his voice small. "I do care about him... quite a lot."   
  
Bakura nodded. "You're lucky to have him. I hope you don't mind sharing," he laughed softly.   
  
Yuugi shook his head, blonde locks swaying in front of his face. "Like I said, I don't mind. As long as it's you, Bakura-kun. But I'm sure you want to get back to him..." He trailed off.   
  
"You can stay..." Bakura said softly. "Yuugi-kun mou, suki yo," he blushed softly.   
  
Yuugi looked at Bakura, curious again. "Thank you..." He said softly after a second.   
  
"He doesn't mind, does he?"   
  
Yuugi paused for a second. "No. He doesn't mind." He smiled. "Mou hitori no boku... he's very appeasing when it comes to me. In the only ways he knows how, well, he kind of dotes on me." He blushed lightly. "It's rather sweet of him."   
  
Bakura smiled softly. "You're both so lucky..." he sighed, voice tinted with longing.   
  
"But you can be..." Yuugi said, trailing off a bit, taking Bakura's injured hand in his, holding it carefully. "You can be like us, have what we have. Maybe... maybe not with him... but mou hitori no boku? He cares about you, that's obvious. And I, I care about you." He looked into Bakura's eyes, his own shining a little. "Bakura-kun..." He stopped and smiled.   
  
The paler boy gave a heart-melting smile. "Yuugi-kun..." his voice was emotional. "If only I could be part of you both..." he sighed longingly, snuggling close. "You make me feel as if I could be whole again..."   
  
Yuugi met his snuggling, legs twining with Bakura's, almost unconsciously. "I think you can, Bakura-kun. No, I know that if you want to - I know that you can." He sounded rather enthusiastic for a moment. "I know it." He repeated, softer this time. "And, if I can, I'll help you heal." He whispered.   
  
Bakura gave a blissful smile. "Yuugi-kun..." he caressed the name, voice tired as his eyes closed.   
  
Yuugi blinked. "Are you tired, Bakura-kun?" He asked, mentally noting how much he enjoyed Bakura saying his name.   
  
The pale boy when to protest, but instead gave a yawn, much to his embarrassment. "Gomen..." he blushed slightly.   
  
"It's okay. You've had a long day." Yuugi said, softly. "Don't worry about it." He was nearly as embarrassed when he yawned himself.   
  
"I should get home," Bakura murmured, making no effort to move. "He'll wonder if I'm not... I don't want to..." he trailed off with another yawn.   
  
"You sure you have to go?" Yuugi asked, pleadingly, holding Bakura's hand to his cheek.   
  
"I should...." The pale boy's voice was fading. "So tired...."   
  
"Mmm." Yuugi muttered, his own eyes sliding shut. "Maybe..." He curled up closer to the pale boy.   
  
"I don't want him to...." Bakura murmured exhaustedly. "I should go...."   
  
Suddenly, the hands holding Bakura's were firmer, stronger. "He won't." The deep voice said. "Don't worry about him right now."   
  
Bakura gave a small tired smile. "Yuugi-san... But I don't want to be a bother..."   
  
"You can drop the '-san', Bakura." Yami Yuugi said, amused. "And you will never be a bother."   
  
"Demo, I can't call you both Yuugi-kun," the pale boy protested weakly.   
  
"So just call me 'Yuugi'. It's not that confusing, Bakura. I know which one you mean." He smiled.   
  
"Demo...."   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed. "No buts, Bakura." He said firmly, tapping Bakura's nose.   
  
The boy made a vaguely unhappy sound, but didn't protest further.   
  
"You can sleep here. I'll be here in the morning." He said softly, disentangling himself from Bakura and sitting on the edge of the bed, regally.   
  
Bakura reached out and tiredly gripped the cloth of the boy's pants. "Don't leave...." he near begged, voice exhausted.   
  
Yami Yuugi paused. "I won't leave." He said, laying down next to the tired boy again. "I'll stay here, with you. If you want"   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "Maybe-- maybe you can keep the nightmares away...?"   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled and nodded. "Maybe I can keep the nightmares away." He said softly, resting his forehead against Bakura's.   
  
The pale boy gave one last smile before his eyes closed and he fell into an exhausted sleep.   
  
Yami Yuugi closed his own eyes, resting against Bakura, his own expression rather tired.   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In the next chapter of the Soap Opera...  
  
"You weren't invited in," Yami Bakura said plainly, crossing his arms as he scowled slightly, blocking the shorter boy from entering further.   
  
Yami Yuugi's upper lips curled, and he crossed his own arms. "Not by you, no. I wasn't." He said, traditional haughty tone in place. "I'm here to take care of more important matters."   
  
...  
  
The Puzzle's spirit backed away, bumping into the wall and gently sliding to the floor, hand impacting with the cold tile beneath him. Why did he have to care? Why did it matter so much, what they did? His eyes narrowed, then closed for a second as he sat in the steam-filled bathroom, clutching his bleeding hand.   
  
...  
  
"I can feel him, in my mind, cradling it and soothing everything away so I don't have to think anymore. He knows everything about me, even things I don't know and I don't need to speak, he hears my heart's desire and the words I think...."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "And, he loves you?" He asked, voice wavering. "Does he love you more than he loves himself? Does he worship your every move? Would he do anything, no matter how high the cost, to protect you?" He questioned, his tone surprisingly deadpan the more he talked.   
  
The pale boy hesitated. "I-- I don't know..." he admitted, playing with the towel around his waist.   
  
-----------------------  
  
AN from Fran:  
  
Bakuraluva: *bows* Thanke kindly. YamiYuugi's parts are written by the Mayhemchan, who is unfortinaly offline for a while, but she'll be happy you're enjoying how she's playing him. Smut's a very board term, so... Glad the cats are liking it! :)  
  
Sailor Comet: Yep. :)   
  
----  
  
Feed the feedback junkies and review please! 


	5. Posession

Warning: Mild yaoi  
  
~Chapter 5 - Posession~  
  
Bakura tensed slightly, pale cheeks flushing as he gave a small whimper, hands clutching weakly at the bedding around him.   
  
Through the darkness, a comforting hand reached out, drawing Bakura close and whispering soothingly to him, slender fingers brushing hair from his face.   
  
The boy slowly stilled, expression softening again as he gave a soft sigh, murmuring a name as he relaxed in the arms of his comforter.   
  
The boy in the bed beside Bakura smiled, sitting up carefully, not wanting to disturb the other boy. It was still early and he had a rough day, it would be best to let him sleep some more. He smiled, watching the other still and fall asleep. Reluctantly, he stood, walking out of the bedroom, with one quick glance back at the sleeping figure.   
  
After a moment of absence, the boy with tricolored hair returned, resuming his post at the foot of the bed, watching Bakura. He stayed there, simply watching, for a few hours, the sun rising higher and higher in the sky.   
  
The paler boy began to stir uncomfortably again, whimpering as if in pain.   
  
The boy at the edge of the bed looked up, finding himself at Bakura's side in a second, leaning over him carefully, one hand resting on his shoulder. "Bakura?" He whispered.   
  
Brown eyes opened slightly. "Yuugi-sa...." he trailed off with a small smile. "You're here...."   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled, nodding. "I told you I would be." He said, their foreheads touching gently. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, laying down beside the other.   
  
"Un," the pale boy smiled, snuggling closer to his companion. "I only had a few nightmares and every time there was something there... like a mix of light and darkness that soothed it all away...."   
  
"That's good to hear." Yami Yuugi said, pleased to hear that Bakura had passed the night without much worry. "I'm very glad." He snuggled next to Bakura himself, smiling.   
  
The boy sighed contentedly, enjoying the feel of the other boy's arms around him. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he sat up. "Ah! What time is it?! We're missing school!" he panicked, scrambling to get up.   
  
Yami Yuugi held Bakura down, shaking his head. "You're staying home today." He said firmly.   
  
Bakura looked up at him with wide eyes. "Demo...!"   
  
Yami Yuugi pressed Bakura into the bed slightly. "You're going to stay here. Rest some more." He nodded, almost as if to himself. "Maybe go back to sleep."   
  
"But I can't miss school! What if there's a test?! What if there's something important I'm missing!" The pale boy protested, struggling weakly.   
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head again, still pinning Bakura to the bed gently. "Stay here. You can make up all your schoolwork. You need the rest."   
  
"I got enough sleep, I'll be fine," Bakura insisted. "And I have to stop home first to get my work and my meds and--- aaaa, I never finished my homework...!" he near moaned.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked down at Bakura incredulously, hands resting on his shoulders, legs straddling Bakura's hips. "You're impossible, you know that Bakura Ryou? Utterly impossible." He looked amused as he said this.   
  
The pale boy blinked up at Yami Yuugi , expression almost a pout.   
  
"Impossibly cute..." He finished, crossing his arms over Bakura's chest and leaning over him, trademark smirk in place. "And I have you to myself... mostly... today. Because you are not," He tapped Bakura's nose. "Going back to school now."   
  
"Demo...." Bakura tried to protest half heartedly. "I should at least go home and get my meds and changed..."   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed. "I suppose you're right. But I'd like to come with you." He added.   
  
Bakura nodded, then hesitated. "Demo... He might be there and I know the two of you don't get along..." he said, tone almost nervous.   
  
Yami Yuugi made a low noise in his throat. "That may be so, but I don't want to leave you alone with him. I don't trust him, Bakura." He said, his own voice nearly pleading.   
  
"He wouldn't hurt me," Bakura smiled, tone reassuring. "It'd be like hurting himself. And he never does anything that doesn't have a reason behind it. I'll be fine, I just don't want there to be any fighting..."   
  
"I promise to behave, if he does. How's that?" Yami Yuugi said, clearly not believing what Bakura said.   
  
The pale boy hesitated slightly. "I just don't want to agitate him..."   
  
"Because?" Yami Yuugi asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "You know how he is," he laughed slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "Exactly. Which is why I don't want to leave you alone with him. Because he's not trustworthy in the least."   
  
Bakura gave another small laugh. "Mou, Yuugi-san!" he smiled. "He's not going to do anything to me!"   
  
"But... he has already." Yami Yuugi said softly. "It's better to be safe, rather than sorry."   
  
Bakura blinked slightly.   
  
"I'm coming with you, and that's final." He said, tapping Bakura's nose again.   
  
The pale haired boy sighed. "Mou, Yuugi-san, I'm not a child...." he protested.   
  
"And neither am I." He said dismissive. "So, do you want to go now?"   
  
Bakura sighed, then nodded. "I'm supposed to take my meds at the start of the day, so the sooner the better."   
  
"Okay, then, shall we?" He offered one hand to Bakura.   
  
The boy nodded, accepting.   
  
Yami Yuugi pulled Bakura to his feet gently, keeping his injured hand steady and holding the other firmly.   
  
Bakura teetered a moment, leaning heavily against Yami Yuugi before finding his balance with a slight blush.   
  
Yami Yuugi held Bakura upright in the second it took him to regain his balance, smiling as he led him from the room and into the hallway. "You have your bag?" He asked, handing Bakura his shoes.   
  
Bakura shook his head. "It's at the apartment," he said, carefully sliding into the sneakers and wincing as he tried to tie them.   
  
Yami Yuugi leaned over, taking Bakura's hands in one of his. "Here. I've got it." He said lowly, tying Bakura's shoes for him. "There." He said, finishing and standing up, once more taking Bakura's hand in his.   
  
The boy blushed embarrassedly. "I feel like an elementary-schooler... can't even tie my own shoe..." he lamented with a sigh. "Gomen..."   
  
"No, it's okay." Yami Yuugi chuckled. "I don't mind. It's not going to kill me." He said lightly, opening the door for Bakura and then closing it after he followed him through, starting the walk to Bakura's apartment.   
  
"I just feel like I'm being a burden..." Bakura admitted, wringing his hands carefully as they walked.   
  
"And I've already told you... you could never be a burden to me, Bakura." Yami Yuugi said, pointing at the white haired one.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "I'm sorry I feel asleep last night when I did, I hadn't realized I was so tired," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to leave you like that..."   
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head again. "Don't worry about it. You were tired, I understand."   
  
As the pair got closer to his apartment building, Bakura seemed more and more nervous, almost fidgeting as he fumbled with the main door.   
  
Yami Yuugi came up beside him, resting one hand on top of Bakura's own. "It's okay. I'm here, remember?" His hand fell away and he stood beside Bakura, an air of protectiveness around him. "Don't worry."   
  
The paler boy gave a small nervous smile. "I just worry that he'll react badly because you're here..."   
  
The shorter boy sighed. "I know. I promise I won't start anything." He said impishly, trying to lighten the mood. "Okay?" He held the door open for Bakura, bowing slightly.   
  
Bakura smiled slightly and nodded, entering and heading for the elevator.   
  
He seemed almost distracted as they rode up, as if listening to something that Yami Yuugi couldn't hear.   
  
Yami Yuugi leaned against the elevator wall, watching Bakura, his eyes narrowed a bit, brow furrowed. He was jerked from his reverie when the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival.   
  
The pale boy smiled softly as he walked to his apartment, the door opening as he reached it and his smile grew more relaxed as his mirror image reached out to pull him into his arms possessively.   
  
Yami Yuugi stood in the doorway, watching, fascinated it seemed, by the seamless embrace the two shared. His eyes narrowed further as he noticed just how pale the younger one was in comparison to his double. He snarled under his breath.   
  
Yami Bakura looked briefly at the shorter boy before turning his attention back to his former host, moving to pull him inside the apartment.   
  
Yami Yuugi stepped up behind Bakura, his expression haughty, entire posture altered in the presence of the once-thief king.   
  
Yami Bakura looked at him again in vague irritation before running a hand down Bakura's cheek and turning to almost gently push his former host into the apartment, moving to shut the door behind them.   
  
Yami Yuugi snarled again, louder this time, and put his hand on the door, stepping inside the apartment lightly. He eyed the other spirit, anger and wary apprehension clouding his features for a second, his gaze darting between Bakura and his other half. His suspicions seemed to be utterly confirmed, the simple touches and Yami Bakura's attitude, his mannerisms, proving true.   
  
"You weren't invited in," Yami Bakura said plainly, crossing his arms as he scowled slightly, blocking the shorter boy from entering further.   
  
Yami Yuugi's upper lips curled, and he crossed his own arms. "Not by you, no. I wasn't." He said, traditional haughty tone in place. "I'm here to take care of more important matters."   
  
Bakura looked hesitantly at his yami, who nodded at him in silent communication. With a last look at Yami Yuugi, the paler boy turned to exit the entry.   
  
"Bakura?" the shorter boy asked, tone shifting entirely, unforeseen kindness replacing outright arrogant dismissal.   
  
The paler boy hesitated, then gave a reassuring smile. "I'm going to take my pills and wash up," he said softly. He looked at his yami a moment, who gave a small snort and nodded. Smile growing more relieved, Bakura turned and vanished down the hall.   
  
His harsher refection continued to glare down at Yami Yuugi . "He's still mine," he said, voice almost a warning.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked all the more resolute, his expression hardening tenfold when Bakura disappeared. "You don't own him." He said, countering Yami Bakura's words, if futilely. "And he is only 'yours' by a sick twist of fate. That, that alone allows you some small claim on his life."   
  
The harsher boy gave a chuckle. "Oh, but I do own him. In more ways then you can comprehend," he smirked.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked disgusted. "And you condemn me." He said, shaking his head. "Your morals are rather skewed, aren't they?" He added, "I don't have to contort people's thoughts in order to get what I want."   
  
Yami Bakura's smirk didn't change. "What's the matter, Yuugi, don't want used goods?" he mocked. "Or are you just bitter he asked me before he asked you?" he taunted.   
  
"No, I just think that you should have a higher regard for your host." He said, voice rising a little. "He's not your toy." He said firmly, each word emphasized strongly. "And he is not used goods." He said, bitterness in his voice. "I told you before, he is more pure than you could ever hope to be."   
  
The harsher boy chuckled. "Oh, I have a rather high regard for him. He's a very good toy," he smirked. "And so irresistible when he's begging me to take him and prove my ownership over him," he said with relish, licking his lips suggestively.   
  
Yami Yuugi again looked disgusted, distaste in every word he spoke. "Furthermore and continuing, he is not your toy." He said, the urge to stamp his foot like a small child might prickling at the forefront of his thoughts. "You don't own him. No one 'owns' him. You hurt him, you twisted his thoughts, you used him. You don't deserve to live." He spat out, anger clouding his vision.   
  
Yami Bakura gave a snort. "You always seem to think I hurt him. Allow me to show you something, Yuugi." he hissed the shorter boy's name as he pulled up the sleeve his shirt to display a long thick scar up his lower arm where Bakura's injury was.   
  
"What is that?" Yami Yuugi asked, still wary, but now slightly curious. He dropped his arms a bit, leaning over a bit. "That's where..." He uncrossed his arms, almost reaching out to touch the familiar looking skin. His hand stopped a few inches into the gesture and he stiffened again. "Why are you showing me this? It proves nothing."   
  
"Harming him harms my own body. Just because we are now in two bodies does not change the fact that we are still one." The wild haired boy gave a smirk. "Which makes the sex fantastic," he added, voice heavy with satisfaction.   
  
Yami Yuugi inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring. "I'm sure." He said, begrudging agreement in his voice. "As for his wound... you deserve it more than he does." He clenched his fists at his sides, Yami Bakura's last comment obviously unnerving him greatly.   
  
"Be glad I was there to stop him from doing worse to himself else you wouldn't have any time to 'savior your victory' with him," Yami Bakura chuckled, enjoying the other boy's agitated state.   
  
"I savior nothing." He said bitterly. "And again, you only stopped him because you didn't want to end up with more than that scar on your arm. Or maybe it was because you wanted to 'savior the victory' with him so badly... you had to save him." He sneered, resting his hands on his hips. "Again, you have the nerve to lecture me on honor."   
  
The harsher boy chuckled again. "I saved him because it suited my needs, and was given a very pleasant reward."   
  
Yami Yuugi , if it were possible, looked even more disgusted. "The reward may have been pleasant, but you did not deserve it." He seemed to be brooding, turning his head to the side and looking down the short hallway.   
  
"Did you think he'd be so grateful for you for tearing him apart that he'd give his virginity to you instead?"   
  
Yami Yuugi turned sharply to face Yami Bakura, eyes afire. "No, I didn't. I never thought that once." He said, his face close to Yami Bakura's now. "I simply apologized to him. More than I can say for you." He hissed.   
  
The harsher boy chuckled. "I had no need to."   
  
Yami Yuugi snorted. "Not for all the prior pain you put him through, up until the fact of your separation - which you knew would devastate him, yet you still encouraged it? Not for any of that? There was no call for apology then?" He asked, the sound of Yami Bakura's chuckling beginning to grate on his nerves.   
  
"I gave you a choice to separate us or leave my host alone forever. You were the one who chose the separation, and I am not the one who has caused his pain," Yami Bakura said with amusement.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked taken aback. "To my knowledge, you were, and are, the one causing his pain. Not for the sole reason of your actions, but for your brash attitude as well. I'm deeply sorry for any and all hurt I may have unknowingly incurred upon him." He said, saving himself for a moment.   
  
The pale haired spirit chuckled again. "Your knowledge is wrong."   
  
"You keep saying that." Yami Yuugi said, quirking an eyebrow. "That's your number one argument. Care to tell me what you mean when you say that his pain isn't your fault? Hmm?"   
  
"Simply that. I have been his protector, not his torturer as you seem to believe. But we've had this conversation before and it bores me. My host is showering and sending very inviting mental images so get out of our apartment," Yami Bakura said bluntly.   
  
Yami Yuugi again looked taken aback. "I'm not leaving until I get answers." He said shortly, his own mind jumping to those 'inviting' images, before he pushed those thoughts away quickly, smothering them under his quest for knowledge.   
  
Yami Bakura shrugged. "Then stay and watch, just don't interfere," he said dismissive, turning to head deeper into the apartment.   
  
Yami Yuugi stood in the hall helplessly for a second before coming to his senses and following the other spirit. "What do you mean you have been his protector?" He asked. "You don't seem to really protect him from much of anything. I know you say you do - but that's not protection, that's just hiding the truth. Which only hurts him more." He pointed out, falling into step behind Yami Bakura.   
  
Yami Bakura didn't bother answering him as he opened the door to the bathroom, smirking at the steam the shower had already created.   
  
Yami Yuugi paused in the doorway, decency and honor warring with his own anger against the spirit. He shuffled his feet for a second, unsure of what to do. Certainly he didn't want to hurt or embarrass Bakura, but he didn't really want to leave him alone with the other. Finally, hesitantly, he stepped forward, glaring at the pale haired spirit, still haughtily.   
  
Yami Bakura ignored him, not even bothering to undress before pushing the shower curtain aside and stepping in, letting it fall closed behind him.   
  
Yami Yuugi stood beside the shower, arms crossed, apparently deciding to wait until Yami Bakura got out again, his expression stony.   
  
There was a soft murmur that was unmistakably Bakura's, followed by the very recognizable chuckle of his other as the softer voice gave a small gasp that was almost lost in the sound of the falling water.   
  
Yami Yuugi leaned against the wall, his expression mirroring misery, but he didn't move, contenting himself to stare at the sink, eyeing his reflection in the mirror after a secondary perusal of said faucet.   
  
Bakura's voice gave a soft, almost shuddery moan as Yami Bakura's rumbled in pleasure, sounding almost like a growl of hunger.   
  
Yami Yuugi listened intently, mind in turmoil over what he was hearing. The situation was painful, someone who he cared about was getting the same pleasure he'd previously given, only now from someone he loathed. The conundrum resounded in his mind, analytical thought processes taking over as he considered his options. One, he could leave. This would thus sufficiently shatter his own self pride, give Yami Bakura what he wanted, and leave Bakura vulnerable. Which was not what he wanted. Two, he could just stand there until they emerged, or otherwise ceased their activities. This would be embarrassing. Uncomfortable. Third... he turned away from the mirror. Thirdly...   
  
Bakura's voice gave a sharp cry and whimpered, sounding almost choked.   
  
Yami Yuugi jerked up, away from the wall, eyes wide. His thoughts began to race again, the simple sound causing his mind to travel over many possible options for its origin. Did it mean Bakura was hurt? Or maybe... he shook his head, opting for the first one, stepping forward a bit awkwardly to stand in front of the shower.   
  
There was another growl of pleasure and Bakura cried out again, the shower curtain moving as there was a loud sound of something slapping against the wall of the shower.   
  
Yami Yuugi tensed at the noise, the shower curtain falling away somewhat so he could see partially what was going on beyond the thin barrier. He cautiously pulled it away a bit more, freezing at what he saw, hand gripping the curtain until his knuckles turned white.   
  
The paler of the two boys was near pinned against the wall of the shower by the other, face flushed and eyes closed as he arched against his other who's lips were pressed to his former host's neck, arms wrapped around his waist, holding him intimately close as he rocked against him.   
  
Yami Yuugi gasped, dropping the curtain and his head, blood leaking from between his clenched fingers where he'd broken the skin. He stood, rooted to the spot, seemingly unable to speak, sadness playing in various levels over his face.   
  
Bakura's voice gave another cry, higher pitched that was quickly muffled and followed by small whimpers and gasps overlaid by his yami's grunts.   
  
At this action, the Puzzle's spirit backed away, bumping into the wall and gently sliding to the floor, hand impacting with the cold tile beneath him. Why did he have to care? Why did it matter so much, what they did? His eyes narrowed, then closed for a second as he sat in the steam-filled bathroom, clutching his bleeding hand.   
  
There was one last cry, followed by a louder grunt and the sounds and curtain fell still. After a moment, the curtain was pushed aside and a naked and wet boy emerged, only recognizable as Yami Bakura by his triumphant smirk at the despondent boy sitting on the floor. Barely pausing to grab a towel, he exited.   
  
After a moment there was a fumbling from behind the curtain and the water was shut off. In the quiet, Bakura's gasping and panting was audible, sounding tired and worn. He gave a sight moan and a shaky hand reached out to push the curtain aside.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked up, as Yami Bakura left, and then again when he heard the curtain rustling and being pulled aside. He looked taken aback at Bakura's state, getting up without a second thought to help him. He pulled the curtain aside completely, reaching over to grasp Bakura's shoulders. "Are you okay?" He said, his voice hoarse and choked sounding.   
  
The now even paler looking boy looked up, eyes wide in a mix of horror and fear. "Yuu--Yuu---Yuugi---sa...." he trailed off, trembling.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded a little. "Are you okay?" He asked again, his voice stronger now. He reached over and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around Bakura gently. "You aren't hurt, are you?"   
  
The boy continued to stare, shaking his head slightly as he continued trembling. "You-- You were... you-- you saw-- heard...?" he asked in a small voice.   
  
"It doesn't matter." Yami Yuugi said, gently picking the frail boy up and setting him on the edge of the tub. "What matters now is you." He looked at Bakura, eyes roving over his body. "You don't look hurt, how do you feel?" He asked, persisting in his 'quest'.   
  
"A-- a bit sore... and tired..." Bakura admitted, keeping his eyes low.   
  
"You want to go to bed?" Yami Yuugi asked, wincing when the words left his mouth. "Would you like to sleep some?" He rephrased, clenching his fist again, absently noticing the blood and wiping the same hand on his pants.   
  
"I'll be fine," the pale boy smile slightly. "He-- he didn't take much, I--" He stopped abruptly, looking worried.   
  
Yami Yuugi seemed to notice this, pushing Bakura to arms length and looking him in the eye. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.   
  
Bakura tried to give a reassuring smile. "Nothing, I just realized I still haven't taken my pill today," he laughed weakly.   
  
"Where do you keep them? I can get one for you." Yami Yuugi said, expression still blank, but his air was reassuring.   
  
"The small yellow bottle in the cabinet," Bakura pointed. "The prescription one, it's Lytha something or other."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, resting Bakura against the side of the tub and going over to the cabinet, rummaging around for a second until he found the pills. He grabbed a glass sitting next to the sink and filled it with water, handing both to Bakura. "Here you go." He said softly.   
  
The boy accepted the bottle with a small grateful smile before uncapping the bottle and shaking out a large blue pill before swallowing it dry and giving a relieved sigh,   
  
Yami Yuugi sat down beside him. "So, you're okay?" He asked, running his hand over Bakura's arm, comfortingly.   
  
"Un," Bakura smiled. "I'll be fine... Just-- just a bit sore, I may take something later for that," he gave a small shaky laugh.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded gravely. "You should." He said, Bakura's whimpers of pleasure, his yami's own noises still echoing in his ears as he remembered just why Bakura was sore. He smiled, rather wistfully. "I'm glad you're okay... mostly."   
  
Bakura gave another small smile. "I-- I didn't know you were still..." he trailed off, voice unsure as he looked down again. "Gomen nasai..."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked confused. "Didn't know what?" He asked, tilting his head again. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Bakura." He said, looking away for a second and blinking, his eyes burning a bit.   
  
"I didn't think he'd-- I mean... if-- if I would have known you were there I would-- I would have told him no, but I--" The paler boy's hands tensed in the towel over his legs.   
  
"If you had known I was there you'd have told him no?" Yami Yuugi said, bitterness in his tone. "But I was here, and you didn't say no." He said rather softly, trying to stem off the bitter sound of his own voice. "It's not my business anyway." He said, forcing a light smile. "I'm sorry, Bakura." He said, regaining his composure.   
  
Bakura was quiet a long while. "I didn't think he would have if you were there..." he said softly. "I didn't-- I didn't want you to know..."   
  
"To what end, Bakura?" Yami Yuugi said, his expression pleading. "He could have seriously hurt you! He might have anyway..." He said lowly. "He's hurt me enough." He muttered offhandedly. "I have no reason to trust him. Not with you. I care about you too much."   
  
"And that's why I was here." He finished.   
  
The pale boy was quiet a while longer. "He wouldn't hurt me like that... it would hurt him as well," he said softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "I'm beginning to understand that." He sighed. "And to accept it." He continued. "Accepting your relationship with him is another matter." Crimson eyes tilted upward till he was staring at the ceiling. "It's not easy for me to let go like that." He added absentmindedly.   
  
"I feel whole... when he touches me... I-- It fills the void inside." Bakura hugged himself loosely. "Everything goes away and for a short while, he's back inside me and it doesn't hurt anymore..."   
  
"But that feeling goes away, doesn't it?" Yami Yuugi asked softly. "When he leaves? Like he did just now?"   
  
Bakura nodded. "But it hurts less when he's around..."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked sad. "What about when I'm around?" He asked, his voice a mere whisper, hope draining with every word he spoke.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "When you hold me, it all fades away and I feel like I could just stay forever in your arms and be warm..."   
  
Yami Yuugi turned again, his gaze redirecting towards Bakura. "If that's... true..." He said slowly. "If that's true, why do you have to come back to him?" He said, voice still very soft.   
  
Bakura was quiet a long moment. "He holds the other half of my soul... I can feel him, in my mind, cradling it and soothing everything away so I don't have to think anymore. He knows everything about me, even things I don't know and I don't need to speak, he hears my heart's desire and the words I think...."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "And, he loves you?" He asked, voice wavering. "Does he love you more than he loves himself? Does he worship your every move? Would he do anything, no matter how high the cost, to protect you?" He questioned, his tone surprisingly deadpan the more he talked.   
  
The pale boy hesitated. "I-- I don't know..." he admitted, playing with the towel around his waist.   
  
"I know." He said shortly. "But if you could never know how much he cared, you should at least know that I do. I love you, Bakura." He said, breathing deeply. "What does that mean to you?"   
  
Bakura looked up, eyes wide. "Yuu-- Yuu-- Yuugi-sa..." He stared, unable to finish. "Ho-- honto ni...?" he whispered, voice trembling.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "I love you very much. More and more every day, the more I get to know you, the more I care." He said, sincerity flowing through his words, intertwining with them, making a statement of its own. "I care about you. I want to take care of you. To hold you." He finished softly.   
  
Bakura's eyes watered slightly and he gave a shaky smile. "Yuugi-san..."   
  
"And... no matter how selfish it sounds..." He paused. "I don't want to share you." 'With him.' His thoughts added. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said remorsefully, resting against the other side of the bathtub.   
  
Bakura gave a small sad smile. "Gomen... I-- I don't know if I can not... I mean..." he hesitated slightly, then shakily got to his feet, moving over to the shorter boy to kneel in front of him.   
  
Yami Yuugi opened his eyes, looking down at Bakura, the barest hints of tears brimming in their depths. "I know. I can't ask you to anything of the sort. That would be wrong of me."   
  
The pale boy gave a soft smile, placing a hand on Yami Yuugi's cheek. "I'm sorry... Would you-- would you still have me, even if I couldn't stop being with him...?"   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed, the touch invoking bliss on his face as he leaned into the delicate hand Bakura had rested against his cheek. "I couldn't... expect you to stop being with him. I wouldn't stop you. I do want to be with you." He whispered.   
  
"And I want to be with you... and Yuugi-kun..." Bakura gave a soft laugh. "I want so much, I must sound so horrible," he smiled, looking almost ashamed of himself.   
  
"No," Yami Yuugi said, smiling adoringly. "You don't sound horrible at all. You sound..." He trailed off, continuing to smile. "You are beautiful." He finished, resting his own hand against Bakura's cheek.   
  
Bakura blushed, face looking almost like a porcelain doll as he leaned into the touch, expression blissful.   
  
Yami Yuugi slid from the edge of the tub, resting partially in Bakura's lap. "Very much so." He said, nodding slightly and running his thumb over Bakura's bottom lip before pulling his hand away. "You aren't being horrible." He affirmed.   
  
The paler boy unconsciously moved to follow the retreating touch and gave a small cry as he lost his balance.   
  
Yami Yuugi quickly reached up, catching Bakura by his shoulders and holding him gently. "We should... get up..." He said haltingly.   
  
Bakura nodded, looking slightly dizzy and winded. "Gomen, I-- I think I might need to lie down a moment," he laughed slightly.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slightly, taking Bakura's uninjured hand in his and drawing him to his feet, supporting him against his chest. "Would you like to go to your room?" He asked.   
  
Bakura hesitated a moment, then nodded.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "So," He asked, blinking. "Where is your room?" He smiled sheepishly.   
  
Bakura gave a small laugh and led the way. "It's a bit of a mess at the moment, gomen..." he apologized as they entered.   
  
The dresser and closet looked like someone had rummaged through them, looking for bedding and soft cloth that was piled in a round heap on the floor, contrasting with the neat and almost perfect tidiness of the desk and bookshelves in the room.   
  
Yami Yuugi dismissed his apology. "It's okay. You saw Yuugi's room, it's not the neatest place on earth." He smiled, a rather cute gesture from him, and squeezed Bakura's hand encouragingly.   
  
"He didn't want to sleep on the couch," Bakura explained sheepishly as he sat carefully on the edge of his bed. "Normally it's quite neat..."   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled and sat down next to Bakura, smiling. "I think it's just fine." He brought Bakura's fingertips to his lips, kissing the pale hand gently. "It's a nice room." He said, still holding Bakura's hand.   
  
Bakura smiled. "Half my stuff is still in boxes in closets," he confessed softly. "I just never get around to unpacking because I keep thinking this won't be any different then before and I'll be moving again at the end of the term...."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked slightly sad, slightly upset. "I'm sorry, Bakura." He said, his voice sincere and kind. He rubbed Bakura's hand in his own gently, reassuringly. "You shouldn't have to feel like that." He whispered.   
  
Bakura's smile softened. "Yuugi-san no sei janai. And it's okay. Most of it's thing from Tousan, Kaasan and Amane's rooms. I-- I like to carry them with me, as if they were coming back...."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked sad again, smiling gently himself. "Like carrying a piece of them with you?" His hand automatically traveled to the Puzzle hanging around his neck, and as he looked down at it, his eyes caught sight of Bakura's wounded arm. "Bakura? Do you need to..." He gestured to the injury. "Do you need bandages for that?"   
  
"He'll be coming in soon to take care of it," the pale boy smiled, almost unconsciously moving to hold his arm to his chest, hiding the slightly inflamed looking red and pink wound.   
  
A flash of jealousy came over Yami Yuugi's face, quickly replaced with pity. "Does it hurt?" He asked, touching Bakura's arm lightly, almost as if he were a small child, curious about something he didn't understand.   
  
"A-- a little," the boy admitted. "I'll take something for it later," he assured with a smile.   
  
The dark spirit nodded. "That's good. I don't want you to be in pain." He said, his voice filled with sorrow at the very thought that Bakura was hurt.   
  
"I won't be," Bakura smiled as if nothing was wrong.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked wary of this response, thoughts racing once again. "Could he... could he make it go away?" He asked, rather reluctantly.   
  
Bakura blinked at him in confusion.   
  
Yami Yuugi spoke again, the words nearly being forced from his mouth. "Could he make your arm better?" He asked again. "When he showed me his... it was healed." He added. "So can he take care of you?"   
  
Bakura shook his head slightly. "He didn't heal his, he never had it. Just the shadow of what I did to myself."   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "I see." He should have, his thoughts procured venomously. "So there's no way for him to make it go away?" He asked, still persisting.   
  
"I-- I don't know," Bakura admitted.   
  
"If there was, I would have done it already," Yami Bakura's voice came from the doorway.   
  
Yami Yuugi's head jerked up. "So you can't take care of him, then?" He asked, still holding Bakura's hand, his grip more possessive now as he watched the thief king, warily.   
  
Yami Bakura rolled his eyes. "I can't magically undo what he's done to himself," he retorted, walking over. "Now get away from him so I can bandage that," he nodded at Bakura's arm as he held up the drug store bag in his hand.   
  
Yami Yuugi let go of Bakura's hand, letting it rest gently on his leg. "And I was supposed to know that how?" He asked. "I don't know how to help him, I thought you might. I had at least that much faith in you." His tone was reserved enough, only for Bakura's sake, of course. "If nothing else." He added softly, looking encouragingly at Bakura.   
  
Bakura gave the shorter boy a small smile while his yami rolled his eyes. "Down," he ordered the paler boy, who nodded and obeyed, laying back on the bed, holding his arm out, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
The wild haired boy set to work, pulling out supplies and attending to the wound with an almost rough tenderness.   
  
Yami Yuugi watched, somewhat caught up in Yami Bakura's actions, taking note of his almost gentle treatment of Bakura. He continued to eye Bakura as well, gauging his reactions and assuring himself that the sweeter of the two boys wasn't in any undue pain.   
  
Yami Bakura attached the bandage that was wrapped around his former host's arm with the clasp provided and nodded, tracing a line up the arm to the boy's chest, smirking at the boy's answering murmur. "I just need a little more," he said quietly, hand tracing lower on Bakura's chest, "and I'll show you how to get what you need..."   
  
"Demo..." Bakura protested softly, breath catching as his Yami Bakura pulled away the towel that was his only covering.   
  
Yami Yuugi listened to their conversation, interested, yet having no idea what they were talking about. He looked away when Yami Bakura threw the towel on the ground, shifting his gaze so he was watching Yami Bakura himself.   
  
Bakura gave a small gasp, head turning to the side as his face flushed, making the rest of his skin look almost deathly white.   
  
"Can you feel what I'm doing?" his yami coached, voice strangely soothing.   
  
Bakura nodded breathlessly.   
  
"Go inside slightly, like this..."   
  
The paler boy gave a sharp cry, arching.   
  
"And find what you need," the harsher boy smirked as Bakura whimpered softly. "Coax it out and take it inside you. The Ring will help."   
  
Yami Yuugi continued to watch, fighting back his reactions at the small sounds Bakura was making, still wondering what was going on. He nearly made an attempt at stopping Yami Bakura, stifling it in favor of a low growl.   
  
There was another chuckle. "You can do it that way too," Yami Bakura answered his former host's silent question. "Don't think, just relax. I won't take much."   
  
Bakura gave a sharp cry, arching briefly before collapsing, boneless, against the bed, breathing heavily.   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled again, picking up the towel to wipe his hand on it before draping it over the paler boy's hips once more. He stood up and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead before leaving the room once more.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked questioningly at the pale boy lying on the bed. "What, what was he talking about?" He asked, rather helplessly. He turned to watch Yami Bakura's exit, eyeing them both curiously in turn.   
  
Bakura didn't answer, seeming lost for breath.   
  
"He can't hear that, Yadonushi," Yami Bakura called back, voice amused.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked back at Bakura. "What does that mean?" He asked, confusion mounting as he looked more and more.   
  
"It means he tried to talk to you the way he can talk to me," Yami Bakura smirked, returning to the door way.   
  
Yami Yuugi turned, addressing Yami Bakura now. "And what did you just do to him?" He asked.   
  
The harsher boy smirked. "I thought that would have been obvious, Yuugi," he almost snickered.   
  
Yami Yuugi blinked. "No, it wasn't." He said, tone impatient. "It wasn't that obvious really."   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "Virgin."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked taken aback. "Excuse me?" He said. "That's not what I meant." He stated, huffing. "I think you knew that, too, didn't you? I meant what you were saying."   
  
The pale spirit gave a chuckle.   
  
"What were you telling him while... what were you saying to him?" He said, his tone pouty. "What did that mean?"   
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Yami Bakura dismissed, turning to leave the room once more.   
  
Yami Yuugi turned, yet again, to look at Bakura. "Will I?" He asked, confusedly.   
  
The retreating chuckle of the spirit of the Ring was his only answer.   
  
-----------------------  
  
AN from Fran:  
  
Bakuraluva: He didn't like YY touching Bakura when he was still inthe body, hence his whole 'split us and you can screw him' coment. This chapter should have shown about YB's living conditions and other thigns. :)  
  
Sailor Comet: ;p Meany. :) He's not a slut, he's just... it's complicated. :)  
  
Anime-fan Meepa: erm... It might have been.. just assume Bakura let him go or just didn;t tighten it if we missed that. *sweatdrops*  
  
Jargonelle: *bows deeply* Glad you like. :) I like Y/B best m;self. *smiles* Ack. Dub = bad. Get the subs if you can!  
  
----------------------  
  
And now, for your amusment, Outakes!  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "I love you very much. More and more every day, the more I get to know you, the more I care." He said, sincerity flowing through his words, intertwining with them, making a statement of its own. "I care about you. I want to take care of you. To hold you." He finished softly.  
  
[Inner Yami - Certainly more than that stupid bastard. *points at Yami Bakura, obviously very bitter*]  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Feed the feedback junkies and review please! 


	6. Want

Warning: Mild yaoi  
  
~Chapter 6 - Want ~  
  
Bakura's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. The flushing of his face had faded and he looked even paler then before.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked worried. "Bakura? Are you okay?" He asked, moving toward the weakened boy. "What did he do to you?"   
  
Bakura gave a tired smile, eyes opening slightly. "I'll... be fine..." he breathed. "Just... need to... recover... a bit..."   
  
"You want to rest?" He asked, leaning over Bakura, hovering comfortingly, and possessively, over him.   
  
The boy reached out for him weakly.   
  
Yami Yuugi's eyes widened and he placed Bakura's arms around his neck, holding them there gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, leaning closer to Bakura, watching his facial expressions.   
  
The unhealthily pale boy nodded slightly, moving to nuzzle against the shorter boy.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled a bit at his touch, straddling Bakura's waist and kissing his forehead gently. "If you're sure..." He said softly. "You want me to leave?" He asked.   
  
Bakura shook his head. "I need you..." he murmured, uninjured hand sliding down Yami Yuugi's back.   
  
Yami Yuugi shuddered under the simple touch. "Then I'll stay." He said lowly. "For you." He smiled a little and leaned forward to brush a light kiss against Bakura's lips.   
  
The pale boy responded almost hungrily, injured hand slowly moving to caress the skin around Yami Yuugi's collar as the other ghosted it's way to caress the boy's sides.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and leaning into the touches, the kiss intensifying as he twined his fingers into Bakura's hair, lazily.   
  
Bakura's hand moved lower, reaching Yami Yuugi's belt and tracing along it to the buckle. His lips parted in invitation as he tugged at the belt, trying to undo it.   
  
Yami Yuugi hazily slid his tongue past Bakura's lips, tracing the roof of his mouth as he pulled his hand away from Bakura's hair and unbuckled the collar, letting it fall away.   
  
Bakura made small appreciative sounds, injured hand moving to caress the newly exposed skin as his other finished undoing the shorter boy's belt and began undoing the fly of his pants.   
  
Yami Yuugi tensed for a second, reason screaming at him from the back of his mind, before returning to reality with renewed fervor, seemingly choosing to ignore all forms of reason for now. He leaned into the other's touch more so, rotating his hips slightly against Bakura's hand.   
  
Thin fingers slid their way under the tight fabric, gently caressing the bulge underneath before slipping around the soft cotton that covered it.   
  
Yami Yuugi gasped audibly against Bakura's mouth, the gentle touch sending sparks through his whole body. He pulled away from Bakura's mouth, resting his head against the other boy's collarbone.   
  
Bakura began to delicately nibble on the boy's ear, breathing softly against it as his hands continued working. A strange warmth was building on his chest in a oddly familiar shape.   
  
Yami Yuugi panted slightly, resting his hands on either side of Bakura in order to hold himself upright, nuzzling against Bakura as he continued his pleasant torture. He barely noticed the glowing shape of the Ring, only barely aware of anything outside his current train of thought.   
  
The paler boy's face flushed slightly and he murmured positively, stroking Yami Yuugi with a more steady hand, coaxing him.   
  
Yami Yuugi's eyes slid shut once more and he grunted softly into Bakura's chest, his breathing heavy. He nearly collapsed then, falling so he was resting on his elbows, careful of Bakura's arm, even in his hazed state.   
  
Bakura gave a soft exhale, gently removing his hand and wiping it on the towel, smiling, more awake now, at Yami Yuugi, cheeks flushed and skin almost rosy looking.   
  
Yami Yuugi, on the other hand, appeared a bit ashen, sweat shining lightly on his forehead as he blinked repeatedly, trying to clear his vision. He fell lightly to Bakura's side, eyes closing.   
  
The boy shifted to his side to cuddle the other closely. "Gomen, I think I took too much," he apologized softly, gently stroking the side of Yami Yuugi's face.   
  
Yami Yuugi purred softly, leaning into the touch, not even having the energy to move. "What, what do you mean?" He asked, voice weak. "Is that what he was talking about?" He mumbled, a bit tiredly.   
  
"Un," Bakura admitted softly. "Gomen. I didn't realize I wouldn't be able to control how much I took and I was so drained..." He paused a moment as if listening to something, and shook his head. "No. He's mine," he answered, eyes distant. "You said I could have him as just mine... please don't change that..."   
  
Yami Yuugi blinked, calling upon some unknown well of energy and looking at the other boy. "Are you talking to him?" He asked, voice breathy. He turned on his side to face Bakura, face serious, but paler now.   
  
Bakura gave a small embarrassed smile. "Un," he nodded. "Gomen. If you rest a little while, you'll feel better," he assured.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder and curling up, a bit catlike. Bakura's words apparently soothed any of his fears as he sighed and closed his eyes. "All right."   
  
Bakura smiled softly, gently stroking the boy's back. He froze a moment, looking up as his mirror appeared in the doorway and hugged Yami Yuugi closer to him. "You said he'd be mine..." he protested.   
  
Yami Bakura smirked, replying silently.   
  
Bakura paled slightly. "But-- but I---" He looked from his yami to the shorter boy in his arms, seeming torn.   
  
Yami Yuugi didn't move, simply laying on the bed, listening as best he could, his thoughts derailing quickly.   
  
"But wouldn't that hurt him...?" Bakura asked timidly. "But I just--!" He looked up as his yami as he walked closer, shivering slightly as the harsher boy traced a line down his cheek to his neck. "Please..." he begged softy, hugging Yami Yuugi closer.   
  
Yami Yuugi cracked one eye open to watch Yami Bakura, still breathing a little heavily. He remained still, waiting for some kind of signal. As if he wanted a good reason to react, a better one than he was being presented with.   
  
Bakura gave a soft whimper, eyes closing as his yami traced pale lines down his chest with the backs of his nails. "But I don't want to hurt him," the paler boy protested trying to strengthen his grip on Yami Yuugi . "Please, I already too--aaaaa!" he gave a soft cry, face flushing slightly. "No, please...." he whimpered again.   
  
Yami Yuugi's eyes shook open and in one smooth movement his hand was wrapped around Yami no Bakura's neck. "Whatever it is that you're doing, stop it." He growled, his tone dangerous.   
  
The spirit chuckled. "Or you'll do what?" he asked with humor.   
  
Yami Yuugi snarled, fingers tightening around the dark boy's neck. "Don't test me." He said lowly. "It's obvious he doesn't like whatever you're doing, so stop."   
  
Yami Bakura pointed to where his former host was whimpering softly, the pale skin of his neck starting to show the finger shaped bruises that Yami Yuugi was inflicting on his darker half.   
  
Yami Yuugi gasped, releasing his grip on the dark one, turning to Bakura. "Bakura, I'm sorry." He said, lightly shoving Yami Bakura away and turning to face Bakura, hands tracing gently over the bruises. "I'm so sorry." He said, caressing the pale skin.   
  
The boy gave a small shaky smile, mumbling slightly at the touch.   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled, looking amused.   
  
"Will you please stop laughing?" Yami Yuugi said, words mirroring patience, tone otherwise. It was obvious he was irritated, actually, grumpy might have been a better choice of words. "You could try explaining what's going on..." He muttered, brow furrowed.   
  
"You hurt me, you hurt him," Yami Bakura said simply with a smirk.   
  
"I know that." Yami Yuugi said shortly, idly tracing the bruises on Bakura's neck, touch feather light. "What were you two talking about?" He restated. "It's becoming rather annoying not knowing."   
  
Bakura gave a soft sigh, melting at the touch.   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled again. "You are slow, aren't you," he taunted.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed. "Let's assume for a second that I am slow." He said, caressing Bakura's neck, hands ghosting over his jaw line, up his cheeks, all while he talked to Yami Bakura. He leaned over for a second, mouth right next to Bakura's ear. "Just assume I have no idea what's going on." He said softly, nuzzling against Bakura lightly.   
  
The pale boy gave incoherent murmurs, expression content as he returned the nuzzling.   
  
"He drained you of your energy when he jacked you off," Yami Bakura said bluntly.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly against Bakura's neck. "I know that. You don't have to be so blunt." He trailed his lips over the exposed skin affectionately. "I meant what the two of you were talking about just now." He paused. "About me."   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "Always wanting to know everything," he smirked. "We were just discussing what to do with you now that your energy was taken from you."   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed breathily. "Don't assume." He said. "Don't assume that I'm completely helpless now." He added, leaning up to capture Bakura's lips for a brief second, fingers trailing lightly over his forearms now. "And what did you come up with?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
The paler boy gave a blissful sigh, snuggling closer to Yami Yuugi , eye closing.   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled again. "If it weren't for the fact that he wants you as his toy, you would not be saying that now."   
  
"I have faith to believe otherwise." Yami Yuugi said, tone faltering in the slightest as he continued to lavish attention on Bakura, his touches gentle and unassuming. "I could say something equally true about you... but I don't want to hurt Bakura." He said, his tone implying.   
  
"You can't hurt me with out hurting him, and as he has you wrapped fully around his finger, I doubt you'll try again."   
  
"No." Yami Yuugi said. "I won't." He closed his eyes, taking Bakura's chin in his hand and kissing him softly.   
  
Instants later there was a cold presence at the side of his neck, pressing lightly into the skin to cause slight blood flow. "You've let your guard down yet again, Yuugi..." Yami Bakura near purred darkly near the boy's ear.   
  
Yami Yuugi paused for a second, gaze flicking up to Yami Bakura for a second. "I've done nothing of the sort." He said, ignoring the knife for a second and looking at Bakura, gentleness unperceivable in his eyes, compared to the cold look he gave Yami Bakura when he turned away. "Here's a simple question. I'm sure even you can answer." He said, leaning back. "What do you want with me?"   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled darkly. "I want everything you have, and to see you broken and bloodied," he near hissed, pressing on the knife a bit harder, deepening the cut.   
  
Yami Yuugi released Bakura, reaching up and covering Yami Bakura's hand with his on the knife. "Sadly, you'll never be able to see such a sight." He said coldly, pushing the other's hand away from his. "And what is it I have that you want?" He asked, staring into Yami Bakura's eyes.   
  
The harsh brown eyes were narrow. "Power," he answered simply before licking the small amount of Yami Yuugi's blood off the knife and giving an almost hungry smirk.   
  
Bakura looked at the pair, trembling slightly, almost clutching the towel to himself.   
  
Yami Yuugi gave him an even look, watching the pale pink tongue dart out and then stain red. "What power do I have?" He said, amused. "I thought I lost it all a long time ago..." He looked at Bakura from the corner of his eye. "I must have some left though, you keep coming after it." His fingers threaded through the chain around his neck.   
  
Yami Bakura gave a snort. "Yes because the Item you have is so powerless," he mocked.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "And you intend to get that power how? From him, maybe?" He asked, looking at Bakura. "You intend to use him to get my power?"   
  
"If I need to. It's been working well so far," the boy smirked as Bakura looked back and forth between the spirits.   
  
"You'd use him that way? So heartlessly?" He asked, desperation building in his voice. He paused and then said slowly, "Wouldn't it be better to get it straight from the source?"   
  
Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Nan datou?" he questioned, voice suspicious. [Trans: What did you say? (more or less)]   
  
Yami Yuugi took a deep breath and repeated himself. "I said, wouldn't it be easier to go straight to the source of all this energy you want."   
  
The wild haired boy looked at Yami Yuugi critically before giving a small chuckle. "Do you realize what you're offering?" he asked with a dangerous smirk.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slowly. "Of course I do. I wouldn't offer it otherwise." He said, gaze even and his voice strong.   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide. "Yuugi-sa--"   
  
"Stay out of this, Yadonushi!" Yami Bakura near snapped at the boy, not looking away from Yami Yuugi . "If he wants to play martyr, that's his decision..."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked at Bakura for a second, smiling slightly. Then he turned back to Yami Bakura, eyeing him almost warily, as if expecting him to make the first move. He absently reached up to brush at the cut on his neck, wincing slightly.   
  
Yami Bakura's eyes went to the bright red mark almost hungrily. "You realize I won't be as... gentle... as my host..." he said in a voice that was almost a purr as he played with his knife.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, his eyes devoid of fear - showing only rebellion and determination. "You couldn't, even if you tried." He spat, his voice a mere hiss.   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled again. "Yadonushi," he addressed his former host, eyes not leaving the smaller boy before him. "Get the ropes."   
  
Bakura's eyes went wide and he trembled slightly. "R--r--ro--"   
  
"Just DO IT!" the harsher boy snapped, making Bakura jump slightly and almost skitter out of the room.   
  
Yami Yuugi stood perfectly still, watching the two in front of him, but not moving. He was still a bit pale, but he refused to show weakness of any kind - not to Yami Bakura. Never to him.   
  
Bakura timidly reentered the room with a length of rope, trembling slightly.   
  
"Now... tie him to the bed," his yami instructed with a nod.   
  
Bakura paled, hands tensing around the rope as he stood frozen.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked at him, expression softening. He didn't move, but his look spoke for him. 'I'm doing this to protect you.' It said. 'I'm doing this because I love you.' After a second, he turned to face Yami Bakura again, still stoic in the face of the darker spirit. Then, he slowly made his way to the bed again, laying down once more and looking up at the ceiling, expression vague.   
  
Bakura's trembling grew worse and he dropped the rope. "No..." he whispered, curling into himself slightly.   
  
His darker half looked irked. "I SAID tie him," he snapped angrily.   
  
The paler boy shook his head almost violently, dropping to his knees and hugging himself.   
  
Yami Bakura sighed, walking over to the boy and kneeling before him. "Ryou..." he said firmly.   
  
The boy looked up, eyes wide at the use of his given name.   
  
The harsher boy gave a small smile, reaching out to gently caress his former host's cheek. "Don't you want to help me get what I want...?" he asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.   
  
Bakura nodded slightly. "De--demo..." He looked over at Yami Yuugi, eyes pained.   
  
Yami Yuugi nodded slightly, torn. On one hand, Yami Bakura was using his body to get what he wanted. On the other... he was using his mind. He mentally berated himself. He'd gotten himself into this - and Bakura would not be responsible for getting him out. His brow furrowed and he nodded again, firmer this time.   
  
"You said he'd be mine..." Bakura said softly. "Please.... I took almost everything he had, please..."   
  
Yami Bakura scowled.   
  
Yami Yuugi watched the two interacting, almost curiously.   
  
After a moment of silent conversation, Yami Bakura scowled darkly and grabbed the rope, getting to his feet and stalking over to the bed.   
  
"No!" Bakura cried, grabbing hold of his yami's shirt and near clinging to him desperately. "Please..."   
  
The wild haired boy sighed with a scowl. "Fine," he said flatly.   
  
Bakura gave a relieved sigh, smiling.   
  
Yami Bakura muttered darkly under his breath, dropping the rope and near stalking to the side of the bed and grabbing Yami Yuugi's wrist and pulling out his knife.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked at the spirit confusedly, relief somewhat playing itself over his features, along with new worry.   
  
With a strange gentleness, Yami Bakura cut a small mark on the boy's wrist before bringing it to his lips and sucking viciously.   
  
Yami Yuugi watched the spirit suck on his skin, feeling energy leave him slowly. He closed his eyes after a moment, leaning against the bed.   
  
There was a harsh sensation as the boy bit him deeply, then licked the wound before pulling away.   
  
Yami Yuugi pulled his injured hand away a bit weakly, eyeing the spirit. "So, how was it for you?" He asked sarcastically.   
  
The boy scowled. "I would have rather fucked you 'til you screamed," he said bluntly before turning and leaving the room, entire manner irritated.   
  
"Yuugi-san..." Bakura said hesitantly, kneeling next to the bed, eyes worried.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked at Bakura. "Yes?" He asked a bit worried, his eyes half lidded as he struggled a bit to sit up. "Are you okay?" He asked, the words leaving his mouth in a halting tone.   
  
The paler boy hurried to support him. "I'm fine," he assured. "Yuugi-san... why did you do that? He would have-- would have..." He tensed, unable to say the words.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked at Bakura. "Because. I wanted to protect you." He said lowly. "I don't care about what he would have done. As long as he wasn't hurting you anymore."   
  
"He doesn't hurt me," Bakura insisted, eyes watering slightly. "Except when he hurts you. He would have killed you!" he exclaimed, voice emotional.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked taken aback. "But he shouldn't use you like that. It does hurt me just a little to think that the reason you... that it was because of him." He said, sighing. "I don't care what he would have done to me."   
  
"I would have cared..." Bakura said, voice insistent as he took Yami Yuugi's hand and held it close.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed. "I'm sorry I worried you." He said, remorseful. "But if I can help in any way... I want to try my best to keep you safe." He continued, clutching Bakura's hand in his. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry."   
  
"I don't want you getting hurt because of me," Bakura said softly, bringing the boy's hand to his cheek and leaning on it, eyes watering. "I was so afraid of what he was going to do to you..." he whimpered, voice cracking. "So afraid I was going to lose you..."   
  
Yami Yuugi wrapped his free arm around Bakura comfortingly. "I'm sorry to worry you... I really am. I didn't mean to." He looked torn still. "I'm sorry you had to worry for me. I am glad... that you care..." He said softly.   
  
Bakura melted into the embrace, crying softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed, holding Bakura close. "It seems... that no matter what we do... there's always something, or someone, against us." He said absently, stroking Bakura's hair.   
  
"Boku no sei, yo..." Bakura sniffled pathetically. "I shouldn't have come back here, gomen nasai.."   
  
Yami Yuugi looked sad. "I shouldn't have come with you. I only caused more trouble for you." He looked mournful, reaching up to wipe away one of Bakura's tears. "You shouldn't have to cry, for any reason."   
  
"Will you be okay...?" Bakura asked softly. "I'm sure he'd let me take you home..."   
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head. "I'll be fine." He said. "When I go home, I should go home alone." He said. "Maybe..." He trailed off, sounding weaker now. His eyes slid shut.   
  
"Yuugi-san...?!" Bakura's voice panicked slightly.   
  
A low moan was heard and after a second, his eyes opened again, now violet and wide. "Bakura-kun?" Yuugi asked, sounding rather confused. "What's going on?" He blinked, struggling for a second to sit up, then apparently giving up his quest, lying against Bakura again.   
  
"Yuu-- Yuugi-kun...?!" Bakura held the boy closely, panicking internally.   
  
Yuugi smiled weakly and nodded, subconsciously curling up next to the other boy, stifling a yawn.   
  
"Yuugi-kun, why did you switch? Is Yuugi-san okay?" Bakura worried. "How much were you aware of what happened...?" he asked, worry increasing.   
  
Yuugi blinked, as if the memories were returning to him. "Not much... are you all right? He seemed to be very worried about you... scared too." He closed his eyes. "He's tired. But he's okay." He finished, opening his eyes again after a second.   
  
"I'm fine," Bakura smiled, trying to be reassuring. "Ne, Yuugi-kun, I'm going to get dressed, just rest a moment and then we'll go back to your house, okay?"   
  
Yuugi smiled. "Okay." He said softly, resting on the bed, curled into a tiny ball. He murmured something under his breath and closed his eyes.   
  
Bakura gave a small smile, kissing the boy on the forehead gently before getting up and quickly locating his clothing and getting dressed. Nervously smoothing down his shirt a moment, he knelt down next to the bed. "Yuugi-kun?" he called the boy's name gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying hard not to look over his shoulder at the doorway.   
  
Yuugi opened his eyes slowly, blinking some more. "Yes, Bakura-kun?" His movements were slow, sluggish as he tried to sit up.   
  
"I'm going to take you home now, okay?" the paler boy smiled, helping the smaller boy to his feet. "You can lean on me."   
  
Yuugi nodded. "Okay, Bakura-kun." He said, yawning cutely. "Thank you." Standing shakily he leaned against Bakura as lightly as he possibly could.   
  
Bakura winced and shifted so the boy was leaning against his right arm instead of his left before giving a small reassuring smile as they existed the room.   
  
"Going somewhere, Yadonushi?" came an amused voice.   
  
Bakura froze.   
  
Yuugi looked up slightly as well, fear in his eyes. "B-Bakura-kun?" He whispered.   
  
The paler boy gave a smile before turning to his yami. "I'm taking him home," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.   
  
The harsher boy gave a chuckle. "Don't you think he should rest here?"   
  
Bakura tensed slightly. "I'm taking him home," he repeated, voice resolute.   
  
Yami Bakura smiled in amusement, looking at his former host almost fondly. "Put your toy away then," he said dismissive before turning and heading for the game room.   
  
Yuugi sighed somewhat in relief as Yami Bakura walked away, swaying slightly. He looked at Bakura for a second, still leaning against him dependently.   
  
Bakura echoed the smaller boy's sigh before giving him a small reassuring smile and continuing to the entry.   
  
They exited the apartment building with little effort, making their way along the street rather slowly. A while later they made it back to Yuugi's house, shuffling upstairs to Yuugi's room, out of sight of his grandfather. For the moment. Yuugi turned tired eyes on Bakura. "Thank you Bakura-kun." He said softly. "I'm sorry to trouble you. What happened there anyway?" He turned curious eyes to Bakura's, concern showing in his expression. "Mou hitori no boku seemed very afraid of something..."   
  
Bakura hesitated a moment. "The-- the Ring tried to... take advantage of things," he finally said. "It was my fault..."   
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "But you're okay, right?" He said, worried, running anxious hands over Bakura. "You aren't hurt? He said he was okay... I rather doubt it, but he wouldn't tell me if he were dying..." Yuugi rattled off quickly, sitting down on his bed.   
  
Bakura nodded with a smile. "I'm fine," he assured. "How's your wrist...?" he asked, concerned.   
  
Yuugi looked down at his hand, noticing the cut and bruise surrounding it. "It doesn't hurt, really." As if to prove him wrong, the wound began to throb painfully, causing him to wince. "Okay, maybe a little bit." He amended.   
  
Bakura took the boy's wrist gently, looking at the cut. With a small smile, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly. "Any better?" he asked with an almost impish smile.   
  
Yuugi smiled himself. "It's getting there." He said, tilting his head to one side.   
  
Bakura gave a soft laugh, blushing slightly. "Maybe I should kiss it again?"   
  
"Maybe you should." Yuugi breathed, leaning forward a bit. "Me, maybe you should kiss me."   
  
Bakura blushed slightly again, but nodded, leaning forward to gently kiss the other boy.   
  
Yuugi leaned into the kiss, falling toward Bakura slowly, sliding off of the bed and into his arms. After a second he pulled away. "It's been a long day." He said absently. "You must be tired."   
  
"Mmm," Bakura nodded. "A little. It's been a long day for both of you as well," he said.   
  
Yuugi nodded. "I feel so tired..." He said, resting against Bakura's chest. "So tired..." He yawned.   
  
Bakura smiled softly, gently stroking the boy's back. "So rest," he said gently, resting his cheek on Yuugi's hair.   
  
Yuugi nodded, eyes slipping shut as he drifted off to sleep... exhaustion taking over for him as he rested against Bakura completely.   
  
The paler boy held him closely a long moment before carefully getting to his feet and half carrying, half dragging the boy into bed. He smiled softly, brushing the smaller boy's bangs from his face. "Gomen nasai..." he said softly. He covered the boy with his blanket and kissed his forehead before exiting the room.  
  
Preview: "Torn"  
  
"Where is Bakura?" He asked, forcing a median of politeness into his tone, uncrossing his arms, and leaning back on one foot, watching Yami Bakura carefully.  
  
"Find him yourself," Yami Bakura said with a dismissive gesture, still smirking, looking incredibly self satisfied.   
  
...  
  
"Admit it, you thought of taking him when you saw him like that," Yami Bakura gloated. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it... of how he would look, the sounds he would make, how his voice would beg for you to---"  
  
Yami Yuugi interrupted the other's tirade. "Stop! That's not true." He said, eyes narrowing. "It isn't." He affirmed. 'I'm not like you....'   
  
.....  
  
"I can't stop him from hearing what I try to hide..." Bakura said softly, leaning his cheek against the other boy's chest. "And I can't deny him anything... When I'm in his arms, it's like I forget everything... and I hurt you..."   
  
"Please don't leave me..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
AN from Fran: Name change! Name's almost a pun, but hey. :) and started nameing chapters after songs.  
  
Bakuraluva: *chuckles* Just keeeeeeeeep reading. ;)  
  
Dawnshadow: Good point on the name ness. *nods*  
  
----------------------  
  
AN from Mayhem:"...and we continue to have lovely, lovely reviews! Thanks to all our lovely reviewers! *gives cookies and candy* Oh the joys of sleep deprivation... which explains why Fran's the smart one and I'm the clown. So bow to her... not me. I'll just... sit over here... in the corner... staring at my other unfinished fanfiction. *rips hair out and pokes Mother in the head*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Feed the feedback junkies and review please! 


	7. Torn

~Chapter 7 - Torn ~  
  
A beam of sunlight cast itself lazily over Yuugi's bed, bringing the small boy to wakefulness. He blinked for a moment, looking around, almost as if he expected to see someone else in the room with him. Finding no one, he sat up, dressing quickly and making his way downstairs.   
  
He greeted his grandfather brightly and told him he was going out. Then, after a small breakfast, he left the house, putting his hands in his pockets and heading in the direction of Bakura's apartment. After a moment, he paused, undergoing the familiar transformation marking the difference between himself and his other half. Yami Yuugi opened his eyes, their near-crimson depths deeply troubled. His thoughts raced as he continued the short trip to Bakura's home, fear still resident in the back of his mind.   
  
Why had he given in to Yami Bakura? What good would that do Bakura, himself? Yami Yuugi shook his head slightly as he reached Bakura's apartment building, trying to clear his thoughts before he went in, climbing the stairs and walking down the short hallway, hands still in his pockets, troubled expression on his face. He reached the correct number, knocking lightly.  
  
After a moment the door opened with a chuckle. "I was wondering when you'd show up..."  
  
Yami Yuugi looked, to his displeasure, not into the inviting brown depths of Bakura's eyes, but into the cold orbs belonging to his yami. "Where is he?" Yami Yuugi asked, wasting no time on pleasantries with the spirit, taking in his almost disheveled appearance. "And what happened to you?" He asked, the barest hint of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled and didn't answer, turning to walk back into the apartment.   
  
Yami Yuugi snorted, following him without preamble, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really... why do you have to make this so difficult?" He muttered under his breath, mostly to himself.  
  
"It's fun," Yami Bakura tossed back as he entered the living room and flopped down on the couch with a smirk.  
  
Yami Yuugi stared at the spirit, distaste written blatantly on his features. "You're sick." He said, looking back down the hall toward Bakura's room. "Where is Bakura?" He asked, forcing a median of politeness into his tone, uncrossing his arms, and leaning back on one foot, watching Yami Bakura carefully.  
  
"Find him yourself," Yami Bakura said with a dismissive gesture, still smirking, looking incredibly self satisfied.   
  
Yami Yuugi eyed the other warily, turning around to make his way down the hall, glowering again. When he reached Bakura's room he knocked lightly, finding the door already open, he pushed it aside, squinting a little in the darkness.  
  
After a second, his vision cleared and he could see across the darkened bedroom, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw.   
  
Bakura was sprawled out on the floor, completely unclothed, a torn strip of his shirt acting as a crude blindfold, his hands tied behind him with the rope he had refused to use on Yami Yuugi. His skin was alarmingly pale and his breathing heavy, small beads of sweat covering him. "...-sama....?" he asked weakly, shifting to try and look up towards the door. The Ring resting on his chest clanked slightly, looking as faded as the boy who wore it.  
  
Yami Yuugi stood frozen for a second before hurrying to Bakura's side, his face a mask of rage and sympathy. "Bakura?" He asked softly, touching the boy's cheek gently, hand reaching up to undo the blindfold around Bakura's eyes. His expression was livid, his voice containing forced calm, which was laced with angry, no, fury. He snarled under his breath, all his emotions assaulting him at once as he drew the young one into his arms, cradling him gently.  
  
"Yuugi-sa...n...?" Bakura whispered, relaxing completely into the smaller boy's arms, eyes closing in exhaustion.  
  
Yami Yuugi clutched the frail boy to his chest, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He seemed completely speechless, shuddering under the weight of his anger and sadness. He looked down at Bakura's chest, noticing just how thin the boy was, the Sennen Ring transparent against Bakura's lightly rising and falling chest. "Yes, Bakura." He said, reaching up once more to push Bakura's hair from his eyes. "I'm here." He said as gently as possible.  
  
"Come to take your turn?" Yami Bakura's smug voice came from the doorway.  
  
Yami Yuugi turned away from Bakura for a second, ice in his veins and fire in his eyes. "No." He said, his tone dangerously calm, for the moment. "No, I haven't." He repeated, forcing himself to turn back to Bakura, tending to the weakened boy. "But I will see to it that you get what you deserve for this..." He hissed.  
  
The spirit chuckled. "What I deserve?" he repeated with humor.  
  
Yami Yuugi ignored the spirit for a moment in favor of taking care of Bakura, gently pulling the boy into a sitting position. "You deserve to never see the light of day again." He further hissed, eyes narrowing to mere slits, his hands tightening around Bakura. "For this." He said softly, running his fingers through Bakura's hair, tears prickling in the back of his eyes.  
  
Bakura gave a small tired smile, almost nuzzling against the other boy.  
  
"For giving him what he begged for?" Yami Bakura smirked. "For making him cry my name in pleasure?"  
  
Yami Yuugi choked at these last words, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. He closed his eyes, tears threatening to fall. "You sick bastard." He muttered, hunched over and nearly retching into the hand covering his mouth, muffling his words. "Anyone can see this wasn't consensual." He managed after a second of composing himself again, all the emotion from the day before assaulting him again as he crooned in Bakura's ear, rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "If you're insinuating that I raped him, you're more delusional then he is."  
  
Yami Yuugi bristled. "I'm not insinuating anything! I know." He said firmly. "And Bakura is not delusional." He added, jerking around to glare at Yami Bakura, still unmoving.  
  
"And how do you know?" Yami Bakura pressed. "Have you asked him?" he near sneered.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked from Bakura to Yami Bakura, biting his lip as if unsure, for a second. Then he turned to Yami Bakura again. "I don't have to." He said, haughtily. "Besides, he's not in any condition to answer, thanks to you."  
  
Yami Bakura gave a snort. "And you lecture me about honor and fairness, making assumptions just because they don't fit in with your image of my host," he said with disdain.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed deeply. "Okay then, tell me what happened, since you seem to know everything." He said, looking up at Yami Bakura warily and cradling Bakura's head in his lap.  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "Always so nosey," he commented. "What I do with my host is no business of yours."  
  
Yami Yuugi snarled. "I'm here now. It's my business." He growled. "Tell me what happened." He commanded.  
  
"I gave him what he wanted and took what I wanted in return," the harsher boy said offhandedly.  
  
"And what, since we're on track, is that?" Yami Yuugi questioned, pulling Bakura onto the bed as gently as possible.  
  
"I wanted the energy he took from you, and in return, I gave him what he craved."  
  
Yami Yuugi looked at Bakura, quirking an eyebrow. "You know, I may be naive, but I'm not stupid. You took more than you wanted." He said, tilting his head. "Why? And also, what did he want from you so badly? Hmm?"  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "I'm only interested in power, Yuugi..." he said smugly. "And it should be obvious what he wanted," he nodded to where his former host was tiredly nuzzling against Yami Yuugi.  
  
"Yes, but you had an ulterior motive, didn't you?" Yami Yuugi pressed. "You wouldn't have hurt him so badly otherwise." He added under his breath. "As for what he wanted, I doubt he wanted this." Yami Yuugi said, indicating Bakura's broken state, continuing to smooth the pale hair crowning Bakura's head, actions far more comforting than his words.  
  
The paler boy made a small sound like a tired purr as he was petted.  
  
"Hurt him?" Yami Bakura snorted. "Always saying that... have you forgotten?" He held up his left arm, showing the scar.   
  
Yami Yuugi smiled slightly at Bakura, speaking calmly despite his emotions. "I didn't forget." He said, looking Bakura over once again, checking for injury. "And you don't care because you just took his energy. Maybe you'll feel a dull ache, but you won't feel the full brunt of it. Your words proved that to be true. Your own words are your downfall." He finished, nodding almost imperceptibly.  
  
Yami Bakura scowled slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
Yami Yuugi paused. "Well, I should think that would be obvious, to someone so astute as yourself." Yami Yuugi said mockingly, caressing Bakura's arms gently. "You won't hesitate to hurt him now, because you have his energy in addition to your own. That's all." He said, his tone holding a hint of knowing.  
  
The harsher boy gave a snort. "What makes you think having his energy will make me feel him any less?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what you feel." Yami Yuugi snorted, a grin forming on his face. "You didn't do that to get energy from him."   
  
"Oooh?" Yami Bakura asked, looking privately amused.   
  
Yami Yuugi rolled his eyes. "You did it because you were angry with him." He said piercingly. "Or maybe you just felt like it, I wouldn't put that past you..." He said absently, hands running into the ropes around Bakura's wrists.   
  
Bakura gave a soft murmur.  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "Still choosing to believe I hurt him or forced him," he tsk'ed in amusement. "Yadonushi," he addressed the paler boy.  
  
"Hai, Kage-sama...?" Bakura replied, looking up with a small smile.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Un," Bakura smiled blissfully.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked taken aback, not knowing quite what to do. His hands fell away from Bakura lightly, clenching in his lap. "You still shouldn't have hurt him." He said, through gritted teeth, turning away from Bakura and his yami, feeling like an intruder, or an outsider.   
  
"I only hurt him in ways he likes," Yami Bakura smirked.  
  
Yami Yuugi sighed, still turned away from the pair and closed his eyes, thoughts churning. "Maybe so." He said softly. "But that doesn't make it right." He choked out, tears returning again, being held back only by sheer will power.  
  
"And why's that? If he minded, he would have had you untie him when you walked in," Yami Bakura smirked. "And the fact that you still haven't shows you like him that way...."  
  
Yami Yuugi opened his eyes, turning around and noticing the ropes tied around Bakura's wrists again, moving quickly to untie them, blushing slightly.   
  
"Admit it, you thought of taking him when you saw him like that," Yami Bakura gloated. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it... of how he would look, the sounds he would make, how his voice would beg for you to---"  
  
Yami Yuugi interrupted the other's tirade. "Stop! That's not true." He said, eyes narrowing. "It isn't." He affirmed. 'I'm not like you.' He privately thought, sliding the ropes from Bakura's reddened wrists, rubbing them gently.   
  
The paler boy murmured softly, not moving his arms.  
  
"Of how he would look as your personal pleasure slave," Yami Bakura continued smugly. "Leather tight around his hips and neck--"  
  
Yami Yuugi looked down, shaking his head. "Stop saying that." He muttered, all the fire having gone out of his rebuttal. He closed his eyes, blonde locks falling in front of his face as he fingered the rope still in his hands.  
  
"And how he would beg you," Yami Bakura's voice was smooth, almost a purr. "Beg you to make him yours...."  
  
Yami Yuugi looked up then, meeting Yami Bakura's eyes, his own gaze clouded. "Is that what happened between you two?" He asked, voice sounding rather rough as he gripped the rope in his hands, twisting it around his knuckles. "Did he beg you to do that to him?" He said huskily.  
  
"Why do you think he didn't want to use it on you?" Yami Bakura smirked.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked a bit shocked for a second, but it passed as he continued to fidget with the coarse material between his fingers, flecks of blood evident on its surface. He unfurled it from his knuckles until it slid around one of his wrists. "That doesn't answer my question." He said faintly, eyes darting, half lidded and cloudy.  
  
Yami Bakura chuckled again. With a smooth motion, he tossed a thin strap of leather towards the boy. "Ask him where it got it from," he smirked before leaving the room.  
  
Yami Yuugi caught the piece of leather, blinking a little and looking at the mostly sedate boy on the bed, expression curious. "Bakura?" He asked, holding up the leather. "What does he mean to ask you 'where you got it from'?" His movements and reactions seemed agitated, flustered.  
  
Tired brown eyes focused on the thin collar and he blushed, looking down.  
  
Yami Yuugi watched Bakura's reaction, sitting down once more next to the younger boy. "Bakura?" He asked, tone shifting from curious to confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-- I thought I'd hid that....." Bakura said softly, blush increasing.  
  
Yami Yuugi tilted his head to the side. "Hid it?" He held it up once more, looking between the offending leather strip and Bakura. "What's it for?" Yami Yuugi said, now thoroughly confused.  
  
Bakura fidgeted slightly. "It's... soft leather, like-- like..." He looked up at the thick collar around Yuugi's neck.  
  
Yami Yuugi's free hand came up to touch the collar hanging around his neck. "Like this?" His fingers trailed over the familiar leather resting comfortably against his skin.   
  
The pale boy nodded slightly, blushing again. "And-- and..." he held up his wrists.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked between the leather and Bakura's wrists, everything starting to fall into place in his overstimulated brain. He leaned over Bakura, draping the leather strap over his wrists and pulling it tight in one hand. "This is good?" He questioned, the concept still unclear to him.  
  
Bakura's blush grew darker and he nodded slightly.  
  
Yami Yuugi seemed to come to some kind of conclusion, still holding the leather around Bakura's wrists. "You-- you like this?" he asked, a loose knot in the leather now as he lifted Bakura's hands over his head, settling them behind his back. "This is good for you? And you asked..." He couldn't bring himself to utter the word 'begged'. "You asked him to do this to you?"  
  
Bakura looked down. "I--" he hesitated. "I just lost myself in the touch and I--" he trailed off.   
  
Yami Yuugi sighed. "I'm not condemning you Bakura... I love you." He assured. "I just don't understand... that's all." He said, holding Bakura close.  
  
"I can't stop him from hearing what I try to hide..." Bakura said softly, leaning his cheek against the other boy's chest. "And I can't deny him anything... When I'm in his arms, it's like I forget everything... and I hurt you..."   
  
"What do you mean?" Yami Yuugi asked, wrapping tenuous arms around Bakura's waist. "And as for him, he shouldn't take advantage of that." Yami Yuugi added, brow furrowed.  
  
"Because I-- it's like I betray you every time I fall into his arms and let him..." Bakura buried his face in Yami Yuugi's chest.  
  
Yami Yuugi was silent, offering no response to what Bakura said, simply stroking the gentler boy's hair reverently. He looked pained, allowing his chin to rest against the top of Bakura's head.  
  
"I-- I want to be yours..." the paler boy said softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi pulled away, looking down at Bakura, eyes still sad, smiling softly. "Do you?" He asked, cradling Bakura's cheek in his hand.  
  
Bakura smiled blissfully, eyes closing as he nodded slightly. "Un..."  
  
Yami Yuugi's sad smile persisted, his other hand reaching up to caress Bakura's cheek as well. "It's so complicated between us, isn't it?" He whispered. "I wish... it weren't so." He closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss Bakura.  
  
The paler boy melted into the kiss, responding with tired emotion.  
  
Yami Yuugi's own movements mimicked that same tired state and he gulped back tears for the third time that morning, resting his forehead against Bakura's as the kiss ended, maybe too soon. "I'm sorry for all of this." He breathed, words catching in his throat.  
  
"Yuugi-san...?" Bakura asked, voice confused.  
  
Yami Yuugi smiled tiredly. "I'm sorry for the trouble I cause. If... what you say is true... I'm only getting in the way... or so it seems..."   
  
Bakura looked up a him with wide eyes and shifted to cling slightly to the other boy. "No!" he insisted. "Yuugi-san, I--" he hesitated, unsure of his words.  
  
Yami Yuugi shook his head. "It's okay. I understand, Bakura." He said, voice reflecting his face, exhaustion sounding through. "I understand." He repeated simply, kissing Bakura once again, this time a bit more hungrily.  
  
Bakura returned it almost desperately. "Please..." he murmured against him. "Please don't leave me..."  
  
Yami Yuugi shh'ed Bakura slightly. "I'm not leaving you." He whispered, lavishing kisses along Bakura's lips and jaw line. "I'm not leaving." He said fiercely, claiming Bakura's lips yet again, his own renewed desperation showing.  
  
The paler boy's eyes closed in bliss a moment before he broke the kiss. "Not here..." he whispered in the shorter boy's ear. "He-- he has my energy... and-- and yours, and I--" He rested his forehead on Yami Yuugi's shoulder. "Please... I-- I need...."  
  
Yami Yuugi reached around Bakura, undoing the ties holding Bakura's arms around him. "Okay." He said softly, rubbing the reddened skin gently. "We'll go then." Yami Yuugi threw the leather tie to the ground, getting off of the pale boy.  
  
Bakura smiled softly and rose to his feet before shakily walking to his dresser and opening the top drawer. Pulling out a pair of underwear, he was about to close the drawer when he paused, looking at something. Hesitating briefly he shook his head, closing the drawer and slipping into the garment, the rest of his clothing swiftly following. "Yuugi-san? Check to see if the hall is clear?" he asked quietly.  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, walking over to the door and opening it quietly, peeking out. He turned back to Bakura, hand still on the knob and shook his head. "He's not there." He whispered, reaching for Bakura's hand and supporting him carefully. "We can go."  
  
The boy smiled, nodding, his free hand briefly covering his pocket before falling to his side. "Quickly..." he whispered.  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded again, taking Bakura's hand and leading him to the doorway, the faint sound of water running assuring him somewhat as he hurried Bakura out of the apartment.   
  
Bakura was barely able to catch up, often stumbling, Yami Yuugi's hand holding his own being the only thing keeping him from falling, and his free hand kept covering his pocket nervously.  
  
By the time they reached the game shop, the pale haired boy looked ready to collapse.  
  
Yami Yuugi pulled Bakura close as they entered the shop, comforting arms firm around the other boy. "Let's just go upstairs, okay?" He asked softly, supporting Bakura completely. "Would you like me to carry you?"  
  
The boy gave a small smile. "Am I that light...?" he asked tiredly.  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, lifting the thin boy into his arms with nary a struggle and ascending the stairs quickly so as to avoid a confrontation with Yuugi's grandfather, nudging the door open and crossing over to Yuugi's bed. "You are very light." He said, setting Bakura down on the soft surface and settling in next to him.  
  
"Sou...?" Bakura smiled slightly, snuggling closer.  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded, encasing the boy in a strong embrace, his presence reassuring. "Yes, really." He affirmed. "Maybe too light. You could stand to gain some weight, you know." He said, eyebrow quirked.  
  
Bakura gave a small smile. "I'm not that light," he protested softly.  
  
Yami Yuugi returned the smile. "Yes, you are." He assured, rubbing his hands gently along Bakura's arms.   
  
"Nnn," Bakura smiled, nuzzling the boy slightly. "Yuugi-san...? May I...?" he asked hesitatingly, reaching up to touch the boy's cheek.  
  
Yami Yuugi found himself nodding yet again. "Go ahead, Bakura." He said softly, almost invitingly. "Take whatever you need." He absently touched his bandaged wrist, then nodded again. "Yes, go ahead." He affirmed.  
  
The pale boy gave a relieved smile. "I'll try not to take too much..." he said softly, hand sliding down to caress Yami Yuugi's chest briefly before undoing the boy's buckle and zipper. He pushed aside the leather and reached in to pull the shorter boy's member out from Yuugi's underwear, lowering himself to kiss it delicately.  
  
Yami Yuugi hissed slightly, fisting his hands in Bakura's hair. "O-okay..." He agreed haltingly, barely comprehending what Bakura had said in the first place, immediately at attention and now focused only on Bakura's actions.  
  
With a tender affection, Bakura brought Yami Yuugi to release, swallowing the smaller boy's seed. He gave a smile as he rezipped the leather pants and moved up to snuggle against Yami Yuugi again. "Arigatou," he smiled, face slightly flushed.  
  
Yami Yuugi panted lightly, face only a little pale, as opposed to completely ashen as before. "You're welcome." He said softly, smiling and holding Bakura close once more.  
  
Bakura was quiet a long while, enjoying the feel of the other boy's arms around him. "Yuugi-san? I want to be with you..." he said softly.   
  
Yami Yuugi looked up, eyeing Bakura. "You are with me, Bakura." He said, mind still hazy from the previous series of events.  
  
The paler boy gave a soft smile. "But when I go back, it'll be like nothing had ever happened and I'll be back under his spell again..." he said, looking down.  
  
Yami Yuugi lifted himself up, so that he was resting on his elbows, looking out, somewhere beyond his feet. "I would tell you to stay away from him forever... but I already know you don't want to do that. I'm sorry things are the way they are..." He added, weakly, his eyelids drooping a bit and he shook his head, fighting to stay alert. "I want to be with you too, Bakura." He said chokingly.  
  
Bakura smiled sadly. "I can't not go back," he said softly. "I just..." He pressed his lips together a moment, hand resting over his pocket again. "I need a way..." he trailed off, eyes troubled and thoughtful.  
  
Yami Yuugi tilted his head in Bakura's direction, watching the boy's thoughtful expression. "Bakura?" He asked, looking confused.  
  
The boy looked over with a smile. "Ne, Yuugi-san, is it all right if I use your bathroom?" he asked, expression cheerful.  
  
Yami Yuugi noted the sudden shift in Bakura's countenance, but waved it off internally. "Of course, Bakura." He said, nodding slowly. "You're all right?" He questioned lightly, his tone the same.  
  
"Un," Bakura smiled, getting to his feet. "I just really have to pee," he admitted, tone embarrassed.  
  
Yami Yuugi smiled briefly, resting against the pillows once more, his expression a bit tired. "Oh, okay." He said absently, curling into the sheets a little more.  
  
The paler boy gave a small smile, bending down to kiss Yami Yuugi gently. "I love you," he said softly before leaving the room.  
  
Yami Yuugi hmm'ed appreciatively, snuggling into the warmth left by Bakura's body, smiling blissfully as he closed his eyes. "I love you too..." He said as Bakura exited, fingers splayed against the sheets.  
  
Bakura closed the door carefully behind him, pausing to lock the door before moving to stand before the mirror. He pressed his lips together a moment before reaching into his pocket and closing his hand around the object inside it. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it out, uncurling his palm to show the gleaming metal of the Millennium Eye....  
  
-----------------------  
  
AN from Fran: Next chapters may be slow in coming, being my co author, Mayhemchan has lost her net access. I have one more chapter and some bits, but I kinda need her to do more. Sorry all. Nothing I can do about it.  
  
Bakuraluva: Of course he's still kinda heartless, he's Yami Bakura... :) and YB doesn't need it, he just likes it, so he drains Bakura-kun, who then needs to replenish his own so he takes it from Yami Yuugi. It's one more way for YBakura tomess with YYuugi.  
  
Sailor Comet: ^^ That would get seriously messy... It does seem to be leaning in that dirrection though.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Preview: "Wish"  
  
"They say... the Items... have the power... to grant a wish...."  
  
...  
  
"I love you, Bakura-kun," he said haltingly. "I just want you to know that."   
  
Bakura's smile grew almost radiant. "And... and I think I love you too, Yuugi-kun..." he returned, blushing as well before lifting his head to meet Yuugi's lips with his own.  
  
Yuugi's expression before meeting Bakura's lips could have been described as ecstatic, the brushing of their lips melting it into blissful. He sighed happily, content in the embrace of the pale boy, hands cupping Bakura's cheeks gently.  
  
He didn't even seem to notice the door opening and closing, nor the figure who had entered, so captivated he was by what he was doing.  
  
...  
  
"You do derive such pleasure out of annoying me, don't you?" He paused. "Some sick, twisted pleasure."  
  
"Yes, it's what I jerk off to every night," the harsher boy leared.  
  
Yami Yuugi looked vaguely disgusted, upper lip curling. "You are truly disgusting, you know that?" He flushed softly. "I feel sorry for Bakura."  
  
"Why? He loves it," Yami Bakura returned smoothly, enjoying himself.  
  
"I'm not sure I believe you," Yami Yuugi said, faltering slightly. "Who could possibly care about you?"  
  
"He does, obviously," the harsher boy smirked. "He'd doing what I told him to, after all."  
  
Yami Yuugi froze, brow furrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
Yami Bakura chuckled. "Exactly what you think it does,"  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Feed the feedback junkies and review please! 


End file.
